The Loud Crush
by EAP715
Summary: A romance story in which the Loud House sisters develop profound feelings for a special someone in an alternate universe (AU) where Lincoln is adopted by the Loud parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's Erik from EAP715, and I would like to start off by giving thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited my first fanfic! I appreciate all the feedback you guys gave me. Because of the positive reception, I've become motivated to continue writing for this fandom. As so, I'm pleased to present you this next story. Before I start, I'd like to point out that this story takes place in an alternate universe (AU) in which Lincoln is adopted by the Loud family. This will be a romance type of story so heads up! That being said I hope you enjoy this first chapter of…**

**The Loud Crush**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own _The Loud House _or any of the characters from the show. Enjoy!_

It was a warm Thursday summer night in the city of Royal Woods. Everything was calm and peaceful in the city, with its inhabitants starting to return home from their workplaces. Among those heading back home were two parents who held the record for having the largest family in Royal Woods. And who better to hold such an astonishing remark than Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud? Yes, these two individuals indeed have a large family—a family of ten children. The Loud parents are considered to be crazy by their neighbors for having decided to raise a family so large. Often times, the neighbors will tell them comments such as "Dang! A ten-children family?! I couldn't even fathom raising a family a third the size of yours!" But to Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud, these comments had no effect on how much they loved their children. Sure, they may be viewed as wild and careless people for not having done a good job holding protected intimate relationships, but they don't care about what others think. Lynn Sr. and Rita both knew exactly what they were doing when they were having their intimacy. They both had the dream of raising a large family as they really loved children and wanted to share their love with as many kids as they could. And their dream came true. The Loud parents are proud to have a family of ten girls. Now that's a lot of females isn't it?

Lynn Sr. and Rita have always been happy with the blessing of their ten daughters. And while they have been glad to have been fortunate enough to raise a family this large, there is one thing that has always poked their heads from time to time: the fact that they have no son. In recent days, the Loud parents have been increasingly pestered by this disappointing truth, to the point where they think about this fact every time they leave or approach their home. And it has got them feeling extremely stressed and even a little depressed. Tonight was one of those occasions where Lynn Sr. and Rita were yet again expressing their sadness of not being able to get a son to raise along with their family. Lynn Sr. was currently driving Vanzilla home along with his wife and as they neared their home, Lynn Sr. decided to let go of what was on his mind.

"Oh man!" Lynn Sr. sighed with sadness in his voice.

"What's the matter hun?" Rita inquired with a worried expression.

"It's just that every time I start approaching our home I remember the fact that we don't have a son. It really upsets my mood because I wish we both had a son, a boy, whom we could share our love with."

"Aww honey. I understand how you feel. I mean, we both love our ten daughters sincerely and hold no regrets in being able to raise ten girls. But I too wish we could someday have a boy of our own. It's always been my dream since before I gave birth to our Lori."

By this point, Lynn Sr. was on the verge of tears. He tried to keep his posture together, but his sadness was too much for him to handle. He found himself forced to pull over to an empty parking spot on the side of the road. It was then when Lynn Sr. started to cry.

"Honey, it's okay. Calm down Lynn," Rita consoled her husband while holding him in a tight hug. She too wanted to let the waterworks run from her eyes, but she managed to hold strong and stopped herself from shedding even a single tear.

"Oh Rita, it's just so painful to know that I may never have the honor of raising a boy!" Lynn Sr. sobbed. "So many tries, and all have failed!"

"Honey, don't say that. Just because all of our children have thus far been girls it doesn't mean that we can never get to raise a boy."

"You don't understand Rita. It's no coincidence that you've given birth to ten girls in a row. I don't think I deserve to have a son. I'm just not worthy of having a son!"

"Lynn, calm down. You are definitely worthy of raising a son. Just look at how our girls love you! They're always happy to see you when you come back from work. And you've done such a good job with raising them and providing their needs. I have no doubts that you would make a great father to a boy."

"Really? You really think so?" Lynn Sr. replied, starting to calm down after hearing his wife's comforting words.

"Yes, honey, of course I do. Tell you what, how about we cheer ourselves up by going to the adoption center tomorrow and get ourselves a son for once and for all? What do you say?"

Lynn Sr. immediately stopped sobbing and began to smile. "Are you kidding me?!"

"I am not kidding you hun! Let's do it?"

"Hot diggity! Of course let's do this!" Lynn Sr. said excitedly. "After all, our daughters have also been feeling quite down lately because they have no brother to spend time with. I think this would be an amazing surprise for them!"

"You're absolutely right hun. And because our daughters have behaved very well this past week, I think it's worth giving them a well-deserved reward," Rita agreed.

"I totally agree! Let's head on home and prepare the ambience for the big surprise our daughters are in for!" And with that, Lynn Sr. pulled out of the curb and resumed his drive towards the Loud residence.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Loud House:

The Loud sisters were currently engaged with completing their schoolwork in the living room. They were not in their usually happy mood, however. Normally the Louds would be running around the house causing a wreck. Everyone would be shouting with joy, with each Loud sister doing what she enjoyed doing most. But tonight, that wasn't the case. Ever since the girls arrived back home, their moods turned mournful. As a matter of fact, they had been experiencing this feeling for the past 6 days now. They, just like their parents, had been struck with the thought of never being able to welcome to their home a brother. A boy. Yes, the girls too had always wanted to spend time with a brother, a brother who would care for them and love them very deeply. A guy who would cheer them up during times of sorrow, a guy who would be willing to spend time with them, engaged in the activities they loved most.

"Sigh," Lucy, the gothic girl, broke the silence. "I wish I could have a brother with me right now to write poems with. It would the void in my soul."

"True that brah," Luna agreed while playing a sad tune with her acoustic guitar. "I would totally love to have a little bro to sing songs to every night and to go to concerts with."

"Oh, how I'd love to live with a sweet, handsome, young prince," Lola, the Loud House princess, spoke up with her eyes watering.

"I'd literally kill to have a young brother by my side right now," Lori, the eldest sister said.

"Let's face it guys," Leni then said. "I don't think we're worthy of having a brother of our own. We just don't deserve to have one!" Leni's voice started to break up. "It's been so many years! We'll never have a brother!" She then started wailing uncontrollably. The rest of the Loud sisters broke up into tears as well upon hearing Leni's remark. They too came to the conclusion that they didn't deserve to have a brother and that they would never get to have one. But unbeknownst to them, the Loud parents had a huge surprise in store for each of the girls. A surprise that would turn their tears into joy.

After about three minutes of profound sobbing, the girls pulled themselves together when they suddenly heard the lock on the front door click open.

"Hey girls!" Lynn Sr. called out to his daughters upon getting the door open. "How are you all doing?"

"We're doing great, just finishing up our homework!" the Loud sisters replied as cheery as they possibly could to conceal their sadness.

"That's fantastic!" Rita commended them. "You know girls, me and your father were talking on our way home about how good you have behaved this past week and how hard you have all worked in being disciplined children."

"That's right!" Lynn Sr. chimed in. "You all have been behaving very well so far. None of you have gotten into a fight over anything and you have all put your honest, hard work into completing your schoolwork on time. We have even gotten phone calls from your teachers letting us know how proud they are to have students like you in their classes."

"And because you have all behaved so well and made us very happy with your discipline, me and your father have agreed to get you guys a huge surprise!" Rita spoke excitedly.

"A huge surprise?!" the Loud sisters gasped in shock.

"Yep, that's right." Lynn Sr. said. "When we come back from work tomorrow, and once you guys have arrived at home, we'll present to you a very special treat that you all have been wanting for a very long time. Me and your mother really think you'll love what we have in store for you all."

"Can you give us a hint of what that surprise could possibly be?" Lola tried luring her parents into spilling the beans, eager to know what the surprise could be.

"No, no, no!" Rita responded firmly. "We aren't going to be giving any hints to what this surprise will be. This is a very special special. You'll just have to wait until after-school tomorrow to find out what the surprise is."

"Awww..." the Loud sisters groaned, unable to get a clue about the surprise they were going to expect.

"Don't worry kids. Just have patience and in no time you'll have that surprise right in front of you!" Lynn Sr. said.

"Agreed. Now finish up your homework and start getting ready for bed kids," Rita instructed her daughters. "You wouldn't want to be late for school, would you?"

"No way!" the Loud daughters replied. "We're on it!"

And with that, the Loud sisters' moods brightened for the rest of the night. Upon finishing their homework and washing up, they all raced to their rooms and jumped onto their beds, excited for the day that was to come. They all daydreamed of what kind of surprise they would be receiving as they slowly drifted to a good night's sleep.

**A/N: Alright guys. This concludes the first chapter of "The Loud Crush!" I hope you enjoyed this reading and as always, please give me your honest feedback. Any and all positive and constructive feedback is appreciated! I am very excited for this story as I have a lot of ideas planned in mind for it.**

**Just a quick note on my uploading schedule; as I am currently attending my university, I have a lot of homework and readings to fulfill for my courses. That said, I will try my best to upload at least one chapter a week for this story, if not more. I don't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. And if at any point during this story you have suggestions you'd like to pitch in, please do tell! I want to not only make this story fun for me, but enjoyable for you as well. Your voice really matters to me. With that out of my mind, this is Erik from EAP715, signing off until next time. God bless. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! It's Erik from EAP715, back again with a new chapter for this story. I want to give you all my sincere thanks and appreciation for your reviews. I'm so glad to see so many people interested in this story. I hope to make this story very enjoyable to you all and I'm looking forward to see where this goes. And lastly, I'd live to give a sincere shoutout to BarnMaker for providing me with many useful ideas on the structuring of this story. With that said, enjoy this second chapter of "The Loud Crush."**

The night quickly flew by, and before the Loud family knew it, it was 6:30 am. The Loud girls woke up to the morning sunlight gleaming on their faces, full of energy and ready to tackle the day ahead of them. After all, they hadn't forgotten about the surprise their parents had in store for them after-school, so they were very motivated in getting through one more day of school for the week.

About a minute after having woken up, Rita Loud's voice boomed into the hallway from her bedroom. "Girls, time to get up and get ready for school!" Normally, the girls would have taken their time getting up from their beds, groaning as they walked towards the bathroom to wait their turn to wash up and change from their pajamas into their daytime clothes. However, given that today was a Friday, let alone that there was a special special ready to meet them in several hours, the girls jumped out their beds and rushed towards the bathroom as fast as they could. They just could not wait to get through the school day and were as eager and optimistic as they could possibly be. The fact that the girls were quick in obeying their mother's command left Lynn Sr. in a state of surprise.

"Huh, what do you know? I guess the girls must be hyped about today," the father of ten daughters spoke to Rita.

"It sure seems that way," she replied. "And I'm sure that after spending so many hours in school today, I'm very confident that our reward to our kids will truly pay off."

"I couldn't agree more. Now come on honey, let's get ready for what we have planned today. I'm so excited to get this over with!" With that, Lynn Sr. and Rita both got up from their beds and began changing into their daytime clothes, excited to finally be able to get a son for once and for all. Unbeknownst to them, however, the Loud girls were nearby in the hallway in their usual line awaiting their turn for the bathroom, sans Lori, who had claimed first to the bathroom for being the eldest sister. Because the door to their parents' room was half open, the girls closest to their parents' room—Luan, Luna, and Leni—overheard their parents' conversation regarding the girls' surprise. Hearing the words their parents had spoken only excited Luan, Luna, and Leni ever so more. As soon as Lynn Sr. closed the door to his bedroom to change clothes, Luan spoke up.

"Hey guys! Me, Luna, and Leni just heard our parents talking about the surprise they have for us this afternoon. They say that the surprise is going to be so good that it will truly pay off!"

"This surprise better be good in that case," the Loud princess said. "Mom and Dad wouldn't want to make me mad!"

"I'm sure this surprise will be worth the wait," Leni said with confidence. "Why else would our parents be so exited?"

"Um, you mean 'excited' Leni?" Luna corrected her fashionista sister.

"Oops, my bad!" Leni blushed a bit, slightly embarrassed about her mistake. Lynn Jr. was about to speak up next but the rest of the girls heard their parents' bedroom door open and they quickly shushed her up to prevent their parents from finding out that their conversation had been overheard.

Just then Lynn Sr. and Rita stepped out into the hallway all changed into their traditional clothes. "Hey there girls, thanks for being quick at getting up today!" the father commended. "I'm so glad to see you all hyped up for today."

"And you all should be," Rita continued. "After all you've got that surprise we told you about coming up after-school!"

"Absolutely. Now hurry up and get yourselves prepped up because you wouldn't want to be late to school." Lynn Sr. said. The Loud girls all nodded in agreement as their parents walked downstairs to prepare their daughters' breakfasts and school lunches.

At around 7:05 am, all the Loud girls came rushing downstairs into the kitchen, all changed up and with their backpacks ready to go. Lynn Sr. and Rita served the daughters' favorite breakfast dishes as they finished up making their school lunches. The Loud girls finished up their meals quickly and grabbed their school lunches as soon as they were ready.

"Thanks for a delicious meal mom and dad!" the Loud girls exclaimed happily.

"You're all welcome kids. It's our pleasure," Rita responded. "Now go ahead and get in Vanzilla, we'll be right out." The Loud girls did as they were told and quickly got into their family van.

"Look at them honey, they're very happy and excited," Lynn Sr. proudly beamed.

"They sure do indeed," Rita said as she kissed her husband's cheek. "I'm just going to grab my purse from upstairs, I accidentally forgot to bring it down as I was in a bit of a rush."

"No worries, I'll wait for you in the car," Lynn Sr. said.

"Sounds good!" Rita said as she raced up the stairs. It took her about thirty seconds to grab her purse, run back downstairs, and lock the door to the Loud residence. Afterwards, the Louds departed in Vanzilla to their respective places. The Loud parents dropped off their daughters at their schools, minus Lily, who was only 15 months old and therefore needed to stay under the care of her parents.

"Alright, now that that's over with, let's go get our daughters the brother they've always wanted!" Lynn Sr. yelled happily.

"Wee get a brther (We getting a brother)?" Lily asked her dad as best as she could.

"That's right Lily, you're finally going to get a brother to play with," Lynn Sr. responded. Lily giggled and clapped her hands with delight.

* * *

It took Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud around twenty minutes to arrive at the Royal Woods Adoption Center. Upon arriving, the Loud parents raced into the center with Lily in Rita's arms to the receptionist who was startled by their sudden appearance.

"Oh God! I'm sorry," the female receptionist excused herself. "You all ran in here so fast that you scared the heck out of me. Anyways, how can I help you?"

"We were wondering if it would be possible for us to adopt a son as me and my husband have always wanted a boy in our family and thus far I've only been able to give birth to ten girls," Rita said.

"Ten girls?!" the receptionist asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I know, that's a lot of daughters. Everyone tells us that," Rita said dismissively.

"I bet. Well, anyway, as far as adopting a boy from our center, I'm sorry to inform you that we only have one boy in our care center right now. It just so happens that you have come to our center during the city's semi-annual 'Adopt-a-kid' event. Normally when parents come to our center to adopt a child we place them on a waitlist for a minimum of two weeks while the city examines the parents' legal records. But when we host these 'Adopt-a-kid' events, the process is completed within an hour as we put extra staff on duty to expedite the record examination. And you know how people react when they hear the word 'today'," the receptionist said.

"Wait, but it's barely 8:25 am! How could this possibly be?" Lynn Sr. asked, confused.

"The 'Adopt-a-kid' event started yesterday, as a matter of fact," the receptionist said. "Normally these events will span a two-day period and yesterday we had a record volume of parents in our center asking to adopt children. At the time we had around 50 boys, but by the time we closed yesterday, all but one boy had been taken for adoption."

"Oh, I see," Rita said, starting to get disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm very sorry. But like I said, we do have one boy left in our care center. Would you like to go see him?"

"Yes, please!" the Loud parents exclaimed in unison.

"Poo poo!" Lily said, giggling excitedly in Rita's arms.

"Ok, great! I'll just ask our care center specialist Roger to lead you into the care center. Roger?"

"Follow me please," Roger said, smiling. The Loud parents then followed Roger into the care center, climbing up a flock of stairs to reach the male section of the care center. Once at the top of the stairs, Roger opened the gray door leading into the male section and as courtesy had the Loud parents enter first.

"Well, here he is. He's the only guy we got left. Have a look and see if you like him," Roger directed the Loud parents.

"Oh...my...goodness!" the Loud parents smiled excitedly. "He's so cute and adorable!" They both stared at a handsome young boy with white hair and a chipped front tooth wearing an orange polo shirt, blue pants, and a pair of sneakers. He had been playing with a set of _Ace Savvy_ action figures until he glanced up at the Loud parents upon their entrance to the male section.

"His name is Lincoln," Roger introduced the boy. "He was brought to our center when he was only four days old. His original parents didn't want him because he had white hair and they were afraid of their neighbors making fun of them for raising a son with 'old-man's hair.'"

"Wow, I can't believe his parents did that!" Lynn Sr. said disgustedly.

"Yeah, a sad truth indeed. But in spite of that, he is a healthy boy. He's got all his vaccinations, he has always been fed nutritious, quality food, and he is quite polite and smart," Roger told the Loud parents.

"How old is he?" Rita asked.

"He is currently eleven years old. He is very smart and mature for his age," Roger said. Lynn Sr. and Rita then walked over to introduce themselves to Lincoln.

"Hey there Lincoln," Rita spoke. "I'm Rita Loud and this is my husband Lynn Sr. and this baby girl in my arms is Lily."

"Hi!" Lily waved to Lincoln.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Loud, I'm Lincoln. And hello to you too you cutie pie!" Lincoln said. Lily giggled and patted Lincoln's head upon hearing Lincoln's sweet words.

"Nice to meet you Lincoln," Lynn Sr. said. "We're here in the adoption center because we were hoping to adopt a son."

"Yes, me and my husband have always wanted to have a son in our family and until now I've only been able to give birth to ten girls. So we were hoping to adopt a boy for ourselves and our ten daughters. They really want a brother in their family."

Lincoln only gazed his mouth open. But before he had a chance to question Rita's statement she immediately caught Lincoln's astonishment and spoke on. "Yes, I know. It must be shocking to learn that we have ten daughters. But trust me, they're very nice girls and are well-behaved. Even their teachers call us saying that they really like our daughters."

"Well, yes, that is shocking indeed," Lincoln said. "But I'm very glad to hear that they are excellent children."

"You bet Lincoln. We're very happy and blessed to have our ten daughters," Lynn Sr. said. "But recently, me, my wife, and our girls have been upset at the fact that there is no boy in our family. We were at the point of giving up but my wife Rita told me we could try adopting a boy since she hadn't been able to give birth to one."

"And looking at you, you are just so cute, adorable, and a very polite young man," Rita said, patting Lincoln's white hair. The boy couldn't help but blush and smile at Rita's compliment.

"So what do you say Lincoln? Are you interested in joining the Loud family?" Lynn Sr. asked hopefully.

Lincoln thought about Lynn Sr.'s question for a short while. He had always wanted to be part of a family that loved and cared for him, especially since his biological parents never wanted him. He had spent many of his days in the adoption center crying over how his parents abandoned him, and seeing how other parents came to the adoption center and took all the other boys made him feel worthless. But now, the eleven-year-old was being presented the opportunity to finally become part of a family. And from his first impressions of the Loud parents, he could tell that they were good parents and were being very sincere to him.

"So Lincoln, what do you say?" Lynn Sr. asked again. Lincoln began to tear up and weep happily.

"Aww, don't cry Lincoln. We aren't bad parents, we promise we'll love you and take care of you," Rita said. She handed Lily over to Lynn Sr. and bent down to give Lincoln a heartwarming hug.

"I'm not crying because of you guys," Lincoln said, crying into Rita's blouse. "It's just that all this time I've been wanting to get adopted into a nice, loving family. I've always wanted to experience what a true, good family is like. Every parent who has come to this center has always taken the rest of the boys. I've never, not even once before been asked if I wanted to join a family. I've always been turned away. But you two are the sweetest parents I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. So yes, yes! Please adopt me! I'll be more than happy to join a family with parents like you."

Lynn Sr. and Rita both smiled upon hearing the white-haired boy's words. Lynn Sr. bent down, placed Lily on the ground, and told Lincoln, "Welcome to the Loud family, son. From now on, you're going to be Lincoln Loud." He then gave Lincoln a hug. Lincoln happily returned his new father's embrace with a very tight hug. After Lynn Sr. broke from the hug, Lily walked over to Lincoln and gave him a welcoming hug saying, "Wecome, Yincoln Youd." Lincoln returned her embrace and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, mom and dad," Lincoln said, no longer crying. "I appreciate how you both have received me with kindness and I look forward to meeting my new sisters at my new home."

"You're very welcome son," Rita said, smiling. "Your new sisters are going to go crazy once they find out you're going to be the new member and brother of the Loud family."

Lynn Sr. and Rita then began walking towards the exit with their new son, where care center specialist Roger had in the meanwhile shed some tears from seeing the touching bond between Lincoln and the Loud parents.

"Come on Louds," he said, "let's go sign the paperwork before I shed the waterworks." Roger nearly let Lincoln leave the male section but he remembered that he was not supposed to let the boy out prior to approval from the administrative office. After all, he didn't want to risk being fired from his job for allowing a child to leave with strangers who hadn't undergone the background records check for safety reasons.

"Hold it right there! I'm sorry Loud parents, but I'm afraid Lincoln will need to wait here while you both complete the background check. We just want to make sure you both don't have any criminal records which could pose a threat to the little boy."

"Oh, right," Lynn Sr. said, nodding in agreement. To Lincoln he said, "Son you'll just have to wait for us here okay? We promise we won't take long; it's just that we need to complete some legal stuff before we can take you home. Sound good?"

"Yes dad, no worries, I'll just play with my action figures in the meantime," Lincoln said with a wide smile.

"Great, we'll be back soon!" Lynn Sr. replied.

"Okay Louds, follow me this way," Roger instructed the Loud parents. They did as they were told and descended back downstairs, where he then directed the Louds to the administrative office.

"Alright, here you are. Go to window #2 please and let the attendant know you are interested in adopting Lincoln," Roger directed.

"Thanks so much!" both Loud parents said. They then went to complete the registration process with the attendant. They presented their Michigan state ID's and answered all questions regarding their home and whether they had enough room to accommodate another child. They also were asked to answer questions regarding how long they had been married and whether or not they had been involved with legal issues in the past. After a good twenty minutes of questions and answers, the attendant instructed the Louds to have a seat outside the office in the lobby while they completed the background records check.

After another twenty minutes of nervousness, a staff member came out from the administrative office and said, "Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud, please report to window #5 in the administrative office. Thank you."

"It's time," Lynn Sr. said. He then mobilized along with his wife and youngest daughter into the administrative office where the staff member who called them in awaited them.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Loud, how are we doing today?"

"We're doing great!" the Loud parents smiled.

"That's good to hear. Our office just concluded the background records check with the city and we are pleased to inform you that your record is clean. We have approved your request to adopt Lincoln and you can go pick him up immediately."

"Man, this is great news! Thank you, thank you, thank you soooooooo much!" Lynn Sr. exclaimed joyfully.

"Yes, thank you so much for this wonderful news!" Rita chimed in.

"You're very welcome Mr. and Mrs. Loud," the staff member smiled. "I just need you both to sign and date this form which certifies that you agree with the terms and conditions of adopting a child and that you promise to care for him and raise him well. Your signature also certifies that you understand and agree to all legal laws applicable to adoption and that if any problems arise within your household that the Royal Woods Department of Child Services is authorized to revoke your adopted child as well as any other child in your home that may be in danger. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Absolutely," both Loud parents said.

"Very well. Do sign and date the form please." The Loud parents did as instructed and with that, the staff member allowed them both to retrieve Lincoln from the male section.

Upon reaching the male section, Lynn Sr. was the first to speak. "Guess what son?! You can come home with us now!"

"Awesome!" Lincoln jumped up and raced to his father and gave him a tight hug.

"It sure is awesome son! Now how about let's head on home?"

"Yes dad. Let's go," Lincoln said with tears of joy in his eyes. To himself he said, "Finally, I'm going to be part of the family I have always wished to have." The four Louds then left the Royal Woods Adoption Center at around 11 am and headed on home in Vanzilla, with everyone smiling and having a lively conversation as the day progressed on.

Meanwhile, the Loud girls were in school, hoping that the day would move on as fast as it could. Fortunately for them, the Royal Woods School District had recently enacted a new policy that all Royal Woods schools were to host a free day for all students on the second Friday of every month so that the students could destress themselves and have some fun. And because it just so happened to be said Friday, the Loud girls got to have some fun, doing the activities they liked most. In fact, they were so engaged in their interests that the school day quickly passed by and before they knew it, the time had finally come for each of the girls to line up at the parking lot and board their bus to return back home.

**Okay guys! This wraps up chapter 2 of "The Loud Crush!" I hope you enjoyed this build-up chapter. I look forward to uploading chapter 3 hopefully by next week if not sooner. In the meantime, please give me your honest feedback on this chapter. And as always, feel free to send me any suggestions through private messenger if you have any! I appreciate your feedback and look forward to publishing more soon. This is Erik from EAP715, signing off. God bless. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! It's Erik from EAP715, back again with the third chapter of "The Loud Crush." I'm so glad to see so many people excited to see what happens next and I too am excited to see Lincoln finally meet the Loud sisters! Thanks to everyone who gave me feedback on the second chapter, I really, really appreciate it. Without further ado, I present to you the third installment of "The Loud Crush."**

During the lapse of time prior to the end of the Loud sisters' school day, Lynn Sr. had decided to take Lincoln along with Lily to the Royal Woods Mall so that Lincoln could purchase some new clothes. In the meantime, Lynn Sr. had asked Rita to drive home in Vanzilla and prepare a room for Lincoln to reside in. He had asked her to clear out some stored items from a closet in the second floor and to move them downstairs into the basement.

Lincoln was very pleased with the love and care he was getting from his new parents. He had always wished to have kind, caring, and loving parents who would tend to his needs and help him live a successful and happy life. His biological parents may not have given him that love, but thankfully, the Loud parents were granting him his wish.

Currently, Lincoln was shopping for clothes in the Macy's at the mall. He had so far picked out a gray T-shirt with a Levi's logo on it, two pairs of blue jeans, three shorts, and a sweater with a picture of Downtown Royal Woods on it. He was now looking for a pair of pajamas to wear to bed at night: one in flush orange, and the other in a midnight blue with white polka dots.

"Hey son!" Lynn Sr. called out to his white-haired boy, with Lily wiggling happily in his arms. "I think I found what you're looking for!"

"Really? Let me see," Lincoln said, dashing over to where his father stood. After taking a quick look at the pile of pajamas before him, he was certain he had finally found the last two items on his list.

"These are indeed what I was looking for!" Lincoln jumped excitedly. "I'm just going to grab my size pajamas, quickly check that they fit me good in the fitting room and I think I'll be set."

"Sounds good son, except I wanted to ask what size clothes you are. That way, whenever you can't come to the store to buy new clothes, I can purchase them for you."

"Oh, right," Lincoln responded. "For shirts, I use kids-size Medium. For pants and shorts, I use kids-size Large."

"Got it, thanks! Now go on and make sure your clothes fit you. I'll wait right here outside the fitting room in case you need any help or if you need me to grab you a larger or smaller sized piece of clothing."

"Thanks dad!" Lincoln said as he raced into the fitting room. Lily giggled in her father's arms as she saw Lincoln dash away. It took Lincoln about seven minutes to outfit all his wardrobe, and fortunately, all his clothes fit well and comfortably. Upon leaving the fitting room, he gladly informed his father that his mission to find his favorite clothes had been a success. The three Louds then proceeded to the cash register to pay for Lincoln's items and after doing so, Lynn Sr. decided to treat Lincoln and Lily to a good lunch at the Denny's Diner in the mall.

Lynn Sr. chose to eat a grilled salmon dish with a CocaCola drink. For his daughter Lily, Lynn Sr. ordered a kids meal consisting of four breaded chicken nuggets, a side of small fries, and a small horchata drink. As for Lincoln, he ordered his personal favorite: an American Diner Double burger with no onions, with a side of seasoned fries and a raspberry iced tea. Lincoln's caretaker back in the Royal Woods Adoption Center had always made it customary to take Lincoln out to lunch at Denny's on Saturdays since he was eight years old. Lincoln had always wanted to try a burger since he had never before had the opportunity to taste one. And ever since he first tried the delicious and juicy American Diner Double, Lincoln quickly fell in love with Denny's good beef. So much in fact that he would always wish the next Saturday came by very quickly.

As Lincoln, Lily, and their father dined and conversed about Lincoln's childhood, Rita was busy at home preparing Lincoln's bedroom. She was moving as fast as she could to have the room ready upon Lincoln's arrival. Lynn Sr. had taken the liberty to place an order for a twin-sized bed to be delivered at the Loud residence by 2 o'clock sharp. Along with the bed were an included blue-green mattress cover, a pillow, and an _Ace Savvy_ blanket (since Lynn Sr. had figured out Lincoln liked _Ace Savvy_ from seeing him play with action figures from the comic book series back at the adoption center). Lynn Sr. also arranged for a desktop and bookshelf to be delivered by 2:20 PM so Lincoln could organize his books and have space to place his personal items.

After an intensive forty-five minutes of shuffling materials, Rita Loud finally got the storage closet cleared. Exhausted, but uplifted, Rita quickly mopped the floor and cleaned the walls of what would become Lincoln's bedroom. By the time she had finished, she heard a knock on the front door, and sure enough it was 2 PM. Lincoln's bed and its accessories had arrived. Rita let the delivery men in and led them to Lincoln's bedroom to drop off the bed. At 2:21 PM, Rita did the same with the delivery of Lincoln's desktop and bookshelf. After signing all the delivery forms, Rita thanked the delivery men and immediately rushed upstairs to arrange the bed, desktop, and bookshelf in a neat manner. After a final thirty minutes of labor, she finally had Lincoln's bedroom ready to go, and in no time, she rushed back downstairs, grabbed Vanzilla, and left to the Royal Woods Mall to pick up her husband, youngest daughter, and new son.

* * *

It was now 3:08 PM. All the Loud sisters were on their way back home after a fun-filled day at their schools. And while they did have a good time fulfilling their favorite tasks, they were now in a more excited state than they had been earlier in the day. Their secret special surprise was now about an hour away and all the Loud girls were anxious to make it home. Unfortunately, some heavier-than-usual rush hour traffic kept the girls in high suspense and ultimately desperation, as the school buses slowly rolled through the crowded business roads. After a long twenty-six minutes, the school buses carrying the Loud sisters finally pulled onto Franklin Avenue and rolled down a few houses before arriving in front of the Loud residence. The girls cheerfully unboarded their buses and rushed to the front door, anxious to get inside.

"Lori, hurry up with those keys!" demanded the Loud princess. "Can't you see we all want to be ready for when mom and dad arrive?"

"Relax Lols," Lori responded in an unusually calm manner (normally she would have yelled back in return). "I got the keys right here. Just a moment!" Lori then unlocked the front door and let her younger sisters rush inside before entering herself. Everyone went upstairs to drop off their backpacks and rest for a quick ten minutes before racing back downstairs into the living room to await the arrival of their surprise. They decided to kill time by watching some episodes of _Operation Dessert Storm_.

* * *

Rita Loud picked up Lynn Sr., Lily, and Lincoln at around 3:40 pm from the Royal Woods Mall. Lily was having the fun of her life playing with her new brother throughout the ride back home. Lincoln was evidently happy to see Lily bonding well with him, sharing giggles, laughs, and even a few kisses on the cheeks.

Rita decided to call Lori to see if all her daughters had arrived at home. She wanted to make sure everyone was in the living room ready to receive their surprise.

Lori's cell phone rang at home. She immediately muted the TV, quieted down her sisters, and answered the call on loudspeaker so her siblings could hear the conversation.

"Hi Mom!"

"Hey sweetheart. Are you and all the girls back at home?"

"Yes Mom, we're all here. We're just waiting for you to come home."

"That's great news! Me and your dad are on our way back home. There's a lot of traffic right now but we're not too far away. We also have your special surprise with us in the car. Just hang in there for about fifteen more minutes and you'll see, the wait will be worth it!"

"Alright Mom, no worries. We'll stay put. Thanks for letting me know!" Lori said, her heart beating faster by the second.

"No problem sweetie, see you soon!" Rita said, hanging up the call. The Loud sisters began to shriek with excitement. Even Lucy and Lisa couldn't help but let out an excited yell, knowing that their surprise was getting nearer. Lori then calmed down her sisters and unmuted the TV, allowing everyone to continue watching _Operation Dessert Storm_ to make time hopefully fly by.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the Loud parents, along with Lily and Lincoln finally arrived at the Loud residence. Lynn Sr. instructed Lincoln to remain in Vanzilla until he was told to get out.

"But why Dad?"

"It's because we want to keep your arrival a surprise. Me and your mother told the girls that this would be a secret special and they have been waiting all day to find out what it is. We just want to keep your sisters, and you too I suppose, in a highly anxious state. It makes the waiting all worth it."

"Ah, I get it. Okay Dad! I'll wait for you here then," Lincoln said happily.

"Alright son," Lynn Sr. said taking Lily from her baby seat. "Be right back!"

Rita and Lynn Sr. then proceeded to knock on the front door of the Loud residence. "Kids! We're home!" both parents announced. The Loud girls immediately gasped in response, with Lori turning off the TV to give attention to what her parents would say next.

"And we have your surprise with us too!" Rita exclaimed. She then shared a quiet snicker with her husband.

The front door then opened. Lynn Sr. set Lily down and allowed her to walk towards the rest of the girls.

"Hi Mom and Dad!" the Loud sisters all said in unison, smiling with excitement.

"You girls ready for the special special?!" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Yeeesssssss!"

"What was that? I can't hear you!" Lynn Sr. teased.

"YEEEEESSSSSS!" the Loud girls shrieked loudly.

"Okay kids! Give me and your mother a moment to grab the surprise from Vanzilla. Be back in a jiffy!"

Lynn Sr. and Rita then opened the door to Lincoln, letting him out.

"Are you ready son?" he asked the white-haired boy.

"Well, honestly, I'm a bit nervous and shy," Lincoln said, slightly blushing. "I've never been part of a family before, let alone a family this big." But after a deep, long breath, he said, "But yes Dad, I'm ready."

"Okay Lincoln," Rita instructed. "Follow us and stay behind our backs. When we announce to your sisters their surprise, we'll step aside and reveal their new brother, which is you. Sound like a plan?"

"It's a plan!" Lincoln said, still blushing a bit. He then followed his parents' backs to the front door. Lynn Sr. then opened the door revealing an anxious ten girls desperate to find out what their special surprise is.

"Okay kids! Are you ready to see your surprise?" Rita asked, shouting happily.

"Yes mommy yes!"

"Okay girls!" Lynn Sr. and Rita announced in unison. "We present to you…our new member to the Loud family and your new brother, Lincoln Loud!" Both Loud parents then stepped aside to reveal the white-haired boy dressed in an orange polo and blue pants, cheeks rose red from the anxiety and shyness dreading him from within.

"Hello Loud sisters! I'm Lincoln Loud," Lincoln introduced himself politely.

The Loud girls immediately opened their mouths wide open upon hearing their parents' astonishing words and seeing the young boy in front of them. They held that posture for a good half minute, causing Lincoln and the Loud parents to worry since they thought the girls had been genuinely disappointed. But after that half minute, the Loud sisters jumped up and down crazily, screaming at the top of their lungs, and rushed over to Lincoln, welcoming him to the Loud house with a tight group hug.

"Hi brother!" the Loud sisters all said at the same time. They began to shed tears of joy, unable to believe the sight that was before them. Lincoln began to lose his blush after being given that amazing welcome. He then began letting some tears fall from his eyes.

"It's so…nice to finally…meet you all," was all Lincoln could say before breaking down in happiness. The Loud girls also began to weep along with Lincoln as they gave him another tight, loving group hug.

"I'm normally not one to be emotional but, thank you Mom and Dad for this amazing gift you've just given us," Lisa, the smart scientist, said while letting tears flow down her face.

"Yeah, thank you Mom and Dad!" the rest of the Loud girls said, appreciating their parents' reward. Lynn Sr. and Rita both smiled happily as they high-fived themselves.

"You're very welcome kids," Rita replied. "I know you girls have always wanted to have a boy in the family and, as a matter of fact, we too have wanted the same thing. After seeing you all work so hard with your schoolwork and after seeing you all demonstrate good behavior, me and your dad finally made the decision to bring you guys a brother that you truly deserve."

The Loud girls and Lincoln continued to weep for a while longer before getting it together and calming themselves down.

"Thanks Mom and Dad," the Loud girls once more said. "We really appreciate this amazing gift you've given us." They then proceeded to give their parents a warm hug.

"Aww, you're very welcome girls," Lynn Sr. said, patting his daughters' hair. "Like your mother said, you're all wonderful kids and you all deserve to have a brother in this family." With that, the Loud girls let go of their parents and raced back to Lincoln who was excited to begin his new life with the family he had always dreamt of since his infancy.

"Alright kids, me and your mother will leave you all here with Lori in charge. We've got a quick issue we need to take care of at the bank. In the meantime, go ahead and introduce yourselves to Lincoln and give him a tour of your rooms." And to Lincoln, the patriarch said, "Go have fun with your new sisters; they're all a great bunch. And when you're ready, your room is upstairs to the far right."

"Thanks Dad! I know I'll have a lot of fun tonight, with my new, kind, caring, and lovely sisters." The Loud parents nodded and waved goodbye, leaving the eleven-year-old alone with his ten sisters to begin exploring the Loud house.

**And that wraps up the third chapter of "The Loud Crush." Thanks to everyone for keeping up with this story so far! As always, I welcome all your feedback and look forward to hearing your opinions and reactions. I hope you enjoyed the way Lincoln met his sisters. In the next chapter, Lincoln will begin exploring each of his sister's rooms and will start to learn about their personalities and interests. If you have any suggestions you would like to pitch in for chapter 4, please don't hesitate to do so! I'm all about making this story enjoyable for you all. That being said, this is Erik from EAP715, signing off. God bless. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! It's Erik from EAP715 back with an addition to "The Loud Crush." Thanks for the continued support thus far and for the honest feedback you've given me. It is helping me become a better writer little-by-little. I would like to quickly point out that some of you didn't like the way I had Lincoln's adoption play out (i.e. some of you described Lincoln as a puppy). That was not my intention at all; the idea was that Lincoln would be a surprise to the Loud sisters because I wanted to integrate some hype in the story and have the Loud sisters be in a highly anxious state since I felt that Lincoln's addition to the Loud family would be an extremely valuable moment for the girls. I'm sorry some of you disliked the adoption scene, but I still appreciate that you let me know. It'll help me avoid writing content that upsets you in the future.**

**With that out of the way, I now present to you chapter 4 of "The Loud Crush." Just as a heads up, this will be kind of a long chapter as it will take some time for each Loud sister to introduce themselves to Lincoln. And because I want to tackle more than the introductions, I will add some more story to hopefully make this chapter enjoyable. Enjoy!**

Now that the Loud parents had left the house, the Loud sisters began introducing themselves to Lincoln, from oldest to youngest.

"Hello Lincoln," the sister with the light blue tank top and brown cargo shorts said. "I'm Lori. I'm the oldest sister of the family. I'm currently in twelfth grade at Royal Woods High School and once I graduate, I hope to attend Fairway University. In my free time I enjoy playing golf for fun or hanging out with my boyfriend Bobby."

"Nice to meet you Lori! I'm glad you're planning to go to college and it's great to know you enjoy playing golf," Lincoln smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Lincoln. I absolutely look forward to college. And if you want, I'll take you to my next golfing trip so you and me can play some golf together. It would be great to have a partner to play with."

"I'd love to play golf with you! Sign me up!" Lincoln said excitedly.

The fashionista then introduced herself. "Hi Linky! I'm Leni, and I love everything to do with fashion. I enjoy shopping at the mall for the latest trendy clothes and I often design my own clothes for fun. I also love blogging on social media."

"Nice meeting you Leni. That's awesome! Maybe you can design me some clothes later on. I'd love to see your work!" Lincoln said.

"I'd love to show you my collection! And I totes would love to design you some cool stuff!" Leni smiled.

Next up, the rocker of the family spoke up. "What's up bro? I'm Luna and I LOOOOOVVVVEEEEEE music!" She then grabbed her purple electric guitar and played a loud chord, instantly regretting doing so as she startled Lincoln with the loud strum. "Oh dang it. I forgot I had my guitar hooked up to my amplifier. Sorry about that little dude."

Lincoln was not at all bothered by Luna's sudden guitar strum, only startled. "It's okay Luna, I know you didn't mean to do it. And that is so cool that you love music!"

"It sure is little bro! And not only that, but I also write my own songs when I have free time. I'm also part of a rock band and we go on gigs usually once a week."

"Wow, now you're talking!" Lincoln said. "I look forward to listening to the songs you make. I'm sure they get town rockin' and rollin'!"

Hearing Lincoln's compliment made Luna grab and pull him into a hug. "Aww, thanks for the sweet words dude. I've got some recordings on my laptop of my singing if you want to check them out later."

"You're welcome Luna," Lincoln said hugging her back. "And I definitely will check out your songs!"

After the rocker and the white-haired boy released from the embrace, Luan chimed in. "Hiya Lincoln! How do you do?" she said, offering him a handshake. However, as Lincoln grasped her hand, his hand was shocked mildly, causing him to let out a yell. "Hahahaha! I'm Luan, and I'm the joker and comedian of the family. I love comedy very much and I currently run a business named Funny Business Inc., where your fun is our business! As part of my job I attend many birthday parties dressed up as a clown to bring to people fun and laughter. And as you just saw, I like to pull pranks on my siblings. Hahahaha!" Luan chortled.

Lincoln laughed along with Luan. "That was a neat prank you just pulled on me there. But I'm glad to see you enjoy having fun. I bet you brighten the day of every audience you visit!"

"Thanks Linc!" Luan laughed happily. Just then the athlete of the Loud family jumped forward.

"Hello Lincoln! The name's Lynn Jr., or LJ, for short. I'm the star of the family, having in my possession 54 soccer trophies, with 15 of them won in state tournaments; 46 basketball trophies, 3 from state tournaments; and 25 football awards, ten being trophies, another ten being medals, and the other five being gold plaques awarded by the governor of Michigan. And these are just some of my biggest accomplishments. I've got many more awards in my closet that I can ramble about all day."

"Wow LJ, you're quite the sports fan, aren't you?" Lincoln said astonished by Lynn Jr.'s achievements.

"Sure am Lincoln." She then suddenly tackled Lincoln onto the ground, leaving him surprised and in a bit of pain. The girl did pack quite the strength in her muscles!

"Wow, you definitely got some power in them muscles," Lincoln complimented, groaning a bit from the tackle, but still smiling. "I'd like to go see you play someday. I'm sure you always get the crowd roaring and cheering you on whenever they see your spectacular moves."

"Thanks Lincoln," the athlete said giving Lincoln a tight bear hug. "I'll let you know when my next game comes."

"I look forward to going to it!" Lincoln said, returning LJ's tight embrace. As Lincoln and LJ separated from their hug, the family goth and poet suddenly popped up behind Lincoln, startling him.

"Hey Lincoln, I'm Lucy," the goth and poet spoke in monotone. "I love everything having to do with darkness and profundity and I enjoy writing poems. I'm part of a poetry club at school where I create work that occasionally gets published in local newspapers. I also enjoy visiting cemeteries in my free time."

"Cool!" Lincoln said. "I'd like to read some of your poems if you don't mind. I'm sure you've got a lot of good and deep stuff in your work!"

"Thanks Lincoln," Lucy responded with a wry smile. "I'll read you some poems later. I think you'll really like them."

The Loud house mechanic and mud-lover's turn then came up. "Hi Lincoln! I'm Lana, and I love mud!" Lincoln could tell this was true as he noticed Lana's overalls and cap had mud stains on them. "I'm also a fan of automobiles and anything involving mechanics. I often fix the family van whenever it breaks down and leave it in a better condition than what it was before. I also have plumbing experience and can fix any toilet, sink, or tub in a jiffy," she said smiling.

"Nice!" Lincoln said impressed by Lana's expertise. He never thought a young girl could foster such skills. "It's great to see you know how to repair stuff. You've got to show me your skills!"

"Thanks! The next time something breaks in this house, I'll make sure to bring you along with me. Maybe you can be my assistant!"

"I'd love to be your assistant," Lincoln said, winning another hug on Lana's behalf.

The Loud house princess then stepped up. "Hi Linky! I'm Lola, and I enjoy competing in beauty pageants. I have won 16 titles so far; 10 from my school, 5 from regional pageants, and 1 state pageant. I also love hosting tea parties and I'd be honored if you could attend my next one!" Lola said giving Lincoln a cute smile.

"Awesome! I'm glad to see you enjoy showing off your beauty and talent to people. You are indeed a very beautiful young lady and I can see why you've won so many pageants. And I would love to attend your next tea party. Sounds very fun!"

Lola was touched by Lincoln complimenting her beauty, leading her to jump into Lincoln's arms and give him a hug and princess kiss on his left cheek.

"Why thank you! You're quite a gentleman," Lola said as Lincoln hugged her back. "By the way, Lana forgot to mention this, but me and Lana are twin sisters. That's why we look alike."

"Aww, that's cute! You two are very adorable," Lincoln said, making the twins blush.

Just then, a loud explosion boomed in the living room. And it was none other than the nerd scientist of the household. "Hello male sibling unit. My name is Lisa Loud," the young prodigy introduced herself, speaking with a lateral lisp and a formal tone. "I am quite knowledgeable in the sciences and mathematics, possessing twenty Nobel prizes due to the advanced research and discoveries I've made."

"Nice to meet you Lisa," Lincoln said, imitating the scientist's formal tone. "You're a very distinguished young lady, and I look forward to seeing what more discoveries you'll make."

"Thank you brother. Right now I am conducting research on unidentified flying objects, street name UFOs. Would you like to take part in the research?"

"Absolutely! I would like to see what you can come up with to explain the strange objects and lights people sometimes see in the sky. It's a very mysterious and fun topic!"

"Agreed Lincoln. And you already met our youngest sister earlier. Her name is Lily. She went with our parents earlier to the adoption center to bring you to the family."

"Yes, I did meet Lily earlier today. Right you little cutie pie?" Lincoln said turning to Lily who sat in front of him and giggled at Lincoln's words.

"Alright Lincoln, this is who we are," Lori said. "Welcome to the Loud family!"

"Welcome to Loud family Lincoln!" everyone then said.

"Thanks guys! I'm so pleased to meet all of you. It's awesome to hear about your amazing talents and your interests," Lincoln replied. "Oh and before I forget, let me formally introduce myself. I'm Lincoln Loud. I'm 11 years old and I love reading _Ace Savvy_ comic books. I also enjoy watching action TV shows and movies and anything related to camping and survival skills. But most importantly, I love families. And now that I'm one myself, and after seeing how well you've all welcomed me to this home, I can safely say that I love this family."

With that, the Loud sisters took Lincoln into a group hug. Lori then said, "I'm glad you love us Lincoln. We love you too bro and we hope you'll enjoy living with us here. Now how about we show you your room?"

"Please," said Lincoln.

"Okay, follow us." Lori and the Loud sisters led Lincoln up the stairs and to his new room.

"Alright Lincoln," Lori said. "Here's your room. Mom and Dad got you a comfortable bed, a bookshelf for you to place your favorite _Ace Savvy_ comics, and this desktop so that you can put your personal stuff on, such as your backpack or a glass of water."

"Wow, this place looks great! Thanks Lori!" Lincoln said, entering his room and looking at everything in it with appreciation. The Loud sisters smiled as they saw Lincoln make himself comfortable in his new room.

"I'm just going to rest in here for a few minutes, this bed feels very nice and soft," Lincoln said sighing happily.

"No problem Linc. The bathroom is at the end of the hall over there and if you need anything just let any of us know, okay?" Lori said sweetly.

"Okay, thanks again Lori!" Lincoln said. The Loud sisters proceeded to their respective rooms to relax a bit, leaving Lincoln to enjoy the softness of his bed.

After about 20 minutes, Lincoln felt the urge to use the bathroom. He got off his bed and began walking towards the end of the hall. Present in the hallway was Leni who had decided to vacuum up the second floor to keep it tidy and clean.

Leni noticed Lincoln approaching her and gave him a warm smile. "Hi Linky!"

"Hi Leneeeeee—" Lincoln suddenly felt a strong sucking motion overtake him. He felt himself being dragged; his clothes were stretching out extremely. And then, _rip!_ Lincoln gasped in shock when he found out what caused the ripping noise. Leni had accidentally pointed the vacuum's suction tube in Lincoln's direction when she saw him coming. She had intended to wave hello but by mistake she used the hand that held onto the suction tube she was using to clean the hall. Because the vacuum possessed a strong motor, it held a suction power so great that it caused Lincoln's clothes to tear off his body and get sucked into the vacuum.

Lincoln now stood in the hallway in his white undies, blushing blood red, frozen in place, and unable to react. To make matters worse for him, the other Loud sisters had come out of their rooms since they had heard the tearing noise and wanted to find out what had caused it. Expecting to find a discarded piece of paper or a torn dress on the ground, they gasped in shock when they found out the embarrassing truth.

Leni herself didn't know what to say. Fortunately, she had immediately reacted at the occurrence by turning off the vacuum, preventing Lincoln's underwear from being torn off as well. But still, she felt embarrassed for her mistake. Not finding any other way to respond, Leni softly said to Lincoln, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it." Lincoln continued to stand in the hallway, unable to react. He had never before had this happen to him, and the fact that not one, not two, but _all_ the Loud sisters were looking at his nearly fully exposed body made him ever more uncomfortable.

After a long, silent two minutes, with Lincoln still frozen, the Loud sisters decided to approach Lincoln and console him.

"We're so sorry Lincoln. We didn't mean to see you in your underwear. We just wanted to find out what the ripping noise we heard was, but it unfortunately led us to see your undies," the Loud sisters said in unison.

"If it helps you feel better Lincoln, you actually look pretty cute in your underwear!" Lola said.

"Yeah, totally bro. You actually look cute in them white undies," Luna agreed.

"And it's not like you're the only one who's had this happen," Lori chimed in. "Some of us have also been caught in our undies before. For instance, Dad once walked into my room while I was changing. He hadn't meant to see my underwear, he only wanted to ask me a question and just happened to come into my room at the wrong time."

"And my boyfriend Benny once saw me in my underwear while I was changing backstage at my school's auditorium. He also had wanted to ask me a question about a play we were going to perform that day and he just so happened to find me changing into my stage costume," Luan added.

"The point is that you're not alone. We too have been discovered in our underwear," Lori said. "I just want to let you know that everything is okay. We're not here to try to embarrass you or make you feel bad. We want you to feel good and to feel comfortable with us. What Leni did was an accident. She never meant to have this happen." At this point, Lincoln finally began reacting, with his face starting to return to its normal color. His sisters' words were comforting him and were starting to make him feel better.

After several more seconds, Lincoln finally managed to open his mouth and said, "It's okay you guys. I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier, I was just too shocked by this sudden event that I couldn't figure out how to respond. But I knew none of you meant for this to happen and please know that from the bottom of my heart I am not at all mad. And Leni," he turned, facing her, "I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to rip my clothes off. Don't worry about it; everything's okay." Leni teared up a bit from hearing his brother's soothing words. They had helped her calm down. She then gave him a comforting hug.

"Thanks Linky. You're such a kind guy. To make up for what I did, I'll make you a new pair of clothes, and also, there's something else I'd like to do for you so you can feel better. Just come into my room."

"No problem Leni. Don't worry about making it up to me. I'll just grab a new pair of clothes that I bought earlier today at the mall and problem solved!"

"I appreciate your kindness Lincoln, but really, please come into my room, I want to show you something important!" Leni insisted.

"Alright Leni," Lincoln said not wanting to disappoint his fashionista sister. "Please do show me what you'd like to share with me."

"Yay! Right this way," Leni exclaimed excitedly, leading Lincoln into her room whom she shared with Lori. "Have a seat on my bed," she said as she closed the bedroom door.

"Alright!"

"Okay Lincoln, don't freak out about what I'm going to do next, okay? This is just to make you feel better."

"No worries Leni. I promise you I won't freak out," Lincoln said smiling.

"Great!" Leni then proceeded to take off her green dress and white frills, exposing her bra and panties to Lincoln, who was still in his undies. "See Linky? Now you're looking at _my_ underwear. I'm doing this because I want you to feel better after what I did to you. I saw your underwear and now you're seeing mine. Do you feel better now?" she asked hopefully.

Lincoln wasn't expecting Leni to do this, but he understood that she really meant to make him feel better and he didn't want to see her upset. Moved by what she did, Lincoln got up and gave Leni a tight hug.

"Leni, although you didn't need to do this, I do appreciate how you're trying to make me feel good again. Thank you so much, really, thank you."

"You're very welcome Linky," Leni said, hugging Lincoln tightly and stroking his soft white hair with her fingers. The two stood there in their undies, hugging for a long time, allowing themselves to feel each other's love and care until suddenly, they heard a voice from downstairs that yelled…

"Dinner's ready!"

**Alright everybody. This is going to be a wrap for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I hope you like how Leni showed her display of extreme kindness towards Lincoln. It's why she is one of my favorite sisters from **_**The Loud House**_**. I know I had originally said that I would have Lincoln visit each of the sister's rooms in this chapter but I decided to change that because I didn't want to bring out too much detail on the sisters' rooms (yet). It would have made this chapter substantially longer if I had done it that way. I will eventually have Lincoln visit each sister's room though so please don't dismay! Anyways, chapter 5 will see some family time, starting with Lincoln having dinner with the Louds. I may introduce one or two sisters' rooms as part of Lincoln getting to bond with his sisters. That's it for now! This is Erik from EAP715, signing off. God bless. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I'm back! I read your votes regarding what you wanted to see in this chapter. Because the results were approximately 50/50, I decided to do the following.**

**I decided to include the dinner scene for those who requested it because several people asked for it. However, if you are not interested in reading the dinner scene, feel free to skip to a little bit of action which begins after the first horizontal line in the story. That being said, I hope you enjoy chapter 5 of "The Loud Crush!"**

At the sound of Rita Loud's booming voice, Leni and Lincoln got dressed up and joined their sisters in their descend to the dinner table. The Loud parents had just returned home from the bank and they brought along with them a savory must-have treat for the kids.

"Feeling hungry Linky?" Leni asked her white-haired brother as they both headed into the dining room.

"You bet!" Lincoln replied cheerfully, his stomach rumbling in confirmation. As Lincoln entered the dining hall and took a seat in between Leni and Luan, he pondered about what his parents might have brought for dinner. He was hoping for one of his favorite meals; pizza, Mac 'n Cheese, lasagna, or even a slight chance of an American Diner Double burger from Denny's.

Lincoln smiled to each one of his sisters as they took their seats at the dining table. To his shock, all of the Loud girls gave him a romantic type of smile, with their gleaming eyes focusing on his face. Lincoln hadn't expected his sisters to give him that sort of look. He had only meant to make them feel comfortable about dining with him. But for some odd reason, the Loud girls stared at him profoundly. In fact, Lincoln noted that several of the girls stared at him dreamily, as if wanting to spend some alone time with him. In special, Lynn Jr. and Luna seemed to be the most attracted to his face. They both appreciated their brother's soft, white hair, his smooth facial skin, his gleaming blue eyes, and his cute, welcoming smile. It was too much for Lynn Jr. and Luna to handle.

"_Wow, he's got such a good complexion," _Luna said in her mind. _"And his smile is just too cute to resist! If only I could give those lips a kiss—"_ Luna then gasped in shock at this thought. Sure, Lincoln was a handsome young man. But to want to kiss her brother in the lips, let alone the fact that she had only met him a few hours ago? Something wasn't quite right about that, and it made Luna a bit uncomfortable sitting in front of the 11-year old boy.

Luna wasn't alone however. Lynn Jr. was too having some complex thoughts. _"He's quite the handsome guy. With that sweet smile of his and those cute eyes! Mmmmmmm! But that smile, ohhhh, I just want to taste those smooth, soft lips—errr, doh!"_ Lynn Jr. smacked her head upon hearing that thought. _"Get it together LJ! Lincoln's your new brother! You wouldn't want to scare him away! But man, those lips…"_

In the meanwhile, Lincoln had been doing his best not to portray a sense of confusion or awkwardness towards his sisters. They were creeping him out a little bit with their exaggerated smiles, but Lincoln dismissed it as his sisters trying to make him feel good about being part of their family.

"Alright kids, hope your tummies are prepared to munch because your father and I got you all a giant 32-slice pizza from La Pizza Loca!" the Loud matriarch said, snapping the Loud girls out of their focused state.

"Mmmm!" Lincoln said, licking his lips. "Dinner is served!" The Loud sisters drooled at the sight of such a large pizza. They'd always eat from only a single twelve-slice pizza. They had never seen any pizza larger than the norm until now.

"Dig in kids!" Lynn Sr. said, causing all of the Loud children to immediately swoop into the giant pizza box for two slices of pizza.

"At long last…two slices..." Lola said as she dreamily ate away her pizza.

"Hmm...still needs a bit more flavor," Lola's twin sister Lana said. She took out a small box from her overalls' pocket, opening it up to reveal five earthworms. She placed the earthworms onto each of her two pizza slices and proceeded to dig in. "Mmmmm! Now _that's _what I call delish!" Lana exclaimed happily, causing her princess twin to retch.

Lincoln proceeded to eat his two slices of pizza, happy to be spending his first dinner with family. He began daydreaming about how he'd spend his Saturday with the Loud sisters, about the future trips he'd go on with the girls. He also started thinking about how he would make his sisters happy and be a big help to them. But as he munched on his triangular slices of cheese and pepperoni on dough, he felt as if he was being watched. He felt that ten pairs of eyes were locking him down, watching his every move, and he didn't like the sensation very much.

Lincoln decided to stop daydreaming and lifted his head to observe his sisters. And sure enough, they were all looking at him, in the same dreamy way they had stared at him a bit earlier. They may have been chewing away, but they still had their focus on him. Lincoln was still unable to understand why the Loud girls were staring at him that way. Was there something about him that caught their attention?

"_Maybe I made some funny look with my face,"_ Lincoln thought to himself. _"Or perhaps the way I eat my food is strange."_

Lincoln decided that one of those assumptions was right and shrugged away the glares of his sisters. He soon finished up his pizza and was preparing to get up and go throw away his scraps when out of the corner of his eye he caught a rather disturbing sight.

He noticed Lynn Jr. and Luna were drooling saliva out of their mouths, seemingly in a trance. What made it even more awkward for him was that they both seemed to be focusing on him the most, not moving their pupils away from him for even a nanosecond. The other Loud girls had by this point stopped staring at him and were now talking amongst themselves, but Lynn Jr. and Luna were still locked onto him. _"I wonder what's up with them two," _Lincoln thought, _"I hope they're alright."_

Lincoln excused himself from the dinner table saying, "Thanks Mom and Dad for this wonderful dinner. Pizza is definitely one of my favorites. I'm just going to go throw away my trash and head up to my room to chill for a bit."

"You're very welcome son," Rita and Lynn Sr. both said together.

"Sure, go relax upstairs!" Lynn Sr. said next. "Or, if you want to, you can watch some TV right here in the living room."

"No, that's okay, thanks Dad. I just want to read some _Ace Savvy_ comics for now."

"Okay son, sounds good! Have fun reading!" the patriarch said.

Lincoln nodded and proceeded to discard his refuse. As he headed towards his room he said to his sisters, "Thanks for giving me this great dining experience. I finally know what it feels like to eat with family." Despite the awkwardness (and rather silence) of dinner, Lincoln was still grateful for having been able to share a dining experience with a family.

"You're welcome Lincoln!" the Loud sisters replied.

Lori then said, "Remember, if you need anything, just let any of us know, okay?"

"Sure thing Lori, thanks!"

"No problem bro. Have fun reading!" Lori said smiling. Lincoln then went into his room upstairs and began reading his favorite comic.

Luna and Lynn Jr. were now facing towards the stairs, still drooling saliva onto the dining table. Lori and Leni noticed that the rocker and athlete were emitting this strange behavior and decided to ask them what was going on.

"Lynn?" Leni began. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Luna," Lori said. "Is anything wrong?"

Neither of them responded, making Lori and Leni a bit worried.

"Lynn, Luna!" Lori spoke again, this time louder. "What's wrong?"

Once again, they received no response from either the athlete or the rocker.

"_Please forgive me for this,"_ Leni said to herself, now getting a bit impatient.

"LYNN! LUNA!"

"I've got to kiss those sweet lips of Linc—" Both Lynn Jr. and Luna gasped in shock, realizing that they accidentally blurted out their thoughts. They hadn't meant to of course but Leni's yell startled them into doing so. They fortunately never finished saying their thoughts, but they still panicked at the thought of what would happen next.

"What?!" Leni said confused. "You have to kiss the sweet lips of who?"

"Uh...nothing!" Luna and Lynn Jr. said in unison, smiling nervously.

"Come on guys, don't worry about it. Remember, we're a family and we're here to listen to anything you want to tell us. We won't make fun of either of you, we promise," Lori said calmly. "Now, can you please repeat what you just said?"

Luna and Lynn Jr. began to sweat nervously. They didn't want their sisters to find out about the thoughts that were hitting their minds, let alone Lincoln.

"Umm, me and Luna were um... just reciting some uh... some lines for a play we're doing uh...together at...um…" Lynn Jr. stuttered, unable to find her words.

"...School!" Luna yelled out. "Yeah, school!"

Unaware to both Lynn Jr. and Luna, Lisa had been taking notes on both of the girls' behavior and the way they stuttered as they talked. She especially took note of that outburst they made regarding kissing the sweet lips of "Linc." Lisa was curious to see where this discussion would go next. She wanted to know why her athlete and rocker sisters were acting so strange.

"But you guys don't go to school together!" Leni said. "Lynn goes to Royal Woods Middle while Luna goes to Royal Woods High with me."

"Well, um, you see...my drama teacher asked me to have Lynn participate in the play since he needed, um, a sports girl and there was uh no one else willing to take that role," Luna replied, sweating heavily.

"Um, yep, that's it!" Lynn Jr. said in agreement.

"Oh, okay," Lori said. "So I guess that thing you both said about needing to kiss the lips of 'Linc' is just a line from that play?"

"Exactly!" Lynn Jr. and Luna said.

"Well that's great!" Lori said. "I mean, that wasn't so bad was it? There's nothing wrong with you guys participating in a play. We're glad you're branching out from your typical interests and are exploring different things."

"We're so proud of you two!" Leni said. Lynn Jr. and Luna were starting to calm down, confident that they had successfully fooled their two eldest sisters. Lisa continued taking notes, unconvinced of Lynn Jr. and Luna's responses.

_"Hmm...something's fishy about their answers. A play? Since when have Luna and Lynn ever been interested in live theater? I've got to get to the bottom of this."_ Lisa then excused herself from the dining room and went upstairs to her room and laboratory to continue working on her investigation.

"We literally are proud of you," Lori continued. "So, when's the play taking place?"

Lynn Jr. and Luna froze after hearing that question. What could they say? They needed to come up with a clever way to prevent the truth from seeping out. They got themselves into this problem, and now they needed to go along with their white lie if they were to prevent themselves from being humiliated. Worse, they could ruin their chance of getting to bond well their brother if he ever found out.

"Umm, my drama teacher hasn't yet told us when we are going to perform the play, but once we find out, we'll let you know," Luna said.

"Oh alright. No problem. Just let us know as you find out when the play will be performed. We'd love to go watch you guys perform!" Lori smiled.

"Okay, sounds good!" Luna said.

"Alright, thanks for clearing everything up with me, and next time you guys have something pestering your mind, just talk to me, okay? There's literally no reason for you guys to be scared of me," Lori said.

"Okay, sure thing!" Lynn Jr. and Luna responded. They both then left the dining hall and scurried up to their respective rooms to reflect on what just occurred, their faces red and sweaty.

* * *

After the Louds held their dinner, they went on about themselves, doing their favorite activities to kill time. Lincoln was currently reading some of his favorite issues of _Ace Savvy_ in his bedroom. He was quite comfortable on his memory foam mattress, enjoying his stay at Casa Loud.

"Ah, this is life. All thanks to my new Mom, Dad, and sisters!" Lincoln said to himself, sighing happily. He continued reading his comic for another twenty minutes until he got bored. He decided that he wanted to watch some TV and headed downstairs into the living room.

In the sofa, he spotted Lynn Jr. watching a baseball match. Lincoln was quite intrigued by the sport, and while he didn't quite understand all the perks of baseball, he still liked watching some baseball games from time to time. Plus, since Lynn Jr. was a distinguished athlete, he was confident that she could help him understand all the rules and mechanics of baseball.

"Hey Lynn!" Lincoln said. "Mind if I watch the baseball match with you?"

Lynn Jr. immediately blushed red and began to tremble. Lincoln's appearance made her recall the terrible incident she had during dinner earlier that day, an incident she didn't want to think about for the time being.

***Flashback***

Lynn Jr. was facing towards the stairs, drooling saliva onto the dining table. Leni had noticed that she was emitting this strange behavior and decided to ask her what was going on.

"Lynn?" Leni began. "Are you feeling okay?"

She didn't respond, making Leni a bit worried. She was busy away, staring at the staircase.

"Lynn! What's wrong?"

She still paid no attention to the concerned voice calling her.

"_Please forgive me for this,"_ Leni said to herself, now getting a bit impatient.

"LYNN!"

"I've got to kiss those sweet lips of Linc—" Lynn Jr. gasped in shock, realizing that she had accidentally blurted out her thoughts. She hadn't meant to of course but Leni's yell startled her into doing so.

"What?!" Leni said confused. "You have to kiss the sweet lips of who?"

"Uh...nothing!" Lynn Jr. said, smiling nervously.

***End of flashback***

Since that incident, Lynn Jr. had trouble staying calm. Deep down inside her heart were mixed feelings about Lincoln. She felt this weird attraction towards him, and she didn't know why. During dinner, she had focused heavily on Lincoln's face, and she had been thinking about how handsome his white hair was, how smooth his facial skin looked, and especially, how sweet and cute his smile beamed. Sure, Lincoln was her brother, but boy, was he quite the handsome guy! Almost to the point where she wanted to grab Lincoln and give him a long, tender ki—

"Um, Lynn? Why aren't you answering me?"

Lynn Jr. snapped out of her thoughts. "Uh, uh, sorry Linc. I was just distracted thinking about a project I have to finish for, uh, school. How can I, uh, help you?"

"I just wanted to see if it was okay if I watched the baseball game with you. And I was kinda hoping you could explain the game to me so I can understand it fully. I sort of have an idea of how the game works but I'm still confused about certain things. And since you are a very talented, young athlete, I was hoping you could help me understand the game."

Lynn Jr. once again started to shake upon hearing her brother's complement that she was a very talented, young athlete. It only reinforced her thoughts and feelings towards Lincoln. He was a very nice and polite guy, thus lovable, but she didn't want to spill the beans to him and potentially ruin her chance to build a bond with him. Out of panic, she punched Lincoln in the face, causing him to fall onto the floor. She then raced into her room, locked her door and began trying to relax.

Lincoln laid on the floor, both confused and hurt by what Lynn Jr. did. _"What the heck? I only asked if I could watch the baseball game with her and if she could explain baseball to me so I could understand it well. I don't understand, why did she just punch me like that? She could've simply said no."_

Lincoln got up and sat on the couch. He decided to let the incident go, thinking that Lynn Jr. perhaps just wanted to mess with him. She was an athlete after all, and he reasoned that based on the way some athletes behaved on TV, that Lynn Jr. just wanted to show him her tough nature. Lincoln decided to watch the baseball match, hoping to get a better grasp of how the game worked by listening closely to the announcers' commentary.

* * *

It was now 10:00 PM in the Loud house. Lynn Sr. and Rita instructed the Loud children to head up to their rooms and get ready for bed.

As the Loud girls headed towards their rooms, Lynn Sr. approached Lincoln who had just finished watching the baseball match. "Hey son, I see you like watching baseball."

"Hey Dad. Yeah, baseball is quite an interesting sport. I just wish I could understand it."

"Oh, you mean that there's certain things you don't get about baseball?"

"Yes Dad. Like for instance, I'm confused as to how strikes are given. I thought that for every ball a batter missed, a strike was assigned. I know that three strikes means one out, but I've noticed that even after three failed attempts, the batter still wasn't out. I don't know why that happens!"

"Ah, I see what you mean. Well, I myself am not too good at explaining baseball even though I understand how the game works. But you do have a sister who's an expert in sports, and that sister is Lynn Jr. Have you tried asking her to explain the striking system to you?"

"Yes Dad, she was watching the baseball match when I came into the living room."

"Great! And did she help you understand the way strikes work?"

Lincoln didn't know what to say. On the one hand he wanted to tell his dad the truth about how Lynn Jr. had punched him in the face and ran up to her room. But on the other hand, he didn't want to get his athlete sister in trouble, especially because he thought she was only messing around with him as part of her sporty nature.

"Yes, she did help me understand the way strikes work. She is quite the pro when it comes to sports!" Lincoln decided to say.

"Excellent! I'm glad she helped you out. Alright son, it's ten o'clock and it's time for bed. I want you to get a good night's rest for tomorrow. Me and your mother have an exciting trip planned and I wouldn't want you to oversleep."

"Oh sweet! That's so awesome!" Lincoln said jumping excitedly.

"I'm glad you're excited about the trip. Now go on and wash up for bed alright?"

"Sure thing Dad!" Lincoln said, giving his father a tight hug before rushing into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

A few minutes later, Lincoln came out of the bathroom ready for bed. Before he went into his room though, he wanted to be polite and wish his sisters a good night's rest.

"Good night guys! Hope you all have sweet dreams!" he yelled into the hall. Lincoln only expected his sisters to yell out "good night" from their rooms, but he was touched when instead, he saw his sisters come out from their rooms, and one-by-one, give him a hug and a tender kiss on his forehead or cheeks.

"Good night Lincoln, see you tomorrow," Lori said, hugging him tight and placing a wet kiss on his forehead.

"Nighty night Linky," Leni said, giving Lincoln a tight hug and a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams Lincoln. Gotta get those Z's going!" Luan said, hugging him and kissing him on his left cheek.

"Good night Lincoln," Lucy said in monotone. She gave him a hug and a kiss on his right cheek.

"Good night Linc," Lana said, jumping into Lincoln's arms for a tight embrace. Although not a fan herself of kisses, she made an exception with Lincoln and gave him a long wet kiss on his left cheek.

"Good night Linky!" Lola said, jumping into Lincoln's arms and giving him a "princess" kiss on both of his cheeks.

"Good night male sibling. Make sure you get your required REM sleep for tomorrow," Lisa said in a serious tone. She wasn't sure about whether or not to display the same affection her older sisters were showing towards Lincoln. She wasn't the type of person to show affection for her siblings through hugs and kisses, but she caved in this time, only because this was about her new brother.

"Okay Lincoln. I'm normally not one to display affection or to give hugs and kisses, but because you are my new male unit, I shall consent to do what your other sisters have done." She then gave Lincoln a warm hug and a kiss on his left cheek. "Rest well Lincoln."

And finally, Lily crawled up to Lincoln, allowing him to pick her up for an embrace.

"Goo nigh Yincoln," Lily babbled as best as she could, kissing him in the forehead.

"Good night to you too Lily, see you tomorrow!" Lincoln then went to place Lily in her crib inside Lisa's room. As he headed off into his room, he realized that there were two of his sisters who he didn't see in the hallway: Lynn Jr. and Luna. While upset about not hearing from them when he called out "good night" he decided not to give much thought to them.

"They probably just fell asleep. No big deal!" Lincoln said to himself, going into his room. Just as he was about to close his door though, he noticed a hand pop out through the small gap left.

"Uh uh uh, not without us giving you our good night!" Rita said, pushing Lincoln's door open.

"Oh right! Sorry Mom," Lincoln said, allowing his mom to embrace him in a tight hug.

"Sweet dreams my little guy. I hope you rest well," she said, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks Mom! Have a great night too!"

Lynn Sr. then came inside to give his good night to his new son. "May you have a great night Lincoln. Hope you have a nice dream!" he said, giving Lincoln a hug and a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks Dad. I hope you rest well!" Lynn Sr. and Rita then exited Lincoln's room, waving him goodbye as they closed his door.

"Ah, thank God for this family. I'm so happy to be part of a family that actually loves me," Lincoln said, closing his eyes shut, drifting into a sweet slumber.

Not long after, every Loud too fell into a deep sleep. Except for Lynn Jr. and Luna. Both had their eyes wide open, still thinking about the incident that occurred not too long ago. Fortunately for Luna, she was able to eventually drift herself into slumber after an hour and a half of twisting and turning in her bed by listening to some classical guitar music through her headphones. As she fell asleep, she thought about how she had avoided Lincoln's "good night." She felt bad for not having given Lincoln a goodnight hug and kiss, but she also hadn't wanted to risk going berserk in front of him. She didn't want Lincoln to think of her as a weird person or find out about her secret.

As for Lynn Jr., things were really stiffening up for her. After having panicked in front of Lincoln and having punched him in the face out of fear, all that she could say to herself while staring at her ceiling hoping to fall asleep was

"What have I done?"

**Alright everyone, this is chapter 5 for you all. Things will begin to ramp up from here. How will Lincoln manage with what is about to come? Stay tuned for chapter 6 and find out for yourself!**

**On a side note, I want to let you all know that for the time being, I'll only be able to update this story about once every two weeks as my college workload is increasing. With two big midterms coming up, I'll need to spend some time studying for the exams. If I can update this story more frequently, I will have more chapters published in a shorter time. But for now, I hope it's okay with you all if I update once every two weeks.**

**Alright, that's it for now. This is Erik from EAP715, signing off. God bless. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Here's chapter six (finally) in which we will see how Lynn Jr. handles her mistake, as well as the trip that is set to take place on this coming day. I hope you all enjoy!**

Lynn Jr. laid on her bed with her eyes wide open not knowing how she could possibly apologize to her recently admitted brother for what she did. She had begun developing a crush on him since his arrival to the Loud residence. He was really attractive to her, especially with that unique white hair of his and his cute smile. The athlete hadn't been able to manage her emotions well, and her tough nature made it difficult for her to easily express sensitive feelings such as love, sadness, and fear. But she realized that she could have and should've made the extra effort to prevent her toughness from surfacing onto Lincoln.

"Man, I really got to work on controlling my nerves," Lynn thought to herself. "I should've kept my cool when Lincoln offered to watch the baseball game with me. But I couldn't help it! I didn't know what to do with that cutie right in front of me, darn it, I'm bringing that up again! Just calm down Lynn, calm down…"

Lynn tried calming herself down by doing some deep breathing exercises and later bouncing a tennis ball off the wall of her room. This thankfully did help her come back to her senses.

"Phew, glad that helped," the jock sighed in relief. "But what am I going to do? I can't just leave things the way they are! I've got to make it up to Linc somehow."

Just then, Lynn heard a door creak open and some footsteps mobilize out in the hallway. She decided to crack open her door a bit to see who it was. She was stunned to see that it was none other than her white-haired brother walking down the hallway to use the bathroom. "Hmm…" she pondered to herself, "There he is, maybe now's the chance I can apologize to him for what I did. But how can I lay this out to him?" The athlete deep down wanted to apologize to Lincoln for having punched him, but at the same time she didn't want to spill the beans and potentially create distance between herself and Lincoln. She had to think of something, and quickly, as Lincoln would soon return to his room.

"Come on LJ, think, think, think! You've got a relationship, uh, I mean, siblingship to save here!" Lynn panicked. Just then, the bathroom door opened. She peeped out her head a bit into the hallway to notice that rather than head back to his room, Lincoln went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Excellent!" Lynn said happily. "Here's my chance!" And without a skip of a heartbeat, Lynn quietly rushed downstairs and into the kitchen, where she saw Lincoln grabbing a glass of water.

Lincoln caught glimpse of her and turned to face her. "Hey Lynn! You still up this late?"

"Yeah, I'm just having some trouble going to sleep," Lynn replied with a hint of sadness in her voice. Lincoln caught the distress in her tone and immediately felt concerned for her.

"I see. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to get a glass of milk to see if that will help me fall asleep."

"That's a great idea, but I'm not sure if that's really what's bothering you. You sound, sort of upset about something bigger."

Lynn sighed, "No, everything's okay, really, I'm just tired—" She was interrupted by a look of disbelief from Lincoln who now stood close to his athlete sister.

Placing a hand on her left shoulder, Lincoln said, "Lynn, if anything is making you feel sad, just tell me. I'm your brother. I know we just barely met but believe me, you're part of my new family, the family I've always wanted to have. I care about you sis and if there's anything I can do to help you feel better, you can count on me. Don't be afraid to tell me what's on your mind, I'm all open-ears just for you."

Feeling a bit relieved, Lynn decided that it was time to make her move. "Alright Lincoln, I'll be honest. I am feeling upset, and it's because of what I did to you yesterday. You came to me wanting to watch a baseball game with me, and all I did was punch you in the face and run off. I didn't mean to hurt you Lincoln, I was just feeling a bit, well, um, shy."

Hearing this puzzled Lincoln a bit. "Wait, is that why you punched me in the face? Because you were shy being next to me?"

"Yes Linc," Lynn said, tears welling up in her eyes. "You see, as an athlete I tend to act tough when I'm around others. I believe that all athletes should be tough, strong, and never let their emotions loose. It's a sign of weakness for an athlete to show sensitivity. That's why I punched you. I didn't want you to think of me as a sensitive girl, I didn't want you to think that I wasn't tough. I didn't want you to think of me as," and Lynn had a hard time pronouncing this out, "a _loser._" Lynn then sobbed silently. She could no longer hold back.

Lincoln, feeling sorry, closed in on Lynn and brought her into a tight hug.

"Oh Lynn, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt this way," Lincoln consoled, brushing his fingers through Lynn's hair.

"No Lincoln, _I'm_ sorry," Lynn said. "I'm sorry for having punched you and for not confessing to you the truth."

"Lynn, it's okay, don't worry about it. I actually forgave you for that after you ran up to your room. I thought you just wanted to play tough on me. You are an athlete after all and so I realized that that must've been the reason why you punched me. But I understand now what really happened. Don't worry, okay? Everything's going to be just fine."

"You sure?" Lynn said, sniffling. "You're not mad at me?"

"No way Lynn! I would never be mad at you, especially after knowing the truth. I appreciate that you were honest. It means a whole lot to me."

Lynn Jr. wiped off the tears on her face and with a smile wrapped her arms around Lincoln and hugged him tightly.

"Aww, thanks Linc," she said, giving Lincoln a soft kiss on his left cheek. Lincoln immediately blushed a bit, not expecting Lynn to offer him this act of love. Knowing now that Lynn did truly love him, he returned the kiss onto her left cheek.

"You're very welcome Lynn. I hope that now that you got this off your chest you can get some good night's rest."

"It does feel good to have opened up and let out my worries. I feel much better now."

"Awesome! Now let's get back to our rooms before someone else finds out we're down here," Lincoln said with a smile.

"Great idea, good night Linc!"

"Good night Lynn!" The two exchanged another quick hug before finally heading on back to bed.

"Ahhh, it sure feels good to have made things right," Lynn said to herself before sleep finally overtook her.

* * *

In the meantime, Luna had awoken from what she considered to be a terrible nightmare. She had dreamed about having a typical normal weekday, only that Lincoln was in every scene of her dream. In the dream, Luna saw herself at school sitting in her AP Algebra II class, trying to understand what her instructor was saying. As she listened to the teacher's lecture, she spotted Lincoln all of a sudden sitting beside her, with hearts in his eyes, blowing kisses at her. Luna panicked at this sight and decided to ask her instructor for permission to go to the nurse on the pretext that she was feeling ill. The instructor approved and Luna made her way to the nurse's office. But as she walked along the school hallway, she noticed Lincoln was going after her, as if trying to trap her. Luna began to run, but as she picked up her pace, Lincoln only sped after her. Just as Luna was going to grab the door handle of the nurse's office, she felt herself get dragged onto the ground, only to face a Lincoln gone wild. Luna tried getting off the floor, but felt her muscles weaken until she could no longer fight against Lincoln's hold. Seeing that Luna had been frozen still, Lincoln began to mush her all over her face, causing Luna to scream out of her dream.

Now Luna sat on her bed, not understanding what she had just seen. She was relieved to find out that she had only been dreaming, but the way everything had played out had made her feel as if she had been living reality in an alternate world. She glanced over to her roommate Luan, who slept underneath her mattress, thinking that perhaps her scream had woken her up, but surprisingly, she still remained in a profound sleep.

Luna then softly spoke to herself, "Could it be a vision? A vision that Lincoln loves me? I mean, I do love Lincoln, I love him as the brother I've always wanted, but I think I love him more than just that. Could it be—nah, it's just a dream. I'm sure Lincoln only sees me as a sister. I've just gotta make sure no one finds out about this." And it was then that Luna realized that she was in fact in love with her eleven-year-old brother. Sure, she had recently gotten to meet him and she hadn't yet established a strong bond with him yet, but he was just so adorable to her. She couldn't help but daydream of her and Lincoln sharing a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, perhaps even one day getting married and forming a family—

"No. Bad Luna, bad!" the rocker scolded herself. "Lincoln is your little bro; you can't let your feelings guide your actions. If you want a chance at bonding with him, don't let the cat out of the bag."

Luna then heard Luan yawn and glanced down to see her now awake. "Luna? What's all this yelling about? Who are you talking to?" Luna gasped. She had to come up with a cover, and quickly.

"Lunes, everything okay? What's all that about not letting the cat out of the bag?"

"Uh, everything's okay! I was just reciting some lines of the play I'm performing for school. I just want to make sure I've got all my stuff ready to go for rehearsal on Monday."

"Oh, okay," Luan shrugged. "But try to keep it down please, I'm trying to get some good sleep."

"Sure thing, sorry sis!" Luna whispered. Luan nodded and slid back under her covers to rest some more.

"Phew, that was close!" Luna said. She decided to stop thinking about her nightmare and go back to sleep. Hopefully she wouldn't have another dream with Lincoln in it.

* * *

It was now Saturday 9 AM at the Loud house. Every member of the Loud family was starting to awake from their siesta. Lynn Sr. had gotten up a half hour early to prepare breakfast for his eleven children. After all, with a family so large, it took quite some time (and energy) to prepare excellent meals. But at least for him, he was quite the chef and he knew the tastes of his children quite well, sans Lincoln who was new to the family. But soon, Lynn Sr. would narrow down his tastes too.

"Kids! Breakfast is ready in the kitchen! Come on down whenever you're ready!" the patriarch shouted upon placing the kids' prepared meals at the dining table. Just then, all of the Loud children stampeded down into the dining hall to indulge on their freshly prepared meals.

Well, all except for one. Luna Loud. The rocker herself was having trouble going downstairs to eat her breakfast. She still hadn't been able to get over her feud about Lincoln. Sure, she hadn't done anything nasty to him like Lynn Jr. did, but she was still fearful about losing her opportunity to bond with Lincoln. It would be very difficult for her to break free from this constraint, given that she couldn't stare at Lincoln without going crazy. She was about to forfeit breakfast when she heard someone summoning her.

"Luna!" Rita Loud called from the dining table. "Aren't you coming down for breakfast?"

"Coming Mom, just a sec!" Luna then took a couple of deep breaths, telling herself, "Just don't focus on him too much. Act natural. Just eat your breakfast and head on to your room and it'll be all good."

"Luna! Your food is getting cold!" Rita called out again.

"Coming!" Luna replied. She then raced down the stairs and joined the rest of the Louds at the dining table.

"So," Lynn Sr. talked loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Today me and your mother have planned a nice trip for you all. We think it will be a nice opportunity for you and your new brother to get to bond more."

"Yes, indeed," Rita said. "We will be taking you all to Dairyland today." All the kids, except for Lincoln, cheered with excitement.

"Umm, what's Dairyland?" Lincoln asked, puzzled.

"Only the best amusement park in existence!" Lana bursted out. "It has these cool rides like a Ferris wheel, a dragon boat that sways you pretty high up, and best of all, there's this ride called the Milk Shaker which is a rollercoaster that will bounce you around and there are these cows that pop out along the ride that squirt milk all over your body. And best of all, this ride has this crazy, twisted loop that will make you barf as you enter the loop and at the end of it, the barf falls into your mouth! Mmm, good stuff if you ask me."

"Sounds fun!" Lincoln said, although a bit disgusted about the part with the barf.

"And if you're into games," Lori spoke up, "there's also an arcade with lots of different machines. You can play them to earn tickets and win prizes!"

"Oh, that's totally awesome! Can we go now Mom and Dad, please, please, please?!" Lincoln said, now as excited as his sisters.

"Hang in there little guy," Rita said. "We still need to change into our daytime clothes. And we also have to take care of some little stuff."

"Yeah," Lynn Sr. chimed in. "We need to go to the post office to mail our bill payments and we need to pick up our dry cleaning. But I promise you, it's only a few things that won't take long. After that, it'll be hours of fun for you and your sisters."

"Alrighty," Lincoln said, calming down. "I promise I'll be patient."

"Great!" Lynn Sr. said, turning towards the rest of the Louds. "How'd everyone enjoy their meal?"

"It was great!" everyone but Luna said. Luna was still busy with her meal, having trouble chewing because she had these mixed thoughts about how to act around Lincoln. These thoughts were preventing her from feeling her usually happy and rockin' mood. This didn't go unnoticed by the patriarch, however.

"Luna? Are you enjoying your meal?"

"Eh, yeah, it's okay," she replied dismissively.

"Honey, is something the matter? You don't sound like your typical energetic self," Rita inquired, getting a bit concerned.

"Nah, I just had some trouble sleeping last night, that's all," Luna said.

"Oh, I get it. I know how that feels. How about some coffee to get some energy flowing in your system?" Rita offered.

"Sure, I'd appreciate a cup of coffee, thanks Mom."

"Coming right up!" she said to Luna. To the rest of her children she said, "Alright kids, go on upstairs and get yourselves fixed up. We'll be leaving very shortly." The ten Louds then raced back to their rooms to get ready for the exciting day to come. In the meantime, Luna remained seated at the dining table, finishing up the leftovers of her meal. She felt a bit relaxed, now that Lincoln had left her field of view. "At least little bro doesn't seem to be uncomfortable around me. In fact, I don't think he's aware about me feeling weird around him."

But she was wrong. Lincoln was aware of Luna's strange behavior. He just decided not to ask her about it at the moment because he wanted to give her some space. However, he promised himself that if he kept seeing Luna acting odd that he would check up on her just to make sure she felt alright.

* * *

The Loud family was now within the crowds that toured the popular theme park in Royal Woods: Dairyland. As part of the Louds, Lincoln took the pleasure of spending some quality time at his first visit to an amusement park. And he would get to spend this time with the family he loved dearly.

"Well kids, here are your day passes," Lynn Sr. said, handing the passes to his nine oldest children. "Don't lose them or else you won't be able to access any of the rides!" The nine oldest Louds grabbed their passes and took off.

"And for you, Lisa and Lily, since you're too young to go on any of the big rides, these passes will get you onto the small rides like that train over there, or into the arcade if you want to play some games," Rita said.

"Fair enough," Lisa said. "It's good to know that you and Dairyland are looking out for our safety and well-being. I could use a good round at the arcades either way. I'll take Lily with me if you don't mind. I'll make sure she's safe and sound."

"Poo poo!" Lily said, letting out a giggle.

"Great! Have fun!" Rita said, waving to her two youngest daughters. To her husband, she said, "Lynn, how about we go play Whack-a-mole? I bet you'll never beat me!"

"Oh, it's on!" Lynn Sr. replied competitively.

Meanwhile, Lincoln decided to join Lana, Lynn Jr., and Luan on the Milk Shaker. He was quite excited about experimenting the ride, given the way Lana had described it. Of course, the barf part still caused him discomfort so he pledged to keep his mouth shut as much as possible to avoid having to taste some quite nasty material.

"You ready to taste some barf Linc?" Lana asked her brother, excitedly.

"You bet!" Lincoln replied, "I can't wait to taste that milk too!"

"Let's get some action!" Lynn Jr. exclaimed.

"Let's get those COWards milking! Hahaha, get it?" Luan said jokingly. Just then, the rollercoaster operator spoke onto the speakers giving riders the typical safety instructions (_e.g._ keep your hands inside the vehicle, don't loosen your safety belt, etc.). Afterwards, he activated the ride yelling out, "Have a MILKtastic ride folks!"

Everyone cheered on as the chain attached underneath the coaster began pulling the wagons up the steep incline.

"Here goes!" yelled out Lincoln, bracing himself for what was to come.

"You said it Linc!" Lana said. "Hang on tight!"

The coaster finally reached the top of the 400-foot-tall incline. Lincoln braced himself for the speedway, with Lana prepping him, saying, "Get ready to milkshake, don't give out on us!" Lincoln patted Lana's baseball cap before being pulled down in a quick motion. Soon, Lincoln found himself screaming along with his fellow riders as they were all swooshed around turns, ups and downs, and whatever else the ride had to give them.

"Here comes the dairy!" Lana warned. Lincoln then heard a loud "MOO!" before the cows sprung up and began spraying him with milk.

"Mmm, tastes very good!" Lincoln said, trying out the milk.

"Sure does, it's 2% reduced fat. And watch out for the last cow, it's brown and spills out you know what," Lana said smiling.

Lincoln understood what Lana meant, and sure enough the last cow sprayed chocolate milk, much to Lana and Lincoln's satisfaction.

"Now that's what I call quality milk!" Lincoln exclaimed. The coaster then took a sharp left, leading the riders towards the famous barf loop.

"Here it comes Linc, the best part!" Lana said, savoring the barf in her mouth.

"Better make sure I don't open up my mouth," Lincoln said to himself a bit fearfully. After a few more small mountains, the coaster made its way onto the barf loop, and sure enough, it was so large and terrifying that it caused the riders to vomit, including Lincoln. Because everyone was still screaming due to the magnitude of the loop, the vomit spilled out of their mouths as Lana had mentioned. Unfortunately, Lincoln had to let out a scream, causing the barf in his mouth to exit.

"I just got to keep my mouth shut for now," Lincoln said. However, as the coaster exited the loop, Lynn Jr. caught sight of Lincoln's closed mouth and decided to pinch him.

"AAAAHHHH!" Lincoln yelped, only to open his mouth to his barf raining into it.

"Yee-haw! That's some good stuff!" Lana cheered as she tasted her vomit.

"Bleh! Yucky, yuck! Lynn!" Lincoln exclaimed disgusted while hearing his athletic sister laugh wildly. Still, however, he wasn't too distraught by the barf loop and managed to retain his fun state.

Shortly after, the ride approached the loading dock and Lincoln and the other riders were let off the ride. But before Lincoln could step fully out of the loading dock, he was stopped by one of the helpers.

"Here you go young man, enjoy this milktastic milkshaker," the helper said to him, offering him a strawberry milkshake.

"Wow, thanks!" Lincoln said to the helper. And to himself, "Now to wash off that nasty vomit in my mouth."

"So, what'd you think Linc, fun or not fun?" Lana asked her brother.

"Totally fun Lana. Thank you so much for bringing me onto this ride!" Lincoln said, giving Lana a hug.

"No problem Linc, I'm glad you loved it!" she replied, returning the embrace.

"How about let's hit the arcades?" Lynn Jr. offered.

"Sure thing! Just let me take a quick trip to the restroom, my bladder's really full," Lincoln said, straining a bit.

"Oh, alright, go ahead and relieve yourself, we'll wait for you right next to the balloon pop stand," Lynn Jr. replied.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to, you know," Lana added.

"Yeah, I got that. Be right back," Lincoln said, racing towards the restroom. It took Lincoln three minutes to do his necessities before he began walking back out to the park. Just then, two male teenagers approached Lincoln. One of them wore a red T-shirt with the Dairyland logo on it, with brown shorts, and the other boy bore a plain neon blue shirt with black jeans. Lana, Lynn Jr., and Luan took note of these two teens, curious to hear what they wanted to tell Lincoln.

"Hey kid," the boy with the red Dairyland T-shirt spoke up.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Lincoln inquired.

"We were just looking for this ice cream parlor and were wondering if you know where it is," the boy said, handing a Dairyland map to Lincoln.

"Oh, let me take a look," Lincoln said, studying the map. "Ah, yes, it appears that the ice cream place you're looking for is down that way," he spoke, pointing towards an isolated portion of the amusement park.

Lana, Lynn, and Luan were watching the three boys converse, being close enough to overhear some of the conversation. It was then that Luan and Lynn began feeling suspicious about the two teens. Lana, however, being pretty young in age, didn't quite know how to distinguish between a passive person asking a simple question versus a suspicious person looking to cause trouble. Thus, she only stared at the teens, without concern.

"Hmm, I don't trust these teens, I think they're up to something," remarked Lynn.

"Yeah," Luan replied. "The teens apparently are looking for a parlor that's in a lonely area," the comedian pointed out.

"You're right! Let's keep listening to see what else the teens have to say," Lynn said. Lynn and Luan then ceased talking to focus their ears on the conversation.

"Ah, so it's over there you say?" the boy in the blue T-shirt asked.

"Yeah, looking at the map, it must be in that direction," Lincoln said assuringly.

"Hmm, how about you take us there," the boy in the blue T-shirt said. "And we'll buy you an ice cream of any flavor you want."

"Alright, sure! Follow me," Lincoln said, leading the way towards the alleged ice cream parlor.

"Hmm, something smells like booby trap to me," Lynn Jr. spoke up. "Can't the teens just walk over to the parlor themselves? It's so easy to get there!"

"You're right Lynn," Luan replied. "I think our brother may be unknowingly walking himself into trouble. Let's follow them to see if this ice cream parlor is real or not."

"Good idea Luan, but let's follow them with caution. We don't want them to see us," the athlete suggested. "Follow my lead."

"Lana, follow us, we've got to figure out what those boys are up to," Luan then said.

"Well, duh, they're just going for some ice cream. Nothing wrong with that," Lana said.

"Um Lana, I don't think you understand strangers the way we do. We'll talk about that later though, right now, we just need to make sure our brother's safe," Luan responded.

"Okay, roger that," Lana said following her other two sisters.

Lincoln and the boys walked for a short distance before making it to the alleged ice cream parlor.

"Here we are guys, here's the parlor...wait, what?" Lincoln suddenly examined the booth that stood before him, realizing that it was completely empty! Yes, a sign hung overhead indicating that the booth was used for an ice cream stand, but it looked as if the booth had been abandoned for quite some time. The booth emitted a foul stench of dead animal bodies.

"I guess they closed shop for the time being," Lincoln said. "So sorry about that guys, but if you want, I can take you guys to an ice cream stand that's open," he offered.

"No," the boy in the red T-shirt said. "Right here is fine."

"Okay, well, I guess I shall be going then," Lincoln said, turning around to walk back to the main area of the amusement park. But he was stopped by two hands that grabbed a hold on Lincoln's shoulders.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast there young man," the guy in the blue T-shirt said. "You're not going anywhere." Meanwhile, Lana, Lynn, and Luan watched the scene unfold from behind another nearby abandoned booth.

"What? What do you mean?" the white-haired boy inquired, confused. "I can't stick around; I have some company waiting for me at the arcade."

"Well I guess they'll just have to go on without you," the boy in the blue T-shirt said. "Because you and us, we're going to have some fun in that ice cream booth.

"What? Nooooo!" Lincoln screamed, realizing now that the teens had set him up on a trap. He tried breaking free from the hold of the boy in the blue T-shirt, but his grasp was too firm.

"Come here!" the boy in the blue T-shirt yelled commandingly. The boy in the red T-shirt had opened the door leading into the stinky booth while a desperate Lincoln cried for help.

"Help! Help, somebody help!" Lincoln yelled, now tearing up.

"Shut the hell up!" the two boys yelled.

"Help! Somebody, please—"

The boy in the blue T-shirt dragged Lincoln into the booth and forced him onto the nasty floor, which was in fact filled with a few dead animals and had blood spilled all over. He held Lincoln pressed firmly onto the floor while his buddy pulled out a piece of cloth, placed it on Lincoln's mouth, and tied it around the back of his head. Lincoln continued to yell, but to no avail as his cries for help were now muffled. Then, the same teen grabbed a nearby rope and used it to tie both Lincoln's hands and legs so he couldn't escape.

"There, there, now," the boy in the blue T-shirt said. "Now let's have some fun shall we?" He then proceeded to strike a blow on Lincoln's stomach and kicked his left side powerfully. Lincoln only twisted around in pain, unable to defend himself.

"See, isn't that fun?" the boy in the red T-shirt said. "Now it's my turn!" he said, delivering a strong kick on Lincoln's right rib cage, and two blows onto his chest.

"Hahahahaha!" the two teens laughed maniacally. "And this is only the start, we've got plenty more to come, and with the rest of the day free for us, this party ain't going to end anytime soon!" the boy in the blue T-shirt said, smiling evilly. To his companion, he said, "Robert, pass me that metal pipe please."

"With pleasure Dennis," the boy in the red T-shirt said.

"Oh no, this is it. I never thought a simple offering of help could result in my fate," Lincoln sobbed. "Well, I guess this is what I was meant to be, just a dead body in an abandoned booth in Dairyland." The white-haired boy then braced himself for the time of his life.

Meanwhile, the three Loud girls had seen the entire commotion from their hiding spot.

"You were right Luan!" Lana gasped in horror. "Lincoln is in trouble! I'm so sorry for not understanding you earlier," she spoke, worried that she could lose her only brother.

"It's okay Lana, you're too young to understand this stuff. Like I said, I'll explain it to you later, but now, what do we do?" Luan asked, panicking. The three Loud girls then glanced at the ice cream booth only to see Robert hand the metal pipe to Dennis so he could "party" with Lincoln.

"Guys! They're gonna kill him!" Luan shrieked in terror. "Nooooo!"

"Leave it all to me," Lynn said. "You two stay here, I know exactly how to save our little brother." And without hesitation, she sprung out and raced towards the abandoned ice cream booth.

"Lynn! No!" Lana and Luan both yelled, but Lynn refused to let them stop her from saving the life of her one and only brother.

"I hope she'll be ok," Lana wept.

"I hope so too," Luan said, enveloping Lana into a warm hug.

"Alright Dennis, you go first," Robert offered.

"Certainly," he replied, preparing himself to deliver the first blow with the pipe.

"Well, here goes," Lincoln said, shutting his eyes and squirming tightly to try to dissipate the force of the blows to come—

_WHAM! CRASH!_

Dennis and Robert suddenly found themselves dizzy and in extreme pain in a corner of the booth. Upon regaining consciousness, they noticed a young girl with thick brown hair in a ponytail, with a red jersey sporting a number 1 standing before them, a metal pipe in hand.

"What, wait, what the heck just happened?!" the two teens asked in unison.

"Looks like your party just got crashed!" the girl before them exclaimed.

"Wait, no, it can't be—" the teens said in shock.

"That's right, it's me, Lynn Loud Junior. And I ain't going to let you hurt my little brother. You may have hurt some of my friends, but now you've crossed the line."

"Dennis! The pipe!" Robert frantically said.

"I don't have it, where could it have—oh crud…"

"Oh, you guys looking for this?" the athlete said smiling. Lincoln now had calmed down, relieved that his tough sister had come to the rescue.

"Go Lynn Go!" Lincoln chanted, though his voice was muffled by the cloth on his mouth.

"Um, actually," Dennis began, "we have a meeting at school to get to, so if you excuse us." Dennis began inching towards the main opening in the booth but was halted by a metal pipe that swung directly in front of him.

"Uh uh uh, you guys aren't going anywhere. After what you did to my brother, you won't be going anywhere for a long time…"

The teens gulped and crowded themselves into a corner of the booth.

"Lynn, we're sorry! We promise not to hurt anyone ever again, in fact, we'll do anything you ask, anything!" Dennis implored.

"Nope, sorry is for the losers," Lynn said. And without any hesitation, she began swinging at the boys with the metal pipe in her hand.

"Nooooo!" the teens yelled. Afterwards, it was only a loud sobbing from the teens that could be heard as Lynn struck them with fierceness.

"Go Lynn Go! Go Lynn Go!" Lincoln chanted on his sister who had just saved him from the pain of a lifetime. After about 50 strikes, Lynn's arm finally grew tired.

"That ought to do it!" she said, throwing the metal pipe out of the booth. She then proceeded to remove the cloth covering Lincoln's mouth and untied the rope from his hands and legs.

"Lincoln, are you ok?" Lynn said, worry evident on her face.

"Oh Lynn, yes, yes, I'm okay. I'm only hurting a bit from the few punches and kicks these boys gave me, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Oh Lincoln, I'm so glad to hear that. Next time be careful with who you talk to. Not all strangers are good people. If you want, I can teach you some martial arts at home. That way, if you ever end up in a situation like this again, you'll have the tools you need to send your enemies away forever."

"I will Lynn. Thanks for rescuing me, you don't know how much this means to me!" With that, Lincoln took Lynn into a strong, tight hug and kissed her several times on her cheeks.

"You're welcome bro, I'll always be there to protect you," she replied, embracing the hug and planting some soft, soothing kisses on Lincoln's cheeks and forehead. After a short while, the two stood up and exited the booth, leaving an unconscious pair of severely injured teens on the bloody interior of the ice cream stand.

Lana and Luan were immediately relieved when they saw both Lynn and Lincoln exit safely out of the booth. "Guys, you're okay!" they both exclaimed, and rushed over to envelope Lynn and Lincoln in a group hug. After separating from the hug, Lincoln spoke up.

"Guys, thanks for looking out for me. I don't know what I would have done without you. I love you guys so much!"

"We love you too Lincoln!" Luan said. "Now when we get home, I want to have a serious talk with you about looking out for strangers. I don't want you getting into trouble like this ever again!"

"And that's why I'm going to teach him some martial arts!" Lynn said, motioning some punches and kicks.

"Great idea guys," Lana said. To Lincoln she said, "Don't ever scare me like that again okay?"

"I won't."

"You promise?"

"I promise." With that, Lana sprung into Lincoln's arms for a warm hug, with Lincoln happily taking it.

"Alright guys, let's head on back to the arcades, there's a competition I've got to win!" Lynn Jr. said in her typical competitive manner.

"It's on!" Lincoln, Lana, and Luan exclaimed. And the four headed back into the amusement park, with Lincoln carrying Lana in his arms.

**Alright guys, that wraps up chapter 6 of "The Loud Crush." It is a bit long, but hopefully that makes up for my absences! As always, please leave your honest feedback, it's all appreciated! That said, I hope to publish chapter 7 within the next two-three weeks, and let's see how things start to play out. This is Erik from EAP715, signing off, God bless. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 7 for you all. I want to thank you all for your continued support and feedback. It's really helping me grow as a writer and I appreciate it.**

**On a side note, I received a guest review stating that it was that person's birthday (I believe it was you Tristen). I know it's really late, but happy birthday! I hope you had an awesome time and got some great gifts! That said, enjoy the chapter!**

After her brother's near encounter with death, six-year-old Lana Loud had become determined to stay by his side as much as possible. She was still upset about the fact that she hadn't been able to discern the bad intentions of the two teens. But as Luan had told her, she was just too young to understand the tactics strangers use to lure kids into horrible traps. Hopefully Luan would teach her some useful street smarts on how to approach and deal with strangers.

Lana was now being carried in Lincoln's arms into the Dairyland arcade hub. She wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck as tightly as possible. After that horrible scare she took, she only wanted to feel some comfort. She rested her head on Lincoln's chest, listening to his heartbeat while at it. Doing so helped her calm down substantially, so much that she nearly fell asleep…

"Lana!" Lincoln said a bit loudly.

"Huh, what happ—oh, we're here!" Lana said, slightly drowsy.

"I see my little sis almost fell asleep eh?" Lincoln replied, letting out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, your heartbeat was pretty relaxing to listen to, heh heh."

"I see. Well, are you ready to go play some games?"

"You bet!" Lana said excitedly as Lincoln placed her onto the ground. "You wanna go try the new Deal or No Deal machine? I've played it a couple of times before and it's really fun!"

"Hmm, I've heard of that game before. I've watched the TV game show about it, but I only remember trying the arcade game only once before," Lincoln said.

"Don't worry Lincoln, I'll show you how to play! There's two of those machines right over by the prize booth. We can battle each other to see who gets the most tickets!"

"You're on! Let's go!" Lincoln said starting to walk before being stopped by Lynn Jr.

"No, no, no, just a second, just a second. We've got a battle to fight first. And it's taking place right here at the Skeeball court. Right girls?

"Oh, right," Lana and Luan replied somewhat uninterested. "Let's get this over with."

"Mhmm," Lynn said in her typical competitive tone. "Just what I thought." To Lincoln, she said, "You're part of this too, so don't you go walking away like a chicken."

That remark caused Lincoln to frown a little, but he shrugged it off knowing that competitive people had a tendency to taunt and tease others. "Alright Lynn, you're on. But try not to tease me so much okay? I just want to have some fun with you all."

Lynn scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hurry up before I get a head start!" Lincoln only put on an annoyed face as he rushed over to the Skeeball court to secure one of the booths. Soon after the battle began.

About ten minutes later, a hyper Lynn could be seen running around the arcade play area yelling out, "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! LJ has done it again! Lynner takes the gold home!" She had just triumphed over Lincoln, Lana and Luan, managing a whopping score of 250,000 points and a payout of 2,500 tickets. Lincoln had managed second, although not any close to Lynn's mouth-opening score. He scored only 21,920 points with a payout of 30 tickets. Luan came in third with 9,000 points and 8 tickets, and Lana placed last with only 5,500 points and 3 tickets. From the trio's faces, it was evident that they were very angry. It wasn't much that they had lost the match against Lynn, but rather because of the way Lynn was handling her victory.

"Ugh, she does that every dang time!" Lana said stomping her right foot on the floor.

"Yeah, she's really cracking up this time! Hahaha! Get it? But seriously, she's being such a jerk!" Luan remarked. Lincoln in the other hand had decided to sit down on the floor. He let out an audible sad sigh which caught the attention of both Lana and Luan.

"Hey Linc, are you feeling alright?" Lana asked.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit upset about how Lynn is acting, it's like she thinks she's better than everybody!"

"Don't worry Lincoln, we're with you little brother. We feel the same way about her," Luan said.

"Thanks girls. If you don't mind, can I ask you a question about Lynn?"

"Sure, we don't mind at all," Luan replied.

"It's a bit of a tough question."

"Don't worry about it Lincoln, we're you're sisters. We're here for you no matter what," Luan said assuringly.

"Okay, thanks," Lincoln replied with a wry smile. "So, about Lynn, does she always go off like this when she wins a game?"

"Lynn? Oh yeah, she will always gloat about how she's the best and how no one else can beat her," Lana said. "It's so annoying!"

"Yeah, for instance there was this one time where all of us were playing Monopoly. I was getting close to winning, being only one of two players left. The other player in the game was obviously Lynn. And I just had to make the mistake of buying Boardwalk off of her. I thought I would be able to get Lynn bankrupt since I had Park Place too." Luan added.

"Oh Monopoly! You had the most expensive properties on the board, right?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep. And I thought that by mortgaging my other properties, I'd be able to build some houses and hotels on the dark blue properties to get Lynn to lose. But it turns out that she had been one step ahead of me. With the bunch of money I paid to her, she managed to build some houses and hotels on the orange property group which she already owned. And I just had to roll the wrong number on the dice. I ended up losing," Luan said with sadness.

"Wow. I'm so sorry to hear that. And let me guess, Lynn went onto the Gloating Express huh?"

"Yeah, she did," Luan said, chuckling a bit at Lincoln's joke. "And she went on for many hours!"

"Yeah, it was really bad," Lana said.

"But in spite of that, we really love Lynn. She's very talented and knows how to come out in first place. We really love how she never gives up. But she can be quite a pain!" Luan finished.

"I understand. I love Lynn too, but she has been making me a bit mad with how she's acting right now," Lincoln said. Just then, Lynn came around the corner back into the Skeeball court.

"LJ's back in the house! How about a rematch?" Lynn said, grinning egotistically.

"No thanks," Lana and Luan said.

"How about you Lincoln? How about a one-versus-one battle?"

"Hard pass," Lincoln said. "I'm done with Skeeball for now. I'm gonna head over to the Deal or No Deal machine with Lana now."

"Ahh, don't be such a dork Lincoln. Only _losers_ walk out like that," Lynn teased, causing Lana and Luan to shoot her an angry glare.

"Lynn, I asked you not to tease me like that. I'm glad you're such a good and talented player, but you don't have to rub it in!" Lincoln responded.

"Pffft! What a sore loser, you're just upset about how I destroyed you in this game!"

"Lynn, please stop this! You're starting to get on my nerves," Lincoln said, starting to get tense.

"You're such a chicken. You gotta grow some thicker skin. You have to learn to accept defeat and congratulate the winner," Lynn said, beratingly.

"I already gave you my 'Congratulations!' And I just told you that you're good and talented! All I'm asking is that you don't boast too much about your win! It's making me upset!"

"Lynn, you need to calm down. Stop saying mean things about your little brother!" Luan yelled, now infuriated.

"Oh please, it's not like I'm punching him or kicking him! I'm only giving him some pep talk, just like my coaches do when I train for my sports tournaments," Lynn said dismissively. "It's to help him become a stronger person."

"Well, you're obviously doing a _great_ job at that," Luan said sarcastically. "You stop this nonsense right now or else!"

"Or else what? You're gonna run up to mommy and daddy and be like 'Oh, Lynn is being such a meanie! Lynn is such a bad sister!' Pffft! How pathetic of you, I'm actually ashamed of you Luan! After all I've done for you, after all I've done for Lincoln!"

At this point, Lynn and Luan's yelling had gotten the attention of nearby patrons who had now formed a circle around the Skeeball court.

"How could you say that?!" Luan yelled, on the verge of exploding. "How could you treat me and your little brother like this?!" Noticing that a crowd had formed around the Skeeball court, Luan then said, "Look Lynn! Do you see what you have done?! This is so embarrassing…"

"Good for you!" Lynn replied, letting out an evil laugh. "Good for you! No, actually, that's good for _me!_ Now I get to show all of these people how Lynnsanity does it!" Turning back to Lincoln she said, "Well Lame-O, you're still up for the rematch or not?"

Lincoln's face was now a dark red. He was breathing very heavily. An expression of fury was written over his face. He didn't like how Lynn was coming off as rude and disrespectful. He never imagined that something like this would happen, especially after seeing how Lynn had risked her life to save him from a painful tragedy. He thought she truly loved and cared about him. But now, he didn't believe that even one bit. _"How did this all come to be? This was supposed to be a fun day but look at what's become of it!"_ Lincoln thought to himself. As Lincoln processed his emotions, Lynn spoke up again.

"Linc?! Did you not hear me?! Are we doing the rematch or not?!"

Lincoln didn't answer again. He was doing his best to hold back his emotions to avoid causing more problems. Tears began welling up in his eyes, and despite his hard efforts, a couple of drops oozed out onto his cheeks.

Lynn, taking notice, said, "Ah, well look at you! You're such a crybaby! Such a sore loser! Out of my way, I've got a game to run here! I don't have time to deal with crybabies like you!" Lana and Luan stared at her in shock, and Lincoln, oh poor Lincoln. He had taken enough of Lynn's insults and he could no longer hold back his sentiments.

He let out a huge, loud scream that radiated throughout the entire arcade lounge. It was loud enough that it even caught the attention of some people walking nearby the arcade hub. Lynn and the surrounding crowd were left very stunned by the loud yell. After a few seconds of silence, Lincoln finally spoke up.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR INSULTS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TREATING ME AND MY SISTERS LIKE THIS! I CAME HERE HOPING TO HAVE A FUN DAY WITH YOU AND ALL YOU HAVE GIVEN ME IS HELL!" Lincoln screamed, emotionally breaking down. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME LYNN! AFTER WHAT YOU DID FOR ME EARLIER, AFTER HOW YOU SAVED MY LIFE, I THOUGHT THAT I HAD A SISTER WHO LOVED ME, WHO CARED FOR ME! BUT I WAS WRONG! YOU JUST SAVED MY LIFE SO YOU COULD TAKE THE PLEASURE OF TORTURING ME YOURSELF! YOU'RE NOT MY SISTER! YOU'RE JUST A BULLY AND A LIAR!" And with that, he took off running out the arcades.

Lana and Luan were both shocked and upset. Hearing those words come out of Lincoln's mouth shattered their hearts. They just could not believe that this had happened. How could a fun day at Dairyland turn so awry? First, Lincoln nearly got killed by two teens, and now this? Lana and Luan let out a few tears, before Luan's face turned into a volcano on the verge of erupting.

As for the bystanders, some let out some laughs. Others made remarks such as, "Dang! I didn't expect to see some drama here!", while many others stared at Lynn with hatred in their eyes.

Lynn herself didn't know what to do or say. She stood next to one of the Skeeball booths, processing Lincoln's outburst, thinking about his words. Had she truly gone too far with her gloating? She only let out a frustrated sigh, deciding to start a new game of Skeeball not saying a word to anyone. The crowd then began to disperse.

"Lana, go out there and try to find Lincoln! I don't want him to get lost or hurt! In the meantime, I'll call Mom and Dad and get the family over here," Luan instructed. To herself she said, "And I'll give that no-good sucker a lesson she'll never forget."

"I'm on the case!" Lana said, racing out the arcade. Luan then took out her cell phone and called her mother.

Soon she heard her mother ask, "Hey Luan, is everything okay over there in the arcades?!"

"No, things are not okay! I need you and the rest of the family to meet me in the arcades by the Skeeball court, now!"

"What?! What happened?!" Rita asked with worry filling her voice.

"It's a long story, please gather up the family and get them over here now!"

"Okay Luan, hang in tight, we're on our way!" Rita replied, hanging up the call. _"What could have gone wrong? I just hope she's alright."_ And now remembering that Lincoln was with her too, she said to herself, _"I hope my little Lincoln is okay!"_

* * *

Lana now rushed through the multitudes in Dairyland, trying to find any signs of Lincoln. She scanned all of the rides and booths around her, seeing no sign of her older white-haired brother anywhere.

"Lincoln, please come out from wherever you are. Don't do this to me!" Lana worryingly said to herself.

As she continued running around, hoping to spot Lincoln somewhere, she felt herself smash into something hard, causing her to fall on her back. Upon recovering, she saw that it was none other than her twin, Lola Loud. She had accidentally run into her.

"Lana!" the young princess roared. "What was that all about?! Watch where you're going!"

"I'm so sorry Lols," Lana said apologetically. "It's just that Lincoln's gone missing and I'm trying to find him!"

"What?! My Linky—I mean, our brother has gone missing?!" Lola said, worry now spreading over her.

"Yes! He's missing! It's a long story, but it's all Lynn's fault!"

"Lynn? What did she do?"

"Me, Luan, Lincoln and Lynn were playing a game of Skeeball in the arcades, and she beat us all. And you know how Lynn always likes to gloat about how she is the 'best'?"

"Yeah," Lola said, intrigued.

"Well, this time Lynn did it. She took it too far by calling Lincoln a sore loser and when she saw him start to cry she just had to call him a crybaby. That's when Lincoln exploded and ran out of the arcades and now I can't find him!" Lana said, with tears in her eyes.

"WHAT?!" Lola said, now infuriated. "THAT JOCK WILL PAY! But for now let me help you find our brother!"

"Sounds great Lols! You go search for him by the Milk Shaker and I'll go look for him around the gift shops."

"Deal! Let's go!" With that, Lola and Lana took off in search of their only brother, with worry on their faces. Once Lola had moved far away from Lana, she said to herself, "Here I come my prince! Princess Lola Loud won't let you down!" She let out a chuckle and blushed slightly before resuming her search.

* * *

Little by little, each of the Loud family members (except for Lincoln, Lana and Lola) reunited at the Skeeball court in the Dairyland arcade. Lynn was in the meantime continuing to play Skeeball in hopes of ridding her mind of what she had done earlier. If she hadn't gone too far before by punching Lincoln in the face, she had completely blown it this time. Lynn herself knew that she had committed a grave mistake but refused to accept the fact. Seeing as her parents and other sisters began arriving to the Skeeball court, she knew she'd have a huge mess to clean up pretty soon.

"Luan!" Lynn Sr. yelled. "What happened? Is everything alright?!"

"No!" Luan shouted. "This sorry-excuse-of-a-jock treated Lincoln very horribly and caused him to run off in tears!" Lynn, listening in to Luan's words just shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"Wait, what?!" the Loud parents and present Loud sisters gasped in shock.

"What did Lynn say to Lincoln?" Rita inquired in a strict tone. "I want to know everything that just happened."

"Well, me, Lana and Lincoln were having a friendly competition with Lynn. She had challenged us to a Skeeball match in which the person who scored the most points and earned the most tickets won. As usual, Lynn far outcompeted us and you know how she likes to party," Luan explained.

"Uh-huh, I see," Rita replied. "Was that what made Lincoln upset?"

"Not exactly. The three of us were quite annoyed at Lynn's egotism, but we had decided to let it go. Lincoln had been more than willing to let Lynn celebrate her victory as long as she didn't tease him for it," Luan answered.

"And then what happened?" Rita asked.

"Lynn ran around the arcade, boasting about how she was the best and there was no one better than her. When she finished her lap, she came back and started to call Lincoln a sore loser because he refused to take her up for a rematch. Lincoln tried to reason with her, and I also tried to stop her, but Lynn had to JUST TAKE IT UP A NOTCH AND CALL LINCOLN A CRYBABY!" Luan said that last part with profound anger. "That's when Lincoln broke down into tears and ran out."

"Oh my God, I—I can't belie—" Rita was unable to finish her thought. She was baffled by what Luan had just told her. She knew each of her daughters very well. Along with her husband, she had given them a good education and always reminded them to never treat anyone, especially their family, with disrespect.

Lynn Sr. and the present Loud girls had evidently taken a hard hit upon hearing Luan's confession. They felt their hearts break, sensations of sadness and anger filling them by the second. Leni seemed the most hurt, being on the verge of breaking down into tears. Even Lisa, being someone who didn't cave into emotions very often shed a few tears onto her glasses.

"Luan, are you sure you're telling me the truth?" Rita finally managed to say, not wanting to believe that Lynn had committed such a barbaric act. "Or is this just one of your pranks?"

"Not at all Mom. I am 100% telling the truth," Luan said.

"Okay," Rita replied. Noting that the twins weren't present in the arcade she then asked Luan, "Where's Lana and Lola? Have you seen them?"

"I asked Lana to go search for Lincoln. As for Lola, I haven't seen her, but I'm guessing she must have bumped into Lana somewhere outside and offered her assistance in finding Lincoln."

"Okay, I see," Rita said. "Thank you for letting me know about this. I'll make sure your father and I deal with this situation appropriately, okay honey?"

"Yes Mom," Luan said now letting her emotions loose. Rita pulled her into a tight hug, knowing that she had been deeply hurt by what Lynn had done.

"Everything's going to be okay my comedian," Rita consoled. "I'm going to have your father go out and search for Lincoln. In the meantime, while I talk some sense into Lynn, I want you and your sisters to go out and play some games or grab some rides. It'll help you all calm down a bit. Sound like a deal?"

"Yes Mom, thanks," Luan said, holding her mother tightly in her arms.

"Good." She then released Luan from their hug and turning to Lynn Sr. she said, "Lynn honey! I want you to run out there and find our son. I don't want anything bad happening to him alright?!"

"Yes honey!" Lynn Sr. said. "I'm on it!"

"Can we help too?" Lori, Leni and Luna asked.

"Yes, please! I'd really appreciate it!" Lynn Sr. responded thankfully.

"Father, I believe I know where our male family member is currently located. You see, I installed a GPS tracking chip into his smartphone," Lisa said.

"Wow, awesome! Where's he at?!" Lynn Sr. inquired.

"It looks like he is on the far east of the park near the McDonald's establishment," Lisa said. "Follow me, I'll take you all to where Lincoln's at."

"Well hot dog! Let's go girls!" Lynn Sr. shouted. With that, Lynn Sr., Lisa, Lori, Leni and Luna took off. Lucy and Luan decided to tag along with each other, both planning to ride the Milk Shaker coaster ride to hopefully feel a bit better. But before the two left, Rita handed Lily over to Luan and said, "Girls, I almost forgot, I need you both to take care of Lily. I have to have a serious talk with Lynn and I don't want her to be exposed to any potential outbursts from your sister. I'm afraid you'll have to ride the Milk Shaker another time."

"That's okay Mom, we understand," Luan said, taking Lily into her arms. "The three of us will just go grab some hot dogs for now then."

"Thank you all so much! Have fun!" Rita said, allowing the three to leave. Turning over to face Lynn Jr., Rita prepared for the long discussion she was about to entail. She knew it would be a hard task, but as a good mother, she was going to exercise her authority to make sure that her daughter behaved well.

"Lynn Loud Junior," Rita shouted out. "Come here, now!" The jock turned away from her Skeeball booth only to see the clearly angered expression bearing on her mother's face.

"Young lady, I said right here, right now!" Rita said again, seeing that Lynn hadn't moved initially. This time, Lynn began walking over towards her mother at a really slow pace.

"Hurry it up young lady, this is a very serious matter and I'm not going to spend all day waiting for you!" The jock was now standing in front of her mother and she knew what she was in for.

It would be a long talk for sure...

* * *

The skies began to darken as the sun set. Lola had been searching around the amusement park for the past half hour without any success. She had looked around the Milk Shaker, skimmed through the nearby game booths and restaurants but still she hadn't seen any signs of her older brother.

A few more minutes passed, with Lola becoming increasingly worried that her only brother may have disappeared from existence. "Come on Lola! Don't give up! Linky's got to be around here somewhere, I know he has to be!" Just then, Lola noticed that there was one path that she hadn't yet gone down. She had somehow missed it, despite passing by that path several times. Her panic had most likely prevented her from seeing it sooner. She saw that the path led to a McDonald's restaurant and some other game booths.

"Aha! I knew there was one more path left! Onward princess Lola, onward!" Lola then raced off onto the new path. When she got to the McDonald's she stopped to scan her surroundings, making sure to double-check all spots. Just as she was about to move on, she suddenly spotted a white tuft of hair moving behind a shrub that was in a somewhat isolated area of the park. She immediately gasped and without hesitation she made a run for the shrub.

Her eyes immediately brightened when she discovered that the white tuft of hair was none other than her brother Lincoln's. He was sitting down on a bench next to the shrub. A wide smile spread across her face but quickly faded away once she took a breath and noticed that Lincoln had his head on his lap and was weeping softly.

"Linky," Lola called out. "It's Lola, your sister. Are you okay?" Lincoln lifted his head up to see a concerned Lola standing in front of him. He then sat up straight and extended his arms out.

"Come here, I really need one right now," Lincoln said, sobbing softly. Lola understood what he meant and quickly jumped onto his lap and embraced him in a tight hug. After several seconds, Lincoln began to lighten up. Feeling Lola's embrace brought warmth to his broken heart and in no time, he had stopped crying. Lola pulled out a handkerchief from one of her princess gown's pockets and began to wipe away Lincoln's tears.

"Don't cry Linky, everything is going to be okay. I just want you to know that no matter what happens to you, I'll always be there for you," Lola said softly.

"Thanks sis. That means a lot to me," Lincoln said, letting out a wry smile. Lola began rubbing Lincoln's white hair, feeling its softness. She accidentally then muttered out softly, "That stupid athlete is gonna pay really bad." Lincoln caught this and was quick to respond.

"I guess you already know what happened huh?" he said softly, making Lola regret having let out her previous remark. But Lincoln didn't mind. Once Lola acknowledged, he said, "Don't worry about Lynn. Everything is going to be alright between me and her. I just need some time and space away from her, that's all."

Relieved, Lola then asked, "But she hurt you so bad Lincoln. I can't believe she would do that to you, especially since it's only your second day in our family!"

"I know Lola, I didn't think this would happen either. I may have lost Lynn's love, but I'm just glad to have a wonderful sister like you here. You're a truly sweet little princess Lola, and I really appreciate what you just did for me. Really," Lincoln said, rubbing Lola's blonde hair, causing her to blush and giggle a bit.

"Thanks Linky, you're a really good brother and I'd never let anyone hurt you or make you feel bad. You deserve to have lots of love. You deserve to have a lovely princess by your side…" Lola said dreamily. She now found herself in the midst of a daydream in which she saw herself and Lincoln having a good time in a royal party taking place in a fictional palace. The two were dancing to a Spanish waltz, with Lincoln holding Lola close to his body. Lola then grabbed onto Lincoln's head and pressed it against her own head. And just as they were about to share a romantic kiss with each other, her daydream was abruptly interrupted by Lincoln's reply.

"That really means a lot to me Lola. You too deserve to have a wonderful prince by your side. I would actually be honored to be your prince…" Lincoln said, sensing a romantic tension forming in the air between them.

"Aww, Linky!" Lola blushed. "That's the most wonderful thing I've ever heard in my life!" She then looked directly into Lincoln's eyes, managing to gain his eye contact. She scanned his face, making mental notes on how handsome he looked. Combined with his very generous heart, Lola began to develop a strong feeling towards him. Could he be the prince with whom she longed to live with for the rest of her life?

Lola's heartbeat intensified. She could feel butterflies forming in her stomach. An anxiety to let out what was inside of her. Lincoln himself began feeling the same sensation. Seeing how Lola was very beautiful and knowing now that she really cared for him and loved him, Lincoln started to also develop a profound feeling towards her. Since Lincoln had been touched by Lola's generosity and couldn't think of any other way to immediately show her his gratitude, he decided to let things play out naturally.

Lola now pressed her face onto Lincoln's. "I love you Linky!" she said with shimmering eyes.

"I love you too Lola!" Lincoln replied.

"Shall we, my prince?"

"Let's shall my young princess."

With that, Lola and Lincoln's lips came into contact, and they let their feelings loose. They both shared a long, passionate kiss. Lola felt happiness overwhelm her, as she felt Lincoln's lips caress her own. Lincoln felt happy himself too, letting himself enjoy Lola's smooth, strawberry-flavored lips. Both immersed themselves in the wonders of romance, savoring each other's lips, holding each other tightly in a hug, letting time fly past them, without regard of their surroundings.

Two long minutes later, Lincoln and Lola heard a familiar voice yell, "I believe we are arriving at Lincoln's destination." The two then immediately separated, arranging themselves in the bench they were seated in to make it seem as if they had only been chatting.

"Lincoln!" a voice yelled out. "Lincoln…!"

**Okay everyone, this wraps up chapter 7! I hope you liked how things played out here. Hopefully you don't mind me having Lynn show some of her brutalness in this chapter. I decided to do it for two reasons: 1) To introduce some conflict in the story, and 2) to allow for the development of other Loud girls' feelings towards Lincoln. I realize that I may have rushed the development of Lola's feelings towards Lincoln here, but I wanted to give you guys some action to not keep you all on suspense for too long. This chapter only marks the beginning of a conflict that will deepen as the story progresses, so expect more action!**

**On a final note, thank you all for your patience! As Fall semester begins to wrap up for me, my professors are beginning to prepare me for finals week. I will try to release another chapter hopefully very soon, but if I take some time to do so, it's because I'm having to study for finals. Thanks again for sticking with me! This is Erik from EAP715, signing off. God bless. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. I'm **_**finally**_** back after over 3 long weeks! I apologize for not updating sooner; I was busy away with studying for and completing my finals. But at long last, I'm now free from my school obligations (for about 5 weeks). I hope to be updating this story more often as a result.**

**Anyways, before getting to the chapter itself, I wanted to respond to some guest reviews I received on chapter 7:**

**Kirby: Thanks for your request and I appreciate that you've given me permission to use your character in my story. Unfortunately, I do have to tell you that I'm not interested in taking my story in the direction you requested as I have different plans for this story. Believe me, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I hope you don't take it personally. It's just that I want my story to go in a different direction.**

**Tristen: You're welcome for the birthday mention in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy your adulthood!**

**As for your more recent comment, I'm not sure if that was meant as a negative or a positive thing, but I will say that it wasn't my intention in making the last chapter parallel to chapter 10 of "Companionship" as far as the sad sentiments go. I hadn't read chapter 10 of "Companionship" until about a day after I had finished writing the last chapter. Anyways, Lynn making Lincoln cry had been the direction I had intended for chapter 7 as I was trying to introduce some conflict; it was never meant to be parallel to "Companionship". I'm sorry if you saw it that way, but hopefully this clears up your potential concern.**

**Alright everyone. Here goes chapter 8. I hope you enjoy!**

Lincoln and Lola observed as Lynn Sr. ran up towards them with Lisa, Lori, Leni, and Luna following behind him. Lincoln smiled wide upon seeing the five coming up to him and in no time, he found himself being wrapped in the arms of his father.

"Lincoln, I'm so glad to have finally found you," Lynn Sr. said as he struggled to not break into tears. "I was worried that you had gone missing!"

"It's okay Dad," Lincoln said calmly. "I'm right here. I'm guessing you already know why I decided to run off?"

"Yes, son. Luan told me and your mother everything. I'm very sorry that your sister Lynn said those things to you. She can be quite the competitive person when it comes to anything game related."

"I can tell," Lincoln said chuckling a bit.

"But I want to let you know that neither me nor your mother tolerate bullying in our family. What Lynn did to you is completely unacceptable and it will not go unpunished. Your mother is in the arcade having a serious talk with Lynn about this and we will both make sure that from now on she treats you with respect, okay son?"

"Okay Dad. I understand and I'm more than willing to forgive Lynn as long as she never insults me the way she did ever again. Can I just ask you for one favor though?"

"Sure Lincoln, anything for my son!"

"Just don't go too hard on Lynn. I don't want her to feel like she's a terrible sister. She may have been mean to me, but I still love her."

Lynn Sr. had to process Lincoln's words for a moment. On the one hand, he admired the fact that Lincoln wanted to put all this into the past and get to form a good bond with his athletic sister. But on the other hand, he was still angry and furious with Lynn for what she did. He had no idea what he'd say to her once he confronted her.

At last, Lynn Sr. spoke. "You've got a kind heart Lincoln. I'm really glad that you still love Lynn. You do know that as a father I still have to punish Lynn because she needs to learn from this experience. But I will do my best to be calm with her," Lynn Sr. said, barely able to contain his anger.

"Thanks Dad," Lincoln said as he hugged his father. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Lincoln," the patriarch said as he broke the hug. Immediately after, Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lisa embraced their brother in a group hug, with Lola hopping off the bench she was sitting in to join the group hug. (Despite Luna having felt awkward around Lincoln before, she felt so moved by what he went through that she finally broke away from her insecurities and allowed herself to cuddle her young brother.)

"We love you Lincoln," the five sisters said in unison.

"I love you guys as well," Lincoln replied, feeling much better.

"Alright kids," Lynn Sr. spoke up as the group hug broke. "How about we go to McDonald's and grab some grub? I'm starting to feel my stomach beg for some nutrients."

Everyone then realized that they too felt hungry. "Sounds great!" they said. They all began to walk over to the McDonald's restaurant, each planning out what to eat upon getting there.

As they continued walking, Lynn Sr. leaned down to Lola's ear and whispered, "I don't know what you and Lincoln said to each other before I got here, but it looks like you really helped cheer him up because he was smiling when I caught sight of him. I'm sure you told him some really nice things and I just wanted to thank you so much for caring about your brother. I'll make sure to get you a nice reward for what you did."

"Aww, thanks Dad! I'm just glad Linky's feeling better now," she replied, blushing a bit from her kiss with Lincoln earlier.

Just then, Lana came up running behind the group. "Lincoln!" she yelled.

Lincoln turned around, only to find his young mechanic sister jumping into his arms. He was a bit stunned by how sudden Lana appeared, but still happy to see her.

"Aww Lincoln, I'm so glad I finally found you," Lana said as she kissed Lincoln's cheek.

"It's okay Lana, everything's okay," he said, holding Lana tightly in his arms. "I'm right here. And so is Dad and five of our sisters. We're going to grab some food here at McDonald's."

"Aw sweet! I'm definitely in!" Lana shouted with excitement, now cuddled in Lincoln's arms as if she were a baby. Lincoln only smiled at how cute Lana looked and patted her baseball cap.

"Glad to hear that. And thanks for having gone searching for me. It means a lot to me," he said, kissing Lana's forehead. Lana smiled in return and hugged her brother more tightly as the group now entered the McDonald's in Dairyland to get some good grub.

* * *

Lynn Jr. felt herself shrink as she now faced her infuriated mother. She had never expected her day to take such a wild turn.

"Alright Lynn, I want you to be completely honest with me," Rita spoke with a strict tone. "Why did you say those mean and insulting things about your brother?"

Lynn struggled to formulate her words. She didn't know what exact words she could use to calm her mother down. No matter what she said, her mother would remain mad at her because no explanation could justify what she did to Lincoln. Unfortunately for Lynn, she didn't have much time to think.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you young lady! I want an answer and I want it now!"

Unable to hold back, Lynn found herself breaking into tears. "Okay, okay, I admit it! I said those mean things about Lincoln because I was just trying to mess around with him! I thought that he was tough and wouldn't mind some teasing and fooling around. I didn't think he'd end up feeling this way…"

Rita only sighed. She may have been angry with Lynn's actions, but she was still her daughter nonetheless, and she didn't want to see her cry. She quickly grabbed her athletic daughter and hugged her tightly as she continued to sob.

"Lynn," Rita said in a calmer tone. "Look at me." Lynn did as she was told, with tears still in her eyes. "I can see that you regret what you did, and I am very disappointed in you for the way you acted. I have always taught you to be nice to your siblings, to treat them with respect. I have said so many times to all of you that you need to treat everyone with kindness and respect. It's the only way to make good friends in life. No one wants to make friends with a person who only insults them. No one wants to be friends with a person that will treat them badly. Do you understand me Lynn?"

Lynn nodded, "Yes Mom."

"Good. I don't like seeing any of my children upset. And you do realize that you didn't only hurt Lincoln's feelings right?"

"Yeah, I hurt Luan and Lana's feelings too. And I'm so sorry for what I did," Lynn said through sobs. "I know that simply saying sorry isn't enough, but believe me, I really feel bad for what I did."

Rita only tightened her hold on Lynn. "I can tell that you're being sincere, and I appreciate that you are recognizing your mistakes. I don't want you to feel upset because you're my daughter and I love you. However, as a good mother, I do have to punish you because you need to be able to learn from your mistakes and I want to make sure that you will never make this same mistake again. So, for now, you're going to have to follow me around for the rest of the day. You are not to play any games or go on any rides. Understood?"

Lynn nodded, "Yes, understood."

"And listen to me, when it's time for all of us to go back home, I'm going to have you ride in the passenger seat up front so that there aren't any issues between you and any of your siblings. When we get home, you are to wait until everyone has gotten off Vanzilla and gone inside the house. After everyone's gone inside, you and I will both walk up to your room and I'll explain what my punishment is for you. Your father will probably be there as well to have a serious talk with you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, loud and clear."

"Okay, I don't want to ever hear of you mistreating your siblings. You may be a strong, competitive, and determined athlete, but that doesn't mean that you're allowed to go off insulting whoever you'd like, especially not your own family."

"I understand, and like I said, I'm really sorry for what I did. I'll accept whatever punishment you and Dad have for me."

"Good," Rita said. "I appreciate that you understand that what you did was wrong. Now it's time to fix that. I will gladly accept your apology, but only until you have apologized to Lincoln, Lana, and Luan. Got it?"

"Yes," Lynn replied.

"Alright," Rita said, releasing Lynn from their embrace. "Now follow me young lady, let's go see if we can find your brother. I hope your father al—" Just then, Rita heard her phone sound. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was her husband calling her.

Answering the call, she said, "Lynn! Honey, any updates on the search?"

"Yes!" Lynn Sr. responded happily. "We found Lincoln! We're eating in the McDonald's over on the other side of the park."

"Oh honey, I'm so glad to hear that! Is Lincoln alright?"

"Yes, he is doing okay. He seems to feel much better now and is having some fun talking with the twins."

"Awesome honey! I'll meet you over there in a few minutes."

"Sounds great! Well, I'll see you when you get here!"

"Alright honey, take care!" Rita said, hanging up the call. To Lynn, she said, "Good news Lynn, your father already found Lincoln. They're over at the McDonald's having a meal. We're going to walk over there and when we get there, I want you to apologize to your siblings. If all goes well, I may allow you to ride with your siblings when we head back home and I will also accept your apology. Sound like a plan?"

"Totally Mom, let's go," Lynn said, eager to make amends.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rita and Lynn Jr. made it to the McDonald's, just in time to see Lynn Sr., along with Lincoln, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Luna, Leni, and Lori exiting the restaurant. Lynn Jr., ashamed and nervous, decided to hide behind her mother.

"Uh-uh, Lynn," Rita said, taking notice of her young athlete's intentions. "I want you right in front of me young lady. You brought this upon yourself and it's time for you to make everything right." Lynn slowly peered out, obeying her mother.

"Honey!" Rita then shouted to Lynn Sr., taking off to embrace her husband with Lynn Jr. alongside her.

"Honey, I'm so glad to see you. Thanks for being such a good man and for finding Lincoln. You've got a special surprise coming up tonight!"

Lynn Sr. blushed. "You're welcome hun. I'm just glad Lincoln's alright."

Rita then turned to see Lincoln sharing laughs with Luna and rushed over to envelope him in a hug.

"Oh Lincoln! I'm so glad you're okay!" she said with glee.

"Hey Mom! I'm glad to see too!" the white-haired boy said.

"Feeling better now?"

"Sure am." He then spotted Lynn Jr. standing several feet away and said, "Mom, if it's alright with you, I'd like to say some words to Lynn."

Rita nodded. "Absolutely son." She turned around to Lynn and shouted, "Lynn! Come over here, your brother wants to say some words to you."

Lynn panicked, and at the same time felt perplexed. _"Did my Mom just say that Lincoln wants to say some words to me?! How could this be?! After what I said to him, how could he possibly want to talk to me?" _Then it hit her. _"Oh wait, I know what's going to happen. He only wants to tell me how much he hates me. I bet he'll just tell me that he doesn't want to ever see me again."_ She sighed. _"Welp, I guess let's get this over with."_

Lynn walked over to where Rita and Lincoln stood. Rita told her, "Alright Lynn, I'm going to give you some space to talk with your brother. But I'll be watching and listening to you. I'd better not hear any negative things escaping your mouth. Got it?"

"Yes Mom."

"Alright, go ahead and talk with your brother," Rita said as she went back over to her husband to talk with him about their athletic daughter and the punishment she'd be getting later.

"Hey Linc," Lynn managed to say, her eyes facing the ground. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Hey Lynn, yes, I have some things I wanted to say to you," Lincoln said with a stern expression on his face. Lynn caught his expression and braced herself for the worst.

"_Alright, here it comes…" _Lynn thought to herself.

"I've been thinking about what happened earlier today, and, well, let's just say that I didn't appreciate how you insulted me, Lana, and Luan." Lynn felt a fierce stab in her heart hearing those words. She wanted to speak up at that moment but decided to allow Lincoln to continue.

"I know that I said that you weren't my sister Lynn. But…that's not true. You're still my sister Lynn. Even though you really hurt my feelings, I still love you. All I needed was some time to be able to process my emotions. Our Dad and some of our other sisters were able to help me calm down. And at the end of it all, yes, you did offend me and I don't appreciate what you did. But you're still my sister and I think I can put this all in the past. So what do you say? Let's start this over from the top. I'm Lincoln Loud, your new young brother," he said, extending his hand for a handshake.

Instead of getting a handshake though, he found himself getting a tight hug from his athletic sister. Lynn now cried into her brother's left shoulder, moved by his words.

"I'm sorry Lincoln! I'm really, really sorry for those nasty things I said to you! I don't know why I let myself do this to you! You didn't deserve to be treated that way! In fact, I don't deserve your forgiveness, I don't deserve your love!" Lynn wept.

Lincoln hugged Lynn tightly and caressed her hair. "No Lynn don't say that! I'm your brother, how could I not love you?"

"I don't deserve it! You deserve to have a sister who's much better than I am. You deserve a sister who will always treat you good, not hurt you like I did."

"Lynn, look at me," Lincoln said, getting the athlete to make eye contact with him. "I know you really regret what you did. And I don't want you to suffer like this. You are my sister, I love you. And I forgive you. Don't let your thoughts bring you down. I don't want to see you this way."

"But Lincoln, don't you see?! I hurt your feelings!"

"Lynn, everyone makes mistakes. I've made terrible mistakes before too. Once I kicked a little girl back when I was at the adoption center for beating me at a game of UNO. My caretakers punished me by not letting me watch TV and play games, and by not letting me talk with the other kids for three days. But thanks to that experience, I learned to behave better. I learned to never again hurt anyone if I lost a game. You too will learn from this experience Lynn. I know you will. And I can tell that everything you've just said to me is coming from your heart. Everything's going to be okay Lynn, okay? Promise me that you'll stop saying bad stuff about yourself, okay? You're a great girl with lots of talents. I love you."

Lynn's heart warmed. "Thanks Lincoln, you're a really good brother and I wouldn't trade your love for the world," she said. Then, she unexpectedly found herself planting a passionate kiss onto Lincoln's lips, stunning them both, but they let themselves enjoy the kiss.

Meanwhile, Rita and Lynn Sr. had been observing and listening to Lynn and Lincoln's entire exchange, only to be shocked with their athletic daughter's sudden act.

The other Loud sisters present also took surprise upon seeing Lynn suddenly kiss Lincoln's mouth. And it made them mad.

"What the—?! Are you literally kidding me?" Lori asked with displeasure.

"That is totes, not cool," Leni said.

"Dude, there's no way I just saw Lynn kiss Lincoln like that. This can't be," Luna added.

Lana said, "After all she did to our brother and now she's going to try to buy him over like that? No way!"

Lisa simply shrugged it off, not caring less about the matter, stating, "Eh, just brother to sister love. Nothing to be concerned about."

But Lola seemed the most ticked off. "How could Lynn just do that to my prince! He's my prince, _MINE!_ She doesn't deserve Linky! She doesn't deserve him for the way she treated him!"

As for Lynn Sr. and Rita, they felt a tension rise in the air. They glanced over at the angered Loud sisters and back to Lynn and Lincoln. Feeling like something needed to be done, Rita walked over to the still embraced Lynn and Lincoln and decided to say, "Looks like you two were able to make up."

Lincoln, breaking away from Lynn's hug, managed to say, "Yep. I'm glad we did. And she _definitely_ meant everything she told me." Lincoln blushed a bit from Lynn's kiss, but was glad and thankful to have reconciled with her.

"You don't say," Rita chuckled. "Well Lynn," she said facing the athlete. "How do you feel about apologizing to Lana?"

"I think I'll go do that now!"

"Great! I'll come with you if it helps you feel more comfortable."

"Sure, I'd appreciate that, thanks!" With that Lynn gave Lincoln a quick hug and approached the other Loud sisters.

"Lana," Rita began. "Lynn has something she wants to say to you. Lynn?"

"Um, yes, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for those harsh things I said to you," Lynn said. "I should have never been mean to you or to Lincoln. I understand that you're still mad at me, but I hope to be able to fix all of this. I want to be a better sister to you and all my siblings. I'm sorry."

Lana was indeed still mad about the whole ordeal. While Lincoln may have forgiven Lynn, Lana was still too upset to be able to forgive Lynn that easily. But because her mother was standing right in front of her she had to fake her forgiveness as to not disappoint her.

"Alright Lynn, I forgive you," Lana said with a still angry expression on her face.

"Thanks Lans," Lynn said happily. "Glad you could understand me."

"Very well Lynn. Let's go see if we can find Luan so you can apologize to her too. I think she's over at a hot dog stand near the arcades," Rita said smiling.

"Sounds like a deal, catch you later Lana," Lynn said as she took off with her mother to find Luan.

Lana didn't immediately respond. She waited until the two had walked a considerable distance before muttering, "I forgive you in your dreams you jerk. Lincoln deserves respect, not those stupid insults. And if you can't be a good sister to him, then I will. I should've been the one that kissed him, not you!" Lana then blushed in jealousy. Had she just admitted to herself that she had feelings for Lincoln? Had she just told herself that she wished that she had been in Lynn's shoes to deliver a kiss on Lincoln's soft lips? Lana stopped to think about what she had said for a moment, realizing that maybe she did love Lincoln in more than just a sisterly way.

But she wasn't the only to come to this conclusion. Luna had only felt herself feel more profound feelings for Lincoln than she had before. "That stupid athlete! I should have been the one to kiss Lincoln's lips. He deserves love, not bullying!" she said out loud, only to realize the fact all too late.

Lori, Leni, Lola, Lana, and Lisa had overheard Luna's words. They all frowned at her in anger.

"What was that you said about kissing Lincoln's lips?" Lola yelled.

"Oh crud, I said that out loud didn't I?" Luna blushed, embarrassed.

"Literally," Lori said. "And I'm warning you, don't you dare try to pull a fast one on Lincoln. Or else I will literally turn you into a human pretzel!"

"Can it with the 'human pretzel' threat. You don't scare me too much anyway," Luna retorted.

"Oh really?" Lori taunted. "Maybe I should pulverize you into dust instead!" she yelled, balling her fists.

"Or, how about I totes run you into the ground Lori?!" Leni yelled.

"Normally I'm not one to obsess with human emotions, but, if any of you try to win Lincoln's heart, I'm not going to think twice before using my nuclear weapons on you all," the young prodigy asserted.

"Lisa? You too?!" Lana asked.

"Hey, who's to say that scientists can't become captivated in the world of romance?" Lisa protested.

"Well, I don't care, Lincoln is going to be mine because I'm the oldest in this family, and therefore I call dibs on Lincoln!" Lori boasted.

"No, I get dibs on Lincoln!" Luna shouted.

"No, I do!" Lola exclaimed, "I'm the one who helped cheer him up, and besides, who can resist the elegance of a beautiful princess?"

"Bleh!" Lana remarked, only to get Lola to start a cloud fight with her. Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lisa joined the fight, punching each other over who would win Lincoln's heart.

Lincoln and his father had been meanwhile talking about plans for the coming week when they took notice of the altercation taking place between the six Loud sisters.

"What the heck is going on?" Lincoln asked, worried.

"I don't know but none of this is good. I'm gonna go stop the fight, wait for me here on the bench okay?"

"Sure thing Dad." Lincoln agreed. Lynn Sr. took off to break the fight amongst the six Loud sisters and with a worried, yet stern look he asked, "What's going on over here? Why are you six fighting with each other?!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh…." the Loud girls blushed in shock. They didn't want their father to learn the truth about how they felt towards Lincoln. More importantly, they didn't want Lincoln to find out about their feelings towards him because they worried that he would end up hating them.

Lori ended up breaking the ice saying, "It's, um, we were fighting about something foolish, just about who got to keep a quarter we spotted on the ground."

"Yeah," the other Loud girls said with embarrassment.

"Wow, over a simple dang quarter huh? You should be ashamed of yourselves. I did not put my effort into raising my children so they could fight with each other, especially not over insignificant matters like this!"

"We're sorry Dad!" the Loud sisters said.

"Alright girls. I'll let this one slide, but don't let me catch you ever fighting each other again, alright?"

"Got it!" the girls said.

"Good," the patriarch said, and glancing over to his watch, he said, "It looks like it's time to go home now so let's head on towards the exit where your mother is probably waiting for us with your other sisters." To Lincoln, he said, "Come on Lincoln, it's time to go home now." With that, the group headed off to the exit where they met up with the rest of the group and headed back home.

* * *

The night took off on a sour note, with Lori, Leni, Luna, Lana, Lola, and Lisa still mad at each other. The six didn't bother talking to each other at all, not wanting to cause another fight. Each of the six Loud sisters took off either to bed or to do a small activity on their own.

As for Lynn Jr., Rita didn't allow her to ride in the back with her siblings on the way back home, as Lynn Sr. had informed her about the fight that took place earlier in the day. In an effort to avoid more brawls, Rita had Lynn Jr. ride in the front passenger seat.

And, as Rita had promised earlier, she and her husband had Lynn Jr.'s punishment ready.

Once everyone had gone into their rooms, Lynn Sr. and Rita stepped into their athletic daughter's quarters ready to talk everything out.

"Lucy," Rita spoke. "Can you please go hang out in your brother Lincoln's room for a bit? We need to talk with your sister Lynn."

"Okay Mom. This will be a great opportunity for me to share some of my poetry with Lincoln," Lucy replied in monotone.

"Alright Lucy sounds good. And sorry to bother you," Rita responded.

"Not a problem, I understand," Lucy said as she made her way over to her brother's room. Lynn Sr. then closed the door behind him.

"Alright Lynn, you do remember what we talked about earlier today, right?" Rita started.

"Yes Mom," the athlete answered.

"And as I said, me and your father have to punish you for what you did so that you can learn your lesson."

"That's right," Lynn Sr. chimed in. "We need to make sure that you learn your lesson so that you don't make this same mistake in the future."

"So, your father and I have decided that you will be banned from playing sports for the next 2 weeks. And that includes games held at school too," Rita said sternly.

"We are also going to have you help Lincoln, Lana, and Luan with cleaning their rooms for the next 2 weeks. This will help you bond with them better," Lynn Sr. added.

"Finally, you are not to hang out with your friends until the punishment period has been completed. Instead, try bonding with your siblings better. Show them how much you love them. You've already got a head start with Lincoln, which is…good," Rita said, still surprised about her daughter kissing her son on his mouth earlier. "But I also want you to make amends with Lana and Luan. Show them that you really are trying to be a better sister to them."

"Do you have any questions for us?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"No Dad, everything sounds good. I'll heed to your rules and I promise that I'll be a better sister to all my siblings," Lynn Jr. replied.

"Very well then," Rita said. "Thanks again for having apologized to your siblings. As of now the punishment is in effect. If you break the rules we've set for you, there will be more serious consequences. Got it?"

"Yes Mom."

"Good. Now there's one other thing I had in mind," Rita said as she proceeded to have a conversation with her athletic daughter.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Lincoln were having a fun time talking with each other. What exactly were they talking about? **Find out in chapter 9 of "The Loud Crush."**

**Alright everyone, this concludes chapter 8. Again, I apologize for not having updated this story sooner. My finals were very intense (especially Lab Biology). But thanks to God, I'm finally done with finals. I hope to update this story once a week if possible.**

**That said, I hope everyone has a great day/night. This is Erik from EAP715, signing off. God bless.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, chapter 9 of this story is finally here! I just want to thank you all so much for the strong words of support. The past six weeks have been a real hassle for me, and my mind had been busy with other important matters. But thanks to God, I was finally able to get chapter 9 done. It took a lot of thinking and struggling, but I hope you all like the chapter!**

During the time that the Loud parents held their serious talk with Lynn Jr., eight-year-old Lucy Loud had been asked to spend some time in her older brother Lincoln's room. This was a moment she had been anticipating during the past two days as she wanted to get to know her brother better and share with him a little about herself.

* * *

Lincoln was laying down in his bed, eating some cheese balls while watching some TV. He was catching up on the latest from his favorite cartoon, unwinding after a wild day. Nothing else in his life had been more frightening than being nearly beaten to death by two teenage boys. And nothing had felt worse than being belittled by a member of his new family. But at the end of it all, Lincoln had been glad everything turned out alright. His life had been spared and he was now in good standing with his athletic sister.

Lincoln was now preparing to go sleep. He felt worn out after his crazy trip to Dairyland and just wanted to relax. But as he turned off his TV, he heard a knock on his door that indicated that his day was yet to end.

Upon opening the door, he found himself face-to-face with his younger sister Lucy. Normally Lucy would be the type to appear out of nowhere and scare the heck out of whoever she wanted to talk to, but being the first time she'd formally get to talk with Lincoln, she felt like she needed to be more courteous with her approach.

"Hey Lucy," Lincoln smiled. "What's up?"

"Mom and Dad asked me to stay in your room for a little bit while they talk with Lynn about something. Mind if I come in?" Lucy asked.

"Not at all Lucy, make yourself at home," Lincoln replied, standing aside to let his sister in.

"So," Lucy began as she took a seat next to Lincoln on his bed. "We haven't really gotten a chance to talk with each other much have we?"

"Um, no, not yet," Lincoln said.

"Well, I was kinda hoping that we could get to know each other a bit better."

"You mean you want to have some one-on-one time?"

"Yes. I'd love to get to you know some more and chat with you a little bit."

"Sounds good to me," Lincoln said. "What kind of things do you want to know about me?"

"Well to start, I suppose maybe you could tell me a bit about who you are and what you like."

"Um, okay. Well, I'm Lincoln, and I really like reading comic books, especially the _Ace Savvy_ comic book series."

"Huh, that's interesting. No one in our family has ever shown interest in comics before. Yet again though, you're the first boy to ever come alive in this house so I guess it's not much of a surprise."

Lincoln let out a quick chuckle. "Heh, well I guess that makes sense."

"So you're into comic books, what else do you like?"

"Um," Lincoln stumbled, struggling to think of something more interesting than his obsession with comic books. But ultimately, he found himself blurting out, "I also like playing with my _Ace Savvy_ action figures." Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the thought of her older brother playing with what she deemed as "dolls".

"Yeah, I know," Lincoln said, blushing a bit from embarrassment. "But the _Ace Savvy _action figures I have are special limited-edition collector's toys. So they really mean a lot to me."

Lucy continued to giggle, struggling to maintain composure. "I'm so sorry Lincoln, hahaha! It's just that I can't believe you actually play with dolls."

"It's okay Lucy," Lincoln chuckled weakly. "I get it, but like I said these are collector's toys and they mean a lot to me."

"No, I get it too," Lucy admitted. "And I guess you're still not too old to be playing with action figures."

"Thanks Lucy. I'm glad you understand. Well, aside from action figures and _Ace Savvy_, I'm somewhat into reading books, especially science fiction and a bit of poetry."

"Gasp," Lucy replied. "Did you say 'poetry'?"

"Um, yes. I like reading some poetry."

"Lincoln, poetry is my life!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly. "I literally love poetry! It helps my soul feel free from all of the thoughts that wander around in the depths of my mind."

"Wow," Lincoln said. "Sounds like you really like poetry."

"I do. I have this journal that I write poems into every day. It helps me express any feelings that come to mind."

"Well that's good," Lincoln said. "I'm glad to see you like writing poems."

"Indeed. Want to hear a few of my poems?"

"Sure! That would be great!"

"Alright," Lucy said, bringing out her small chapbook. "Let's see what I can read…ah yes, here's one of my favorites. I call it, 'An earth in despair'."

"_The earth calls its babies for help_

_Every day, the earth suffers from diarrhea_

_Constipation_

_Headaches_

_And anxiety attacks_

_So much corruption_

_So much crime_

_This planet cries for help_

"_Somebody help me! I'm dying!"_

"_Please darlings, help me!"_

_But all the little darlings do is keep hurting the earth_

_With every killing of a tree_

_With every wildfire spawned by an ignorant fool_

_With every piece of litter and toxic chemical placed in the crisp H__2__0_

_The earth keeps getting sick_

_The earth is now between life and death_

_The babies know this fact_

_But still, they go on with their harming_

_The earth is now weak_

_Someone please help this single sphere with life cure its illness_

_Before its too late_

_And all life becomes no more"_

Lincoln was astonished by Lucy's ability to play with her words. Since the wording wasn't too difficult, he was able to deduce that Lucy wrote this poem in concern about the environment. He let out a quick applause, saying, "Wow Lucy, that was very deep."

"Thanks older brother. But I should tell you that in the world of poetry, when people want to commend a poet, they don't clap."

"Oh," Lincoln said.

"Yeah, what we do instead is snap our fingers like this," the goth said, snapping her fingers a few times. "It's just so that we don't make too much noise and disrupt the poet."

"Ah, that makes sense. Sorry Lucy, I'll make sure that doesn't happen again."

"Don't worry Lincoln, it's not like you knew that before," Lucy smiled, patting Lincoln's shoulder. "How about I read you a couple more of my poems?"

"I'd love to hear some more of your incredible work!"

"Very well."

Within the following thirty minutes, Lucy read five more of her poems to Lincoln, with the latter snapping his fingers whenever he heard a line he enjoyed from the poems, as well as at the end of each poem. By the time Lucy had finished sharing the poems she had wanted to read, a knock was heard on Lincoln's door.

"Come in!" Lincoln said. The door opened to reveal the Loud matriarch. "Hey guys, how's everything going?"

"It's going great Mom! Lucy was just reading some of her poems with me and what can I say? She's practically a natural when it comes to writing poems." Lucy smiled at her brother's compliment.

"She's definitely a really talented writer," Rita said. "Did you know that she's the president of the writing club at her school?"

"Aww, Mom," Lucy giggled.

"Wow, you're the president of your school's writing club?!" Lincoln asked Lucy, shocked.

"Yes, and I really love it! I get to work with kids who need to free their souls from a lot of thoughts. It's really fun." Lucy responded.

"I bet it is," Lincoln said.

"Well I'm glad to see you two getting along very well," Rita chimed in. "Anyways, I just came here to see how everything was going and to tell Lucy that she can go back to her room now."

"Awwww…" Lincoln and Lucy both said in a sunken tone.

"Sorry guys, but it is time for bed anyways, so I think it's best that you two get some good night's rest. You know, children who don't get at least eight hours of sleep have problems staying awake during the day and doing things. You two wouldn't want to have these problems, would you?"

"No Mom," the goth and white-haired boy agreed.

"Good. I'll leave you guys to tell each other 'good night'. I'll be back in a moment Lincoln."

"Alright Mom!" the two said before Rita nodded and left.

"Well Lucy, thanks for the fun time. You're a really good writer and I can easily see you becoming a famous poet."

"Aww, thanks Lincoln. It was nice having this time to ourselves. If you want I can give you some advice for writing poetry. You too could have a hidden voice that just needs help coming out."

"I'd appreciate that Lucy. Well, anyways have a good night! I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Hold it right there Lincoln," Lucy said, holding out her right hand. She then grabbed Lincoln's head and pulled it towards her so she could plant a soft kiss on his left cheek.

"Have a great night Lincoln. I love you so much."

"Aw, I love you too Lucy," Lincoln said, blushing a bit.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Lucy said getting off her brother's bed and leaving his room.

"See ya!" Lincoln waved. He then finished up with his pre-slumber activities and finally turned off his room's light and snuggled himself within his sheets. But he was again interrupted by his mother who had returned as she had said a moment ago.

"Don't forget to say 'good night' to your mother son!" Rita said, placing a soft kiss on Lincoln's forehead.

"Sorry Mom! Almost forgot. Good night Mom, I hope you have a good slumber," Lincoln said, returning the kiss.

"Thanks sweetie. Sleep well!" the matriarch said as she left Lincoln's room and closed his room's door.

* * *

Suddenly, he woke up only to see the bright fluorescent ceiling lights dawning on his pupils. He glanced over at the digital clock to the right of his floor mattress. The time read 7:30 AM. It was time for him to get ready for school lessons starting at 8 o'clock sharp. However, this time around, he felt unusually tired. He decided that grabbing five more minutes of rest wouldn't hurt…

"LINCOLN!" a female voice exclaimed.

Lincoln immediately sprang up like a terrified cat. "Mrs. Jackson!"

"Lincoln! It's 8:10 and you're not in class!"

"Mrs. Jackson, I'm so, so, so sorry! I was just feeling very tired! I woke up at 7:30 but I just thought sleeping an extra five minutes wouldn't hurt! Please you gotta understand!" the six-year old white-haired boy explained.

"No Lincoln! There are absolutely no excuses for why you didn't make it to your class on time!" his adoption center caretaker said.

"What do you mean? I didn't mean to fall asleep on purpose!"

"I said NO EXCUSES!"

"But Mrs. Jackson…"

"NO! NOW BE QUIET AND STAY RIGHT HERE! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

The younger Lincoln immediately complied, watching as his caretaker disappeared into a nearby closet. What could Mrs. Jackson possibly have in store for him?

Two minutes later, the woman returned with a somewhat thick wooden block in her hand. "Alright Lincoln, you already knew this. 'No excuses' means no excuses! You understand me?"

Lincoln gulped, knowing where this was headed. But an idea sprouted in his mind.

"Yep, I understand Mrs. Jackson." Suddenly, the white-haired youngster began to run away.

"Oh no you don't you little rapscallion!" the caretaker shouted as she took off after him.

For Lincoln, his attempt to runaway only lasted a short fifteen seconds as his caretaker was quite a quick runner. One she caught up to him, she grasped onto him and pulled him up onto her arms. She then began to carry him back into the dormitory.

"Nooooooo! Somebody help! HELP!" Lincoln yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Be quiet!" the caretaker said giving Lincoln a thump on his forehead. "You're such an annoying child! No wonder your parents never wanted you!"

Lincoln's heart shattered upon hearing those words. He began to wail uncontrollably.

Mrs. Jackson then slapped Lincoln's left cheek. "SHUT UP AND STOP CRYING!" Then she took Lincoln into the same closet where she had gone to retrieve the wooden block and locked the door behind her.

"Let's see you try to run away now!" she said with an angry expression on her face. "You know the rules! You are to be in class and in your seat at exactly 8 AM on Mondays through Fridays! And look at you, sleeping on the job!"

"I said I was sorry!" the six-year-old wailed.

"Sorry is just for losers like you. And do you know what disobedient children like you get at this center?"

"No? What?"

"A lesson that they'll never forget," Mrs. Jackson said, patting the wooden block on the palm of her left hand.

"Oh no…" Lincoln muttered.

"'Oh no' is right!" Mrs. Jackson said. "I've got the wrong tool for the job. _This_ job requires more appropriate tools," she added, putting away the wooden block. She then glanced over at the top shelf in the closet and grabbed a water hose. Lincoln now realized how deeply in trouble he was. He had only seen the hose be used once in his lifetime, on a boy eight years old. Apparently his caretaker had gotten infuriated with him for accidentally spilling his cup of coffee. All he remembered from that was hearing the boy's caretaker telling the other caretakers in the center that he had to "give him the right dose of education".

Now Lincoln shivered. The hose was now confronting him. Could anything help him in this case?

Lincoln thought so, and he quickly looked around in the closet. He spotted a thick wooden block to his left and decided to quickly grab it and fling it to his caretaker.

Mrs. Jackson only laughed. Due to Lincoln's young age, he didn't have the muscle yet to be able to throw objects with power. The wooden block simply flew in the air for a brief second before hitting the floor in front of the caretaker's feet.

"So, you thought you could hurt me with this? Let me show you how it's done!" She then grabbed the wooden block and launched it with force at Lincoln's face, hitting Lincoln square in the nose. He immediately began to wail once again.

"Oh don't worry Lincoln, that's just how you do it with a block. Don't you want to find out how it's done with the hose?" And before he could react, Lincoln found himself being grabbed by Mrs. Jackson and taken to a chair at the end of the small room. She strapped Lincoln to the seat with a piece of rope she found in a nearby shelf.

"This is how it's done!" were the last words Lincoln heard before a loud snapping noise boomed in that tiny closet.

"WAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" the white-haired boy loudly cried.

"SHUT YOUR UGLY MOUTH!" Mrs. Jackson said, continuing to whip the innocent boy with the hose.

Inside Lincoln's classroom in the adoption center, the teacher and the students couldn't help but take note of a loud crying coming from nearby.

"Mr. Benson, what's that noise? It sounds like a little boy crying!" a girl stated.

Knowing very well that such crying was extremely rare in the center, Mr. Benson quickly concluded that one of the children was getting the hose.

Trying not to cause any panic in his students, Mr. Benson replied, "Don't worry about it. Someone probably just got hurt. The nurse is probably taking care of it right now."

"Um, okay," the girl said fully believing his explanation.

"Alright, now focus on your reading," he said, returning to his desk.

Lincoln had now been hit thirty-four times with the hose. Mrs. Jackson's right arm was extremely worn out at this point, and her left arm didn't have as much force as her right arm did.

"You're very lucky that my left arm sucks at hitting. Or else this would go on all day. Now you stay in here and think about what you did!" Mrs. Jackson said, exiting the closet and locking the door.

Lincoln now laid down on the floor. He sustained heavy bruises and was bleeding in many parts of his young body due to the extreme force of the hose beatings. He cried weakly, not because his injuries didn't hurt (they were the most painful in his life thus far). He was just too beaten up to be able to wail.

"Help," the six-year-old whispered. "Help...me...please..."

* * *

Lori Loud had been busy away with her slumber, not being in the slightest way disturbed. The Loud residence was quiet, and everyone was having a peaceful rest.

Suddenly though, Lori's ears began to twitch. She perceived a loud yelling noise coming out from the hallway. Lori finally opened her eyes a tiny bit, realizing that something had disturbed her rest. She tried to listen closely to any sounds emitting from the deepness of the night. She looked around her room for any suspicious movements. She glanced over to her sister Leni, thinking that perhaps she had been the one who had let out a yell. But after observing her surroundings for a bit, she concluded that Leni hadn't caused any trouble. She was snoring peacefully on her bed. Lori didn't hear any noise while she scanned her surroundings so she decided to shut her eyes once more.

Ten seconds later, another loud yell echoed throughout the hallway. This time, a male voice yelling "NOOOOOOO!" could be somewhat heard following the yell.

Lori once again opened her eyes. "What the heck?" she whispered to herself, confused. "I better go see what's going on." She then put on her blue slippers and decided to venture out to the hallway.

She stood outside for about a minute, once again scanning her surroundings for any trouble. But she saw nothing out of the ordinary. She heard no screams. Not even a whisper! Lori began to conclude that her mind was playing tricks with her and she turned back towards her bedroom.

But as she was about to go inside, she heard a clearly audible yell followed by intense sobbing. Lori then realized that her brain was playing no games at all. She then listened attentively to the source of the crying and heard it coming from Lincoln's room.

"Oh my God! Lincoln!" she exclaimed in worry, quickly rushing to her younger brother's room. She burst his door open to reveal the eleven-year-old male sibling twitching his arms and legs wildly in his bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

Rushing over to his bed, Lori began trying to get Lincoln's attention, "Lincoln! What's wrong?!"

Lincoln continued to twitch and sob, not responding to Lori's words.

She tried again. "Lincoln, Lincoln! Wake up, wake up!" But to no avail.

This time, Lori yelled, "LINCOLN!" and shook him a bit violently. He finally woke up, springing wildly into a seating position in his bed yelling out "HELP ME!" But instead of seeing his former caretaker's face in that small tiny closet, he found himself in his new room. Not only that, but he spotted a clearly concerned Lori standing to his right.

"Lincoln! Are you okay?" she asked, a bit more calmly since her brother had awaken.

All Lincoln managed to say was a weak "No" before breaking into tears. Lori felt her heart sink as she heard him cry. She couldn't help but instantly sit down on his bed and bring him into a tight, heartwarming hug.

"_Awww, my poor little brother is upset!"_ she said in her mind. _"But what could have made him this sad?"_

Lori gave Lincoln some time to cry himself out. He clearly needed some time to let his feelings out. Lori only held her embrace ever so tightly as Lincoln continued to cry, until eventually he started to calm down.

"Lori," the boy then spoke, his voice quivering.

"I'm here for you little bro, anything you need, just tell me," Lori said sweetly, breaking her hug, but keeping her left arm on Lincoln's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry for what just happened, I didn't mean to disturb your sleep," Lincoln said sullenly.

"There's no need to be sorry Lincoln. You are literally in need of help and I wouldn't just pretend like you didn't let out those loud screams. You didn't disturb me at all. After all what kind of sister would I be if I didn't come to help you?"

Lincoln sighed. "You're right Lori. Thanks for coming to help me, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime bro. Do you feel comfortable enough to tell me what happened?"

"Well," Lincoln stumbled, not wanting to remember those horrible images. "Um, it was nothing really, just a nightmare, that's all."

"Lincoln," Lori spoke a bit sternly. "You were literally yelling for help! That couldn't have just been a simple nightmare. I know it's more than just that."

"Uh, no, really, it was just a stupid nightmare. Nothing serious."

Lori shook her head, not believing a single word her brother was saying. "Lincoln. You and I both know that a simple nightmare wouldn't have caused you to scream crazily like that. You were literally squirming around in your bed when I came in. Please, just tell me what exactly it was that you dreamed about. I know it's not going to be easy for you, but you'll feel a bit better by talking to someone. I'm your big sister and I really care about you. I want to help you feel better so please, just tell me what happened."

Finding comfort in Lori's words, Lincoln finally decided to give in. "Okay, I'll tell you. Only because I don't want you to stay worried and because well, I guess I could feel better too."

"Thanks Lincoln, now please tell me what you saw in that dream of yours," Lori said, caressing her brother's face in a comforting manner.

"Well, I saw myself waking up in the adoption center, where I was living before. I looked over at the clock that used to be next to my floor mattress and saw that the time was 7:30 AM. It was a weekday and I had school at 8 AM in the center."

"Okay," Lori said to indicate she was listening. "Go on."

"So in that dream, I felt tired and very sleepy. I said to myself that sleeping only five more minutes wouldn't hurt. But it turns out that my caretaker was waking me up at 8:10."

"Yikes," Lori said.

"My caretaker was this woman named Mrs. Jackson. Let's just say that she wasn't a very good caretaker at all."

"I see," Lori said.

"And when she woke me up in my dream, she started yelling at me because I had failed to make it to class on time. I tried explaining to her that it had only been an accident and that I hadn't meant to oversleep. I tried to apologize but she continued to yell at me, saying that there were no excuses. She then went into this small closet and came out with a thick wooden block in her hand."

"Oh dear," Lori said. "Then what happened?"

"I tried to run away, but I didn't make it too far. Mrs. Jackson ran faster than I could and grabbed me. I started to cry for help and Mrs. Jackson hit me in the forehead and told me to shut up and that I was so annoying. She took me into the closet where she had gone inside earlier and placed me on the ground."

Lincoln's voice began to quiver again. "Then she told me that she needed to use more extreme measures to help me learn my lesson. So she put away the wooden block and took out a hose."

"A hose?!" Lori asked in shock.

"Yep, this thick water hose. That's when I tried to save myself by grabbing a nearby wooden block and throwing it at her. But in the dream I was about six years old I think, and of course, how could a six-year-old possibly have the strength to throw something with force? So the block barely flew in the air and fell to the ground, next to Mrs. Jackson's feet."

Lincoln's eyes now began to water. "And then Mrs. Jackson told me that she was going to show me how to correctly throw the wooden block and she grabbed the block and threw it hard to my nose. That's when I began to cry again, and then she said to not worry because she was going to show me how to hit with the hose. Then she grabbed me...and strapped me to this...this chair in the back of the closet. And then...and then….." Lincoln's voice began breaking.

"And then she hit me thirty-four times with that hose!" Lincoln finished, now breaking down into tears.

"Oh Lincoln! I'm so sorry that you had this nightmare!" Lori exclaimed, once again bringing her brother in for a tight embrace.

"Mrs. Jackson was right, I _am _a horrible boy! Just look at me…" Lincoln cried.

"Lincoln! You are not a horrible boy! And Mrs. Jackson was so wrong," Lori consoled, realizing now that Mrs. Jackson had in reality been abusive to Lincoln in the adoption center. She felt her blood boil in anger, wishing she could give that no-good so-called "caretaker" a piece of her mind. Heck, she wished that she could _literally_ pulverize her into dust.

"Mrs. Jackson was so wrong to say those nasty things about you. She literally never deserved to be your caretaker! She's a no-good piece of sh—piece of trash!" Lori said, nearly spitting out a cuss word.

She then continued, "Lincoln, I think your dream has to do with the bad experiences you went through in the adoption center, and believe me when I tell you that I'm so deeply sorry that you had these bad experiences with that so-called caretaker. I wish I could have been there to protect you from that cyclops."

Lincoln once again found comfort in Lori's words and wrapped his arms around Lori's body. "Thanks big sis," he said between tears. "That means a lot to me, and I really love you."

Lori smiled at her brother's sweet words. "I love you too Lincoln, and I really care about you. There's no way I'd ever wish for something bad to happen to you and again, I'm so sorry that you had this nightmare. You didn't deserve to have those memories upset you. You're a good kid and believe me, in this house, no one gets hurt."

"You really mean it?" Lincoln asked, now facing Lori's eyes.

"Of course," she answered, delivering a soothing kiss on his forehead. "Now, how about I get you a glass of warm milk to help you fall asleep, and if you want, I'll stay with you so that you feel comfy and safe. How does that sound?"

"I would love that. Yes, please!"

"Alright," Lori responded sweetly. "I'll be right back. You just lay back down and pull your blanket over you," she finished, kissing Lincoln's right cheek.

"Thanks," he said, feeling better. Two minutes later, Lori came back with the glass of milk.

"Here you go Linky, drink up."

"Thanks so much Lori," Lincoln replied, taking the glass. He felt his body relax as he drank that warm milk and felt it flow through his throat and into his stomach.

Once he finished drinking, Lori took the glass and placed it on his desk. "Was it good?" she asked.

"Oh yes, it felt great," Lincoln said. "I feel much better now."

"I'm glad to hear that," Lori smiled. "Now scoot over just a little bit please!" she requested sweetly. Lincoln smiled, making room for his big sister to get onto his bed.

The time was now 2:25 AM. The night wouldn't be over for a few more hours.

"Good night Lori. Thanks for everything, you're an awesome sister and I'll never forget this moment," Lincoln said, yawning. He then eased into his bed and shut his eyes. Within ten minutes, he had fallen fast asleep.

Lori had remained awake to make sure her young brother successfully fell into a peaceful sleep. "Good night Lincoln, sweet dreams," she whispered, softly kissing Lincoln's forehead once more. She wrapped her arms around him and soon fell fast asleep.

**Alrighty! That concludes chapter 9 of "The Loud Crush". Again, my deepest apologies for the long delay. I have just been going through a lot lately, but I think the creative writing classes I'm currently taking at my university are finally helping get my gears going. That said, I will try to update this story as often as I can. I won't give a time frame as I'm afraid of not fulfilling my deadlines, so I'll update this story on an as-much-as-possible basis. I hope you liked the turnout of this chapter and I look forward to writing more. That said, this is Erik from EAP715, signing off. God bless! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! It's Erik from EAP715 and I'm back with chapter 10 of "The Loud Crush". I apologize for the long delay. There have been a lot of major events circling around my life which have made it nearly impossible for me to work on this story. I also apologize for not responding to some of the more recent reviews for this same reason. I hope everything starts to come into order in my life so that I can post more content for you all. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please scroll to the end for responses to some guest reviews.**

The white-haired Loud boy awoke at 8:59 AM, finding himself locked in his oldest sister's embrace. He gave a brief yawn as he stretched out his arms and legs, preparing himself for another day at the Loud house.

Lori was also awaking from her slumber. She glanced over at Lincoln and turned his body so he could face her.

"Good morning Lincoln," Lori said with a heartwarming voice. And without warning, she gently kissed Lincoln's lips, causing both of them to blush.

"Um, good morning to you too Lori," Lincoln replied a bit surprised.

"Just thought I'd give a good start to your day," Lori said, noting Lincoln's response. "You know, after that...dream of yours."

"Oh, ok um, thanks for that Lori," the eleven-year-old said, his face still a bit red. "Though I didn't expect that from you, heh heh."

"Anytime bro. Like I said, just trying to make you feel good about yourself. Anyways, Dad is probably cooking breakfast right now and he'll call us downstairs very soon. We should probably go wash up."

"Mmmm, you're probably right! Let's go," Lincoln said as he and Lori got up and headed to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

As Lincoln walked down the hallway, he began thinking about how some of his sisters had kissed him on the lips recently. First, Lola who had gone to comfort him after a terrible experience at Dairyland. Next had been Lynn who kissed him as an apology for teasing him. And just a moment ago, Lori kissed him as a warm welcome to a new day. Lincoln knew that his sisters were only wanting to show their love for him, but why the kissing on the lips? Usually, brothers and sisters showed their love for each other by kissing their cheeks. Lucy did just that; she gave him a kiss on his cheek. But as for Lola, Lynn, and Lori? Lincoln started to think that something was a bit off about how some of his sisters were showing their love for him. Could it be that they loved him more than as a brother?

* * *

A few minutes went by and almost all of the Loud family was now seated at the dining table having some McDonald's breakfast, something out-of-the-ordinary for them. Due to the fight that took place in Dairyland, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lana, and Lola refused to talk at the table, let alone look at each other. The rest of the siblings ate away in peace, while Lisa had decided to stay in her room to work on something.

"Thanks for breakfast Dad, but why didn't you cook breakfast today?" Luan asked.

"Well honey, I'm afraid I've been feeling a bit tired lately. I've been working longer hours since my boss wants me to make a 'never-before-seen' type of lasagna. So I just thought, what the heck, why not take a little break from cooking just to relax a little bit," Lynn Sr. explained.

Lori, who sat to Lynn Sr.'s right, placed her left hand on his shoulder and said, "I know you work really hard Dad and we all understand how much you care about us, right kids?" The Loud children present nodded in agreement, though she received angry stares from the siblings who she fought with the day before.

"So we just want to thank you for what you do for us and we'll always be here to support you, no matter what happens," Lori finished.

"Well, that means a lot to me guys, thanks!" Lynn Sr. replied with a smile on his face. As he looked over at his children, he noticed that one daughter hadn't made her show.

"Wait a minute, where's Lisa?" the patriarch inquired. The Loud children began looking around the dining table for her but saw no sign of her.

"She's not here Dad," Luna said.

"I think she's in her room," Lincoln suggested. "Want me to go grab her Dad?"

"Sure kiddo, I'd appreciate that. After all, there's plenty of McGriddles just waiting to be eaten here!" Lynn Sr. responded.

"I'm right on it," Lincoln said, leaping out of his chair and dashing upstairs.

"Thanks son!" Lynn Sr. said. To the rest at the table, he said, "I'll be right back kids, I have to go check out something in the garage. Keep on munchin'!"

Once Lynn Sr. left the dining room, Lori faced Luna and said, "So Luna, any updates on that 'so-called' play of yours?"

"Oh no…" Luna replied, realizing that she had practically spilled the beans the day before.

Lori quickly caught on to Luna's reaction, saying agitatedly, "Mhmm. So it turns out you were literally lying on me huh?!"

"Sheesh Lori, you don't have to get so worked up about it dude!"

"Don't you 'dude' me Luna! I know you just want to have Lincoln for yourself!"

"Lori, you don't understand—" Luna tried to explain, but she was cut off by a furious Lola who smacked her on the face.

"You heard Lori! We know exactly what you're up to! Don't you dare try to hog precious Linky for yourself!"

Luna was shocked by Lola's reaction, but Luna should've seen that coming given Lola's angry nature.

Luan, completely oblivious to what had happened amongst some of her siblings decided to ask, "Guys, what's all this fuss about? Why are we all getting angry?"

Luna added, "That's what I'm trying to—" but not before getting once again cut off, this time by Lori.

"Luna, you shut your mouth! And Luan, this is none of your business so why don't you just clam up! Or better yet, just get yourself out of here!" the eldest sister yelled.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to our sister!" Lucy protested.

"Well, if you don't like it, then you can literally get your depressed self out of here!" Lori retorted, only to realize what she had just said all too late.

Lucy gave a shocked gasp (rather than saying "gasp"), genuinely offended by her oldest sister's remarks. Yes, she was into rather dark and profound themes, but never did she put her interest into such topics due to depression. In fact, she was very capable of showing bright emotions. But what Lori had just said? Now that was crossing the line.

The eldest sibling would truly regret her choice of words very soon as the smell of an intense battle began to rise in the Loud house.

* * *

Meanwhile, child prodigy Lisa Loud was busy away in her room thinking about what her siblings Luna and Lynn Jr. had said recently. No one knew of Lisa's intentions, but the young scientist was determined to figure out just what her two older siblings had been working up in their brains.

"Hmm," Lisa said to herself. "It would seem to me that Luna and Lynn have some profound interest in the lips of a particular person." She kept repeating to herself those same words Luna and Lynn had blurted out at the dining table when her brother Lincoln first arrived at the home.

"_I've got to kiss those sweet lips of Linc…I've got to kiss those sweet lips of Linc…"_

Lisa kept pondering more about the matter. Who was "Linc?" Was it a boy the two siblings had met a few days earlier? Was this boy a close friend of theirs? As Lisa kept running her gears, she recalled her recent memory of Lynn delivering a passionate kiss to the white-haired Loud member. Soon enough, she started to come to the realization that perhaps, just perhaps the boy Luna and Lynn had been about to mention was none other than their brother Lincoln! After all, his name did start with "Linc". But before Lisa was able to finish the puzzle, a knock was heard on her door.

"Dang it, so close" the young prodigy muttered under her breath. "You may enter," she spoke loudly. The door then opened to reveal Lincoln stepping into her room.

"Hey Lisa! What are you up to?" he asked.

"Uh oh," Lisa muttered, panicked. She didn't want to let Lincoln in on her analysis, lest she want to scar Lincoln from her and the family.

"Something wrong Lisa?" the Loud boy asked in response to Lisa's muttering.

"Um, no elder brother. I was just working on a science project and I just realized that I was missing an important ingredient," Lisa responded.

"Oh, ok. Don't worry about that Lisa, I can help you find the missing ingredient later. I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready downstairs. Dad really wants you to grab some food before it gets cold," Lincoln said.

"You know what? You're absolutely right brother. How could I possibly forget about the most important meal of every day? It looks like I've let my experiments become really attached to my brain."

Lincoln chuckled. "It's alright Lisa, everyone forgets certain things from time to time. But for now, let's just get some food into your stomach."

"Alright male sibling," Lisa said, offering a wry smile. "I'll be downstairs in a moment, I just need to change out of my pajamas first."

"Sounds good Lisa. In the meantime, I'll prepare your plate."

"Aww, thanks Lincoln," she replied with sincerity. But before either could make a move, a loud clamor made itself heard from downstairs in the dining hall.

"Uh oh…" both Lisa and Lincoln said in unison.

"Looks like a sister fight brewing in this atmosphere," Lisa spoke.

"And it sounds very bad from what I can hear. You just go on and change. I'll go see what's up downstairs," Lincoln calmly said.

"Alright. See you in a few Lincoln," Lisa said. Lincoln then nodded and left the scientist's room to find out what was going on in the dining room.

Once the Loud boy made it to the dining hall entrance he couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. None of the Loud sisters present had noticed Lincoln, therefore the fight ensued.

"It's all your fault Luna! None of this would be happening if it weren't for your lie!" Lori yelled.

"For the eleventh time, I'm trying to explain—" Luna yet again tried to say, but once more she was interrupted, this time by Leni.

"It's totes your fault!" the fashionista scolded. "None of this would be happening if it hadn't been for your stupid lie!"

"Dudes, you all need to chill! We aren't getting anywhere close to going back into peace!" Luna said.

"Like Lori said earlier, you should just keep your mouth shut!" Lana said angrily. "We don't need anymore problems and all you've done is make things worse!"

"What Lana said!" Lola said, agreeing with her twin. "Unless you want another slap in the face!" It was then that Lynn Jr. finally decided to intervene by pulling out her whistle and blowing it loudly. Lincoln had been in the meantime trying to process what was happening, listening attentively to what the Loud sisters were yammering about. He wanted to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible.

"Everyone! Quiet!" Lynn yelled, successfully getting everyone to stop arguing. But her choice to intervene had turned out to be a mistake as the yelling escalated once more upon the sisters noting that Lynn was trying to speak. Lori, Leni, Luna, Lana, and Lola had not forgotten about what Lynn had done to their brother. Their faces turned red, filled with anger. Lucy and Luan remained in silence, afraid of what would happen next. Lily, too, bore a concerned look on her face not wanting to hear anymore yelling. Lincoln continued to silently think about what was happening.

"Oh, so now you want to talk huh?!" Lola exclaimed.

"Look who's talking now," Lori said.

"It _had_ to be _her_," Lana stated.

"You're totes uncool," Leni remarked.

Luna chose to remain silent.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Lynn shouted in confusion. "I'm only trying to help you guys calm down!"

"Calm down?! How can we calm down after what you did to our brother?!" Lori spoke, the veins in her throat tensing up.

"Oh no…you guys, I'm really sorry for what I did to him. It was a bad mistake on my part and I've been rightly punished for it. But please, let this go. I'm really trying to be a better sister! Lincoln already forgave me and so did Lana! Right Lana?"

"Yeah, I forgived you in your dreams you jerk! You really think I would actually let something like this go just like that?!" Lana rebutted.

"But you said—" Lynn retorted before being cut off by the mechanic.

"But nothing! I only said that I forgived you because Mom was there. But there's no way you're being let off the hook just like that!"

"So, so, you _lied_ to me?" Lynn asked sadly.

"I guess you could say that," Lana said, crossing her arms and turning away from Lynn's face.

"I think we've had quite enough of you two!" Lori shouted, pointing towards Lynn and Luna. "Do us all a favor and LEAVE!"

"No! We're not leaving until you let us explain what's going on here!" Luna retorted.

"Explain what? That you two really love Lincoln and want to kiss him in the mouth and keep him as your boyfriend?! Huh?!" Lori exclaimed. Lincoln, who had been listening to the sisters' exchange then let a loud, audible gasp, catching the attention of all of the Loud sisters present. Lisa, just now arriving at the dining hall entrance, also let out a shocked gasp as she heard what Lori said, knowing well that Lincoln had also heard her words.

What would happen next? That is something that **you will all hopefully find out in chapter 11 of "The Loud Crush".**

**Well everyone, this marks the end of chapter 10. I apologize if it's somewhat short. I would have added more to this chapter but I wanted to leave you all on a cliffhanger. If you'd like, please leave me your predictions as to what might happen in chapter 11.**

**As for the guest reviews I've received since the publishing of chapter 9, here are my replies:**

*** Tristen: **Thanks again for your reviews! As for the new Sonic movie, I'm not into Sonic so I'm afraid I have not watched the movie. Sorry if that upsets you a bit, but I hope you liked it!

*** Kirby: **Thanks for the additional information on your character. I'm still thinking about whether to write the story you requested, but once I make a decision I'll let you know.

**Alright everyone, I'll try to post chapter 11 as soon as possible. Once things start going in order in my life I'll most likely be able to post more often. Until next time, this is Erik from EAP715 signing off. God bless. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, Erik from EAP715 here, happy to say that Chapter 11 is finally here! Please read to the end for more information and replies to guest reviews. But for now, I won't keep you all waiting. Enjoy!**

Lori held her mouth shut as she felt her sisters' eyes fall on her. What had she done? Or rather, what was she thinking? Blurting out an extremely awkward argument that her sisters were romantically in love with Lincoln without realizing that Lincoln could show up at any moment? Not only that, but she had just offended a few of her sisters, particularly Lucy whom she had nameplated "depressed".

As for Lincoln, he remained standing still, letting Lori's remark sink in. He was beginning to come to a realization of how several of his sisters truly viewed him. _"But, but, but how can this be?" _Lincoln mentally asked himself. _"I thought they were only trying to show their sisterly love to me. I should've known better! Why else would some of them have kissed me on the lips?"_ As he continued to process reality, his face bore a perplexed expression, but not an angry one. However, the Loud sisters grew concerned upon seeing Lincoln's face, and understandably so. Lori only wished that she could somehow manage an argument claiming that she had only been joking, not intending anything serious. But how could she do so? It was evident that she meant every word she spat, and it was no lie that each of the Loud sisters harbored some form of romantic sentiment towards their white-haired brother.

Lisa couldn't help but show sincere concern on her face. But at the same time she mentally congratulated herself. _"Yep Lisa, you knew it all along. But now's not the time to gloat. Have my sister units ruined a potentially healthy and blooming relationship with our male sibling? Such disappointment…" _Lisa said in her mind. She didn't want her brother to grow apart from them. Not even half a week had gone by since Lincoln's admission to the family and now, Lisa's sisters had to ruin this valuable event. For the first time in her life, she actually felt pity and anger towards her sisters.

Back to Lincoln, he was now under full mental atrocity. He had no idea of how to approach this situation. He undoubtedly felt sincere love towards his sisters. It was evident since day one in the Loud residence that he was excited about bonding with them and getting to live a life with a truly caring family. But he knew that the most he could do in displaying sincere love for his sisters is give them a kiss on their cheek. A kiss on the lips would come off as too much, making them think that he wants to engage in romance. Lincoln certainly appreciated the kisses (despite being on the lips) by some of his sisters. He felt confident that they loved him sincerely. But he had to admit, a kiss on the lips was perhaps a tad too much.

After a long two minutes of silence and mental complexity, Lincoln decided it was time to face the situation and the facts. It was either now or never.

Lincoln decided to approach the situation delicately, saying, "Is that true? Do you guys love me in that way?" The Loud sisters felt their hearts skip a few beats knowing that it was now time to admit the truth. It wasn't going to be easy for them, but there was no escaping this time.

To everyone's surprise, Lori stood up and approached her brother. _"Lori, you caused this mess, now you have to fix it,"_ she told herself. She didn't want to make things any worse than they were now and she wanted to sincerely make things right for everyone after the offensive comments she said. She took a deep breath, ready to deliver.

"Lincoln," she began, gaining the Loud boy's eye contact. "I have made many mistakes in the past. And I'm not proud of them. I have to this day regretted every single harmful word, every hurtful action that I've done. What I have done this morning is no exception to that." As Lori spoke, her sisters continued to stare at her in anger, not buying any of what she was saying.

"When you were first introduced to this family, I was filled with a strong happiness. For almost six years now I had been wanting a brother. I love my sisters, don't get me wrong, and I truly appreciate having them in my life. But being part of an all-sister family, I was starting to feel that something was missing in my family. There was something that wasn't in our home that was making me feel upset. Seeing that only girls were being added in our family, I had lost all hope that I'd ever get to experience a sister-brother relationship." Lincoln listened carefully to her oldest sister's words, somewhat beginning to catch on to what she was trying to say.

"But then just this past Friday, my life changed. You showed up in my life, in all of our lives. I became so excited about finally getting a brother. You literally warmed my heart. I thought that this was all a dream. But Mom and Dad weren't kidding when they said they had a big surprise for us. That surprise was you."

Lori began to sniffle. "And now? It's only your third day in this house and look what I've done! Look what I've done! I've ruined my only chance at experiencing a sister-to-brother relationship!" She began to cry and wail in true regret of her actions. "I'm sorry Lincoln! I was just so emotionally obsessed with having a brother that I let it get too far! I'm so sorry Lincoln! And I'm sorry everyone for what I said! I'm sorry for ruining everything!" She couldn't continue any further as she found herself dropping onto the floor, sobbing uncontrollably like her five-year-old past self.

The Loud sisters, upon seeing Lori's breakdown, erased the angry glares from their faces. They instead now displayed truly saddened faces as they knew Lori was being sincere with her apology. Not only that, but they were also beginning to regret the brawls they had held against each other during the past fifty-five hours or so. They had truly gone too far in trying to gain Lincoln's love. They let themselves become so emotionally attached to him that they had forgotten about keeping the already existing bond amongst each other. They had to an extent hurt the integrity of the Loud family and they felt as equally guilty as Lori did for contributing their part in this calamity.

Luna could no longer keep it in. This was too much for her and she needed to let her mind out. "Guys, I think we all are to blame here. While Lori may have acted the harshest, we too played a role in this. The fact is, we _all_ have been holding a secret love for Lincoln. And we let our emotions get the best of us. All we wanted is a brother to cuddle, to chill with, to have fun with. And we've blown it. We let ourselves not only ruin our bond with Lincoln, but also our own sisterly bonds. It's not just Lori's fault...it's all our faults too."

"Luna's right," Leni spoke up. "We should have never let our emotions go this far!"

"Yeah," Lola said. "I should have never gotten so obsessed for Linky! Now look what I've done!"

"No, look what I've done!" Lana said. "I let myself ruin our good sisterly bond! And please take this seriously when I say it, but I'm really sorry for what I did! And Lynn...I truly forgive you!" she said with full sincerity. Lynn felt a bit of happiness over Lana's true forgiveness, replying, "Thanks Lana, I appreciate that, but we still caused a mess and I don't know if we'll be able to fix it!"

Lisa at last said, "I normally don't like to partake in human emotions, but...even I have to admit that while I just felt pity and anger towards you all, I can tell you are all trying to make things better, and I can't help but feel both happy and sad at what is taking place here. She then began to drip tears from her eyes, and in an unexpected desire for comfort, she quickly embraced Lincoln in a heartwarming hug. While he was taken aback by this, he conceded and returned Lisa's hug, softly brushing her hair as means to calm her down. At this point everyone was now mourning over their past mistakes, but at the same time they felt a huge peace overwhelm their hearts, knowing that confessing the truth would at least allow for effective amends to be possible.

Lincoln could see the sincerity in his sisters' apologies and he couldn't help but give a wide smile at them for doing the right thing. Once everyone started to calm down, he decided to address them.

"Alright everyone," he said, holding Lisa in his arms as she curled up in a ball for comfort. "I think we've all done the right thing today in speaking out our minds. I know this wasn't easy for any of you, heck, I could practically feel the tension in you guys! But I just want to say I'm proud of you all for recognizing your mistakes. Everyone makes them from time to time, with a few major slip-ups here and there. But rest assure, I love this family. I love all of you guys. And I would hate for anything to ruin our bond. I know you guys truly care for each other and what just happened is proof of that. So cheer up everyone! We aren't going to let a little fight mark the end of the Louds, are we?"

With that, the Loud girls all began growing happy smiles on their faces. "No!" they all shouted in unison.

"So how about we all forget about what just happened and we push forward on a good note? Who's with me?!"

"We are!" the Loud sisters exclaimed. Though their cheerful faces quickly turned glum, something that took Lincoln by surprise.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, worried that perhaps he had accidentally said something erroneous.

"Well, not exactly," Lori decided to speak on behalf of the Loud sisters. "You see I'm glad that we're all starting to get over what happened and I'm happy that we will all be a unified family from now on. The thing is though...we actually still love you a whole lot, somewhat in a way how girls love a boyfriend. We're not necessarily asking for you to be our boyfriend, but we just wish there was a way that we could get rid of the strong love we feel for you."

"Oh, I see," Lincoln said.

"But at the same time we want to preserve our bond with you and we want you to feel loved and welcome in this family. So to make up for our recent fight...I was kinda hoping you'd let us do something special for you, if you know what I mean," Lori said uneasily.

"Hmmm, I think I know what you guys want, but I don't want to ruin the mood so I'll let you explain what you mean," Lincoln replied.

"Very well," Lori said, her face now growing red. "Can we all individually, one-by-one, show you some sincere affection? It'll help us relieve what we've been feeling since you joined our family."

Lincoln had a feeling he was right about what Lori was trying to articulate. And he was. While it was a bit awkward for him to think that his sisters wanted to show him boyfriend-girlfriend love (despite him not being related by blood to them), he wanted to be a good brother to them all. And being a good brother, meant keeping them happy.

Lincoln smiled as he faced his sisters, blushing a bit as well. "Alright guys, I know you all want to do this and I don't want to disappoint any of you." He placed Lisa on the ground, who had completely calmed down. "Go ahead," he finished.

All of the Loud sisters, even Lisa, gave a high-pitched shriek, knowing that they now had the green light to do what they had been wanting to do for the past two days.

Lori then said, "Thanks Lincoln!" And to her sisters, she ordered, "Everyone! Make a line in front of Lincoln, from youngest to oldest." The Loud sisters anxiously did as they were told, each blushing a bright red. Even Lily was excited about this dream-come-true!

"Okay," Lori said to Lincoln. "Are you ready?"

"Bring it on!" Lincoln said with a huge smile. Lori then motioned to Lily to proceed.

Lincoln decided to go onto his knees for the youngest four Loud sisters to allow them an appropriate height to deliver. Lily then approached Lincoln, wrapped her arms around his neck and delivered a short three second kiss onto his lips. Lincoln couldn't help but blush not just at Lily's kiss but at her innocent expression of love.

"Luv Inkin!" she babbled.

"Aw, I love you too Lily," Lincoln replied, giving her a short kiss on her lips.

"Next!" Lori called. Lisa then made her move.

"I'm not much for human emotions Lincoln, but you are an awesome male sibling and I truly hold a strong emotional sentiment towards you," she said as she embraced him in a hug and kissed him passionately on the lips. Despite lacking much of a romantic side, she found herself playing with Lincoln's lips a bit, enjoying every moment of their wet saliva exchange. In all, Lisa's kiss lasted twenty-five seconds.

"I love you too Lisa, you're an awesome, smart, and kind girl," Lincoln replied. His face glowed a deep red, to which his sisters said "Ooooh!"

"Alright, next!" Lori then said, chuckling a bit.

"Linky, my handsome prince!" the Loud princess spoke. "I've got a really special princess present for you!" She then wrapped her hands around his neck and delivered a soft, but passionate kiss on his lips. She let herself be free from her strong emotions, feeling calmer every second of their kiss. She did go a tad too far though when she tried sticking her tongue into Lincoln's mouth, accidentally biting his lip.

"Owwww!" Lincoln reluctantly exclaimed, but the pain had to be there.

"Linky! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bite your lip!" Lola cried in worry.

"It's okay Lola, you didn't mean it. Let me help you with what you were trying to do," he responded, opening his mouth a bit.

"Thanks Linky!" she replied, then stuck her tongue into his mouth to allow for an even more passionate kiss. After a short while longer she withdrew her embrace with Lincoln. Her kiss lasted a combined total of one whole minute.

"Hope you liked that present!" Lola smiled, clasping her two hands together in an attempt to look cute.

"I sure did my cute little princess," Lincoln said, gaining a red hot blush from Lola.

"Cute!" Lori said. "Next!"

The mechanic then proceeded and quickly hugged Lincoln around the waist. She then kissed him on the forehead and each individual cheek before finally landing on Lincoln's lips. She let herself give him a couple five-second long pecks and at the end, one long kiss with a lick of his lips. Her entire series of kisses lasted forty-three seconds.

"Mmmm…" Lana dreamily said, feeling Lincoln's saliva attached to her lips. "You're the best Linc!" she said directly to him.

"Anything for my little sister!" Lincoln happily said. His face was glowing redder after every kiss. Now that the youngest four Loud siblings had had their turn with him, he stood up, ready to embrace his six other sisters.

"Alright, next!" Lori then said, prompting Lucy to make her move.

"Lincoln, you're an awesome brother. And an awesome brother deserves a wonderful gift," Lucy said as she embraced Lincoln tightly. She then gave him a twenty-four second long kiss, filled with true love and tenderness. Her face, for the first time in her life, blushed red as she enjoyed her mouth-to-mouth moment with Lincoln. She had not understood true love and romance personally prior to this day, but she now felt happy to have experienced her first romance.

"Thanks Lincoln," she said to the white-haired boy as she pulled away. "I really needed that."

"Anytime Lucy, that's what a big brother is for," he replied.

"Lynn, you're up!" Lori spoke. Lynn, in her athletic playful self, decided to ram Lincoln onto the ground without warning, leaving Lynn resting on top of Lincoln's body. Lincoln was confused and stunned for a brief two seconds, but he remembered that Lynn enjoyed doing these sorts of things. Lynn then gave a short chuckle before showing another sincere display of affection by kissing his lips, this time longer than the first. She let herself taste his saliva, even going as far as licking his lips and forcing her tongue into his mouth for a brief few seconds. She enjoyed this sweet and calm moment with him and wished it could never end. She kept going, determined to make the moment last while it could until Lori abruptly interrupted.

"Um Lynn, I know you really love your brother and I hate to interrupt but I think you kissed him long enough," she told her, suppressing a laugh. Lynn had by far given Lincoln the longest kiss at eighty-three seconds.

Lynn immediately broke apart from Lincoln replying, "Oops! My bad!" To Lincoln she said, "I love you little bro. Don't you ever forget that." She gave him a final peck on his lips before departing.

"I love you too Lynn!" Lincoln said happily and with a chuckle.

"Luan, go ahead," Lori cued the joker. She then closed in on Lincoln and told him, "Hiya Linc! How do you do today?"

"I'm doing quite well, I guess," he responded with a nervous chuckle.

"Well Lincoln, today's your special day!" she said as she grabbed Lincoln's head and gave a short kiss on his lips.

"Mmm...owwww!" Lincoln exclaimed as he tried to enjoy Luan's kiss. It turns out Luan couldn't even spare a prank for this occasion.

"Hahahaha!" Luan laughed. "Quite the electricity we're sharing, huh Linc?" she joked, giving another laugh. "Get it?"

Lincoln was impressed. He let out a laugh saying, "I get it Luan, you're so good at what you do."

"Aww, thank you," she replied. "But in all seriousness, this is my special treat for you," she added, removing a tiny shock device she had placed on her lip to finally deliver a sincere, uninterrupted kiss to her brother's lips. She savored every moment of it, feeling Lincoln's soft lips pressing against hers. She gave a couple of audible "Mmmm…"'s and a few loud smooches before breaking away. Her entire moment with Lincoln lasted fifty-four seconds.

"There's more where that came from," Luan said as she walked away. Lincoln only gave a short chuckle in response.

"Luna, go for it!" Lori said to the rocker. She then ushered over to Lincoln, ready for her moment with him.

"Hey little bro," she said. "First off I want to say sorry for not talking much or spending time with you, I was just feeling very anxious being around you since I had the same feelings our sisters have had for you."

"It's okay Luna, I understand. I don't have any hard feelings," Lincoln assured with a smile.

"You're a sweet little dude Lincoln, and I really love you," she said, leaning in to deliver a tender kiss on Lincoln's lips. Similarly to Lola, she also forced her tongue into Lincoln's mouth, savoring his tongue and saliva. Only she didn't bite him on the lip. In all, her kiss lasted forty seconds.

"You're such a good kisser bro," Luna remarked. "Did you already have a girlfriend?" she teasingly asked.

Lincoln blushed nervously. "Ummmmm, no, I guess I'm just naturally a good kisser," he chuckled, earning a group laugh from his sisters.

"Very well Lincoln, Leni, it's your turn now," Lori said. The fashionista then rapidly enveloped Lincoln in a heartwarming hug and began kissing all over his face. She then gave Lincoln several pecks on his lips and one longer kiss at the end. After a lick of his lips, she pulled away, with her series of kisses having lasted forty-five seconds.

"I love you totes Linky," she said to the white-haired boy.

"I love you too Leni!" he answered.

"Well Lincoln, that just leaves you and me," Lori said as she embraced Lincoln in a tight hug and passionately kissed his lips. She let herself taste his lips, savoring every moment. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and played with his tongue for a little bit. She then took it out and gave one final tender kiss on his lips. Their exchange lasted a full sixty seconds.

"I love you little bro, you mean so much to this family. I'll always be there for you," Lori said.

"I love you too Lori, thanks for helping me out last night after my horrible nightmare," Lincoln said with appreciation.

"Anytime Lincoln," Lori responded. To the group she said, "Well, now that we've made things right, let's make a promise to never again fight over our brother and to always stick together as a strong, united family."

"Yeah!" the Loud siblings agreed. And to Lincoln the Loud sisters said, "Thanks Lincoln, you're the best!"

"You're welcome everyone, you're all awesome and I'd do anything to keep you guys happy! I love you all," Lincoln said.

"Aww, we love you too!" the Loud sisters said rushing over to give Lincoln a group hug. At that Lynn Sr. came back into the dining hall, joining his wife Rita who had just come downstairs after a shower. They couldn't help but feel an overwhelming joy within them at the sight of their children glued in a sincere, loving hug. Rita took out her phone and decided to take a photo of the Loud children's hug to keep for her memories.

"Well kids, me and your father are quite proud of you all," the matriarch spoke up as the children broke their hug.

"Indeed kids, you have all shown that you love one another and we are very proud to have children as nice and kind as you guys," Lynn Sr. added.

"I know we will all be a strong family, I can both see it and feel it," Rita said with a smile.

"Most definitely," Lincoln said. "We are Louds after all, and Louds always stick together!"  
"Yeah!" the Loud sister agreed.

"That's what I like to hear!" Lynn Sr. said. "Now how about me and your mother take you all out on a nice trip to Lake Eddy?"

"Sounds like a plan!" the Loud children exclaimed.

"Well on to it family! We've got a long, cool day ahead of us!" the patriarch said, leading everyone to rush upstairs and prepare for a fun family day.

And with that, the Loud sisters were all able to reconcile after a tough challenge. And best of all, their bond with Lincoln didn't get compromised. Rather, the events of the morning only served as the igniting flame to a stronger and closer bond between each of the Loud sisters and their only brother. And what could be better than that? A bright future awaits for the residents of the Loud house.

**And **_**voila**_**! I leave you guys with the terminus of "The Loud Crush". It looks like Lincoln was able to understand and handle his sisters' emotions very well. Not only that, but he also helped each of his sisters fulfill their wish. With that, I leave you guys with a story finally complete. This was quite a fun, yet challenging story for me to write, and I know there are ways in which I could have made this better. Unfortunately, due to my intense college work and now this coronavirus mess, I found myself in very tight spots. But I did my best to ensure each chapter of this story was completed as good as possible for your enjoyment. I hope you enjoyed the moment each of Lincoln's sisters held with him; I personally found it sweet and heartwarming.**

**Now for some replies to guest reviews (as promised in the previous update):**

*** Tristen: **You're welcome for that update. Also, yep, Lori had to open her mouth in chapter 10, didn't she? Lincoln had indeed gone through enough from Lynn's roughhousing. But fortunately it looks like things worked out for everyone and I hope you're glad things turned out the way they did.

*** Kirby: **Thanks for the additional information on your Jake character. As of now, there's a chance I will do a one-shot based on your request so stay tuned!

*** Guest (ch. 10 review dated 4/6/2020): **Here you go! Chapter 11 done and done. Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the wait.

**As for reviews made with an account, expect replies to those directly through a private message to your inbox.**

**As a final message, I'd like to give each and every bit of thanks to all of you who followed and favorited this story. It's been a pleasure writing for this site and for your enjoyment and I hope to get more writings published on this site in the future. For the time being I may post one-shots revolving around some of the Loud House episodes or original one-shots involving the characters. In the coming months, I hope to begin a science-fiction story relating to our current world's events, as well as some dystopian occurrences involving the Loud House characters.**

**Before I end, I would like to ask, are you guys interested in a sequel to this story where we see the Loud sisters build tighter bonds with Lincoln? Or would you like me to go straight to the science-fiction story? Let me know in your reviews.**

**That all said, thanks again for sticking with me until the end of this story. I hope each and every one of you enjoyed it! This is Erik from EAP715, signing off. God bless and stay safe everyone. :) **


End file.
